Where We Are Now
by MEStarr
Summary: Still recovering from a bad break-up, Elena moves to Mystic Falls to live with her Aunt Jenna, enrolling at a new school and meeting new friends. But who's that guy always hanging around her? And what about Damon Salvatore, the 'bad boy' of this new school and town? Damon/Elena, Klaus/Caroline, Kol/Bonnie AU/AH Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably shouldn't be started another new story right now but my muse has changed paths :) Hope you like this one..**

**And can I just say that last episode killed me...Delena forever _obviously_ but I swear I almost cried.**

**Anyway, here we go...**

Shopping.

I'd always loved shopping. How much of a typical girl did that make me? As stereotypical as it was, those afternoons spent hanging around the mall with your friends, window shopping or actual shopping, eating the food court out of food…of course it was fun. I'm by no means one of those preppy girls, I mean; you won't find any pink in my wardrobe or diamond-print sweaters being tied over these shoulders. I laughed at those girls because it was difficult not to.

Why was I telling you this? It's completely and utterly _not_ interesting, right… Well it's because right now, at this point in time, I was not enjoying it. Shopping that is. More boring waffling. I'll tell you why…because there was that man following me. Every shop I went into, he was there, every time I paused, so did he. If I went into the toilet, he'd wait outside and follow after.

Okay, it's not as creepy as it sounds. 'That man' was actually Blake Jones. He was twenty-three years old; he grew up in New York City and graduated from NYU. He was trained in martial arts, karate, boxing…just in general all those defensive (and occasionally _o_ffensive sports). Deceptively small…considering his profession. Yes he was about three times bigger than me, his arms were _huge_ and he could probably bench-press a whale (well…slight exaggeration), anyway; you'd expect him to be massive. But I guess he had to blend in didn't he. Except with a face like that it was difficult because Blake Jones was stunning. Sounds strange describing a guy right. He was mixed race with those incredible green eyes, honey tone skin and knew exactly how to dress himself: not too tall but not too short…amazing.

Now why was I describing this 'stunning' yet random man?

Well, he was my bodyguard of course.

My family was rich…very rich. Now that wasn't to say I was spoilt because I wasn't…at least I didn't think I was. My parents, both of whom were very successful doctors, didn't give me everything I wanted, only what I deserved, and that was something I was thankful for. I do sound spoilt don't I? Poor little rich girl who didn't get an iPad Mini for doing the washing up. It doesn't matter that you already have one! Give the girl more-

No. I put it down to my father's British heritage that we were generally a modest family. We lived a comfortable life in a decent sized house just a short distance from the hospital where they worked. The only real display of wealth was the cars, of which we had three but only through necessity.

So why the bodyguard, you ask? Well it was a new thing…only a few days in fact; I was still getting used to it, though I was sure I never would. The reason for it all was still plainly visible on my face, my arms…everywhere. Hence the hood pulled over my head, the long sleeves and skinny jeans. I needed more clothes before I left tomorrow; that's the only reason why I left the house. I didn't want to.

The reason was Jason Hart, my ex-boyfriend of over two years. Now he was a nice guy…at first. I'll tell you now that this is not an original story; it's happened time and time again around the world; everyday. There'll be no surprises here. It was that classic story of girl meets boy, girl falls in love with boy, boy and girl are _very_ happy…and then boy starts getting angry or jealous. Then one night boy hits girl and because girl loves him so much they stay together, but it only gets worse.

Except there was a slight variation. He'd never hit me before that one time, last Tuesday in fact. Sure he'd been angry before, violent but not towards me, I guess you could say it was more psychological. Messed up for teen's right? My parents never liked him, though they wouldn't say it. They were big on the 'if you're happy, we're happy' policy. But that didn't mean they liked him; when he came over it was always a little awkward. Well, a lot awkward, but what did I know? See there was always that kind of tension in our relationship. I knew he was the jealous and insanely possessive type but I always got the feeling that if I tried to break up with him it wouldn't go down well; not that I wanted to. He always texted me or called me…he wanted to know where I was, who I was with, when I would be back. Stupid me I just thought he was nice like that.

Now where did that stupid and naïve frame of mind get me? In a hospital bed with a bullet wedged into my side, another on my shoulder and fucking pain _everywhere_.

It wasn't like I was under witness protection or anything; Jason was in jail for attempted murder (or on the way there at least) and there was no one coming after me. Typical it may be but there were no vengeful families in this story; his parents were on my side. They'd come to the hospital and apologised a million times for their son. I didn't hold grudges…I'd only ever hold one. No guesses who held that prize.

My parents were convinced that I was a 'danger magnet'; more literal than the nickname they'd jokingly given me when I repeatedly injured myself as a child. So they contacted this firm and just like that I had a second shadow…lucky me. Maybe it was a good thing though because I didn't like being out on my own right now and I couldn't imagine _not_ startling at loud noises ever again.

Tomorrow the 'clean slate' began, as my parents had called it. A lot of things were set to change.

Firstly, I wouldn't be living with them anymore. They were moving to Richmond, Virginia so that they were closer to the hospital where there new jobs were situated. I felt bad for making them move but it was more their decision to leave the city where so many places would remind me of _him_. Where was I going? To nowhere, it seemed. Mystic Falls…it even _sounded_ like nowhere. I was picturing a dead end town in the middle of the absolutely _nowhere_. That was where my Aunt Jenna lived with her husband Alaric and their son Jeremy. That was the town my parents had grown up and the place I'd spent the first six years of my life. Did I remember it? Hardly.

But that was where I was going, my shadow by my side and the clothes I was currently purchasing. Wherever it was, I wouldn't complain about a fresh start. I needed to get away from this city because in two years I couldn't think of anywhere here that I hadn't been with him. Besides, it was only for one year…just finish senior year, then University and by then this would all just be a vague memory in the back of my mind. Something to tell the kids…when they're old enough; a life experience, let's say.

Hmm…we'll see about that.

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two quick updates since I don't the first chapters that promising :) Please, please review!**

Everyone slept through the plane journey; everyone except me. I think Blake was really awake, but then being a light sleeper came with the job description didn't it. Dressed in some black leggings and a black sweater over a tank top, my sock-clad feet were stretched out in front of me, Uggs kicked off. Surely the other fliers around me were getting annoyed at me constant shifting but please, _forgive_ me, have _you_ recently had a sharp slab of metal crammed through your body? No? Okay then.

'The Neighbourhood – Sweater Weather' was blasting through my black Urbanear headphones, head tilted to the side and a heavy sigh leaving my mouth as I looked out the window. It was a clear day; not a cloud in sight. Miles below you could see the nothing-ness that was the majority of the United States. Just empty land that no-one would ever find. And I'll be bang in the middle of it won't I!

Stop complaining Elena, you're being stupid. I glanced down at my lap where my book was hanging open; the pages worn from over-use but right now the prospect of actually reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ really wasn't too appealing. Nothing was too 'appealing' at the moment.

When the plane finally touched down, just over three hours after take-off, I was more than ready to get up. In fact I would have liked to speed through the terminal but, naturally, the once hindrance would come in the form of my bloody injuries, and I say that as a curse not as description. They were 'bloody' annoying. Although I'm sure if I was to walk any faster…

Saying goodbye to my parents was just as difficult as I'd anticipated, probably more so. But what could you expect? I didn't _want_ to not live with them. Maybe we'd only be an hour apart but I was only 18…usually I'd be saying I was 18! Definitely old enough to be living on my own; I was an adult; I could do what I wanted. But when push came to shove, I wasn't ready to live on my own. Which is why I wasn't…I was living with my aunt but you get my point.

It took all of half an hour after saying goodbye to my parents for Blake to get a car. He was speedy like that. But sure enough, thirty minutes later and we were in that shiny black Range Rover. Okay it wasn't actually bought; the firm he worked for had 'stations' all across the country…they were like the 'main' ones or whatever. But the car had been ordered before we'd left Denver so it was ready for us when we got there.

I think it was a good thing that we got on. My few friends back in Denver (I'd only had a few real ones) had always said that I was an easy person to get on with, whatever that meant. They'd also said that I came across as intimidating which I figured was just because I was relatively popular and the two generally seem to go hand in hand. Anyway, we passed the hour long drive (cut down by his ridiculous driving) pretty quickly by talking. He seemed determined to keep that air of mystery around him but I was working on breaking down his walls, finding the methods that worked best. That twinkle in his eyes told me I was getting there. But if he was meant to be my shadow for however long I had to know him and trust him.

The shiny new _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ sign looked strangely out of place on the long road, apparently leading into the town. We sped over a bridge, another sign marking it as Wickery Bridge but like that meant anything to either of us. When trees gave way to the first rows of houses I made a quiet noise to which he just laughed at. They were _huge_. Massive white wood panelled houses, set back from the road at the end of picket fenced lawns, perfectly mowed in stripes; shutters framing the windows and children's toys abandoned here and there. There was little I could do but stare out the window, utterly speechless as we passed strangely cheerful looking people wandering through the town.

"Oh god where am I?" I muttered, grimacing a little at a couple around my age 'PDA-ing' _right_ in the middle of the sidewalk. Seriously! "I feel like I just arrived in Pleasantville."

"Except there's colour."

Smirking a little at the reference, we fell into a comfortable silence, slowing down in the residential area. We drove through what appeared to be the town square; the big building to one side signed as the Town Hall and the one opposite that as the Mystic Bar & Grill which, just in passing, looked relatively popular.

It was about ten minutes from there to reach the house where my Aunt lived; at least that's what the sat-nav told us. It was just like any of the houses we'd seen first except it had a front porch and was slightly smaller, just like the rest on the street…it was nice. We pulled to a stop just behind a dark blue Mercedes, neither of us moving for a moment or two.

"Well…home sweet home." He announced with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Sighing heavily, I nodded, "I think I'm a city girl."

He laughed quietly, nudging my arm gently and muttering a quiet 'come on' before getting out of the car. I followed suit reluctantly, walking beside him up the path, the three steps and onto the porch. Taking a deep breath before knocking, I glanced back at him and he gave an encouraging smile.

"Fuck you Jason Hart." I muttered under my breath before the door swung open, planting a smile on my face as my aunt appeared; a massive grin on her face.

"Elena! You're here!"

Wincing slightly at the hug, I swallowed back the jolt to my shoulder and hugged back a little, "Yeah, hey Jenna."

"I'm so happy you're here, it's been way too long. Come in, come in!" I laughed at her enthusiasm, doing as I was told as she ushered us in and hearing her speak behind me, "You must be Blake, I'm Jenna!"

Obviously I knew Jenna before now; it would be weird if I didn't. Maybe I hadn't been here in 12 years but she'd been out to Denver almost once every other month for as long as I can remember. They had a big age gap but she and my mum were close; that was for sure. And she loved fulfilling the role of the aunt who sneaks you alcohol at dinners or the like.

She took us into the kitchen, flinging questions in all over the place as well as telling us that Jeremy was at school and that Ric (her husband) was a teacher there so they wouldn't be back till later but we could all have dinner together, is chicken okay? Are you vegetarian? Oh good, you wouldn't last in this house.

Woman talks a _lot_.

She was so impossibly not to like though. I could tell Blake liked her too, sending me looks when her back was turned that I had to stifle my laughs from. Give it twenty minutes and we were all sat around the dining table with mugs of tea, just catching up. Naturally, my shadow didn't take milk in his tea, or sugar; he was a strange one.

"Miranda told me about the whole situation so I'm pretty up to date," she said after a while, something akin to sympathy on her tone but it was subtle; I could deal with subtle, "Is there anything in particular I should know? Now is your opportunity to get out of chores, take it and save Jeremy the wasted energy."

Laughing quietly, I shook my head, "Nope, just two wounds really; my shoulder and side but apart from that I'm just about fine."

She ignored me, looking to Blake instead with a teasing wave of her hand. He smirked, sitting forward slightly, "She shouldn't do any strenuous exercise, she keeps talking down her injuries so don't believe a thing she says. And no alcohol, not with her medication-"

"_-She_ is sitting right here! Jenna this is my shadow, he doesn't leave me alone and he talks for me."

She just laughed at our bickering, shaking her head slightly, "Well I'll take his word over yours."

Letting out a mock-exasperated sigh, I sat back, "Typical. I may as well not be here."

Rolling her eyes in amusement, she put her hands palm down on the table as if it was time to get to business, "Okay, I'll tell you how this is going to work." Ah, it was business time, "You-"She said, pointing to me, "are enrolling at Mystic Falls High School tomorrow morning." Great, thought I'd got out of that. "But you can have two bunking days a month." Laughing at the compromise, I crossed my arms across my stomach happily, "That's my best-aunt policy, don't tell Jeremy. And _you_," Blake's turn, "Are doing the same. I assume you've got your plan, I have no idea how you're going to pass off as an 18 year old unless you say you're going to be a body builder, but anyway."

He smirked, finishing off his tea, "Practice makes perfect. It's best for the principle not to know though; they generally are a bit sceptical when 23 year olds want to come back to High School."

"Exactly, he could be a pedo." Oh if looks could kill. I shot a teasing smile back, "Let's make up a story, it could be like we're undercover-"

"Elena, shush." He cut me off with a teasing look in his eyes, trying to be exasperated, "This is not a movie."

"Feels like one." I muttered, finishing my tea quickly, "We're best friends, moved here together from Denver."

He shrugged, not appearing too bothered, "Whatever."

Jenna cut in then, a faint smile on her face at our exchange. She was going to have to get used to a lot of friendly arguments, "Do you want to bring in your bags then?"

She told us she'd had a little crisis with the room situation. It wasn't really as bad as she made it out to be of course. See they only had one spare room, and one of the policies of Blake's contract was that he always had to be with me, the only exception being toilet breaks. So after a while he convinced me to take the bed (which I felt bad for) and he took the sofa also situated in the room. It was nice though, the room; with a small double bed and sofa, a window seat and an en-suite bathroom that led through to what she told me was Jeremy's room. She and Ric's were just across the hall with a toilet of their own.

It was at that point that I discovered another bonus to these injuries…I didn't have to bring in the bags! Fabulous. So as he took trips to and from, taking twice as many bags as I'd be able to at once, I was sat on the sofa with Jenna, talking about nothing in particular.

Thinking of it right now, I was starting to think that just maybe this might not be so bad. How bad _could_ it be? My family were all lovely people and even if the school was awful, it was only a year. My mum always said everything happens for a reason anyway, so let's just wait and see; give the place a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hated High School the first time."

Trying my best not to laugh at my shadow's quiet grumbling, I took the package from the woman behind the desk of the admissions office. "Most people do. Were you not the Prom King?" He shot me a glare, trying not to smile himself, "Oh! Or were you nominated but didn't get it? Now that's got to hurt."

"No, I wasn't that type. I never went to prom."

"No date?"

I wasn't being bitchy; it was just surprisingly fun to wind him up, "You're going to find yourself in trouble if you keep going like you are." Laughing quietly as we made our way out of the office and down the busy hallways, I tried to ignore the looks we got from the other pupils. Maybe they didn't get many new people here? After all, who would be moving here?

"And I thought it was your job to protect me, not threaten me."

I swear he growled quietly, aiming a gentle poke to my uninjured side, making me squirm slightly, "Watch it."

"Remember we're _best_ friends Blakey." I said, peering up at him with a grin on my face as we reached our assigned lockers, dumping in them what little we had.

"Yes, clearly best friends who like to argue, a _lot_. And that's your fault not mine. Are you always this argumentative?"

Shrugging and putting on a dreamy expression, I leant against the locker beside his, "You must just bring out the worst in me Blakey."

"Is that gonna stick?" Nodding innocently because I quite liked the nickname, he made a small noise, "Fine, well I'll have to find you a name then."

"Go for it. Do your worst. I'll give you all day to think of one but right now we have…" I glanced down at the timetable, looking over the sheet for the right lesson but he cut me off, not even looking at his.

"AP History with Ric."

Quirking an eyebrow, not sure how impressed I should be by his memory; we turned and started down the hallway again, "Oh, first name basis now?"

He smirked, rolling his eyes a little, "Well if I'm living with them I'm not gonna call them Mr and Mrs Saltzman now am I."

Well I guess he had a point, "Hey he could be your drinking buddy." I pointed out, "Except as of now you're back to being underage…ahh…sucks to be you."

It was weird being at this school; it felt so different to the one I'd attended in Denver which felt little more Constance-like, especially when it came to the groups. The first lesson with my shadow was probably a reason for that. He took a seat by the wall next to mine, always keeping an eye on me. That was one of the things that I'd noticed about Blake; not the keeping an eye on me thing, but the wall thing. Whenever we were in a room or standing anywhere, he'd always position us so that he had his back to the wall and as close as he could to it. Not corners, just walls…I guess it was easier to see danger coming if it could only come from one direction.

Whenever anyone came too close or approached I'd sense him tensing up slightly; when someone brushed past me in the corridor I felt his hand by my elbow, as if ready to pull me out of danger. It was ridiculous really; I couldn't help but feel he was wasting his time here. As nice as it was to have someone here; it wasn't like there was any danger was there?

At lunch time we sat down on one of the empty circular tables in the canteen. I wasn't one of those people who got self-conscious about sitting on their own. I didn't _need_ to be surrounded by people all the time. But then our comfortable solitude didn't last very long. He saw it first (naturally) but the first thing I knew was a massive group of people (at least it felt like a massive group) all suddenly appeared, pulling out chairs and settling down around us. Some of them were still chatting animatedly about something else but the rest were calling greetings to me and my completely on edge shadow. Bloody hell-

"Hi! I'm Caroline! You're new, what's your name?"

Wowza. Staring at the bubbly blonde in surprise for a moment, I shook myself out of it and smiled, "Elena…Gilbert. Hi." I put my idiocy down to surprise. She didn't seem to notice (how is anyone so happy when they have to come to school every day?) I motioned to my shadow who was sitting a little straighter, that expression on his face that told me he was ready for anything, literally, "And this is Blake."

"Oh I know, trust me, I know _everything_ at this school. I've got all the deets on you two." She said and I couldn't help but wonder if it hurt to smile that much. But then there was just that air about her…I liked her already. Hey, was I going to have a friend that soon? "And you thought you could get through a day without being found. Hah! Hey this is the gang. The best people you will _ever_ meet. We're gonna be such great friends." I looked around the group, finding their smiles contagious, "There's Elijah, Tyler, Bonnie, Rebekah and Stefan- hey, where's Jeremy?"

Wait…these were Jeremy's friends? The one I think she pointed out to be Tyler, a dark haired guy with broad shoulders, "He's just over there."

We all followed his hand to where my cousin had just entered the canteen, eyes glued to his phone and a smirk on his face…just like that girl sitting on the other side of Blake…Bonnie was it? "Oh, well that lot are sophomores; feel free to call them midgets. I don't know _why_ we're friends-"

Ahh that explains it… "Oi, Care, we're friends because we grew up together. Don't act like you aren't irrevocably in love with us." She just rolled her eyes at the younger boy's objection, whacking a huge smile on her face and turning back to me.

"Anyway, where are you from? We don't get a lot of new people coming here."

I heard Blake mutter something along the lines of 'I couldn't tell' which earned him a kick under the table, "Denver…Colorado. We only arrived yesterday."

"Ooh skiing!" Of course that's the first thing anyone thinks of when they hear either of those two names, "I've always wanted to go there," She said in a sort of dreamy tone, looking upwards before shaking herself out of it, "But where are you staying? The hotel in town or do you have a place?"

I felt a bit like I was in an interview, the people surrounding me all but hanging on to my every word. It really wasn't that interesting, but yet they were all listening, "No…we're staying with my Aunt; she lives pretty close."

She opened her mouth to reply but at that moment my cousin reached the table, passing behind me with a pat on the top of the head, "Hey Jer." I smirked, ducking slightly as he offered Blake the same treatment before dropping down in the seat beside Bonnie.

"Len, good morning?"

Popping another segment of my orange into my mouth, I shrugged, "Schools' school."

"Wait…you two know each other?"

Glancing at the blonde, I nodded, "He's my cousin."

They all seemed surprised by that, "Wow…so would that make your parents the ridiculously rich Aunt and Uncle Jeremy told us about?"

Looking at my cousin as he smirked and shrugged, I rolled my eyes in amusement, "I guess so."

"Awesome," the blonde guy muttered, slumping down in his chair, "Care you told her about the party on Friday then-"

The girls squeal cut him off, jumping up in her seat by a new excitement, "Oh my god I completely forgot! You have to come, it's gonna be awesome. The hosts a complete twat but everyone's going and you'll get to meet everyone and it'll be _so_ fun! Please come!"

Jesus Christ she was so enthusiastic about everything! Looking at Blake for a moment, I thought fast, "Um…I'll ask." I didn't mean to sound so moody about it if I did. Usually I loved parties; we'd be going to them almost every weekend back in Denver. But the thing was that it was just after one such party that Jason went crazy. Obviously it wasn't going to happen again but…you know…

The girl on the other side of Blake, Bonnie I seem to remember, threw a chip at Caroline to shut her up before turning to me with more understanding eyes, "Don't listen to her, if you don't want to go you don't have to. Caroline's a cheerleader if you couldn't tell."

Laughing quietly at that, I looked back to the blonde as she cut in, "_Head_ cheerleader thank you very much."

The bell for the end of lunch rang too soon in my opinion. I never expected to make a lot of friends here; I was only here for a year so in my pessimistic mind I thought 'what was the point'. But these guys…I know I'd only spent an hour with them now and then sat next to Caroline in my next lesson but…I don't know, I could see myself being friends with them. It was hard not to love the blondes excessive happiness at everything or the way Bonnie rationalised everything she said to a more understandable and serious level.

In Calculus she spent the lesson telling me as much as she could about the school; the cliques, who was 'good' and who was 'bad', all the most recent dramas and break-ups. Blake did not look impressed but to be honest I think he was half asleep on my other side. All the lessons I'd been signed up for were AP because by some unsurprising twist of fate I'd managed to inherit my parent's genius. That sounded cocky, but it wasn't something I spread out like some people. I wanted to be a doctor, just like my parents…but that was normal. Lucky Blake was also clever because otherwise he'd be in trouble when the teacher asked a question to wake him up.

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of the day, I had a bunch of new contacts on my phone and promises to text about the party on Friday. Did I want to go? Who knows? Of course Jenna said yes, why wouldn't she? But really it was Blake that I wanted to ask and I couldn't exactly do that in front of everything without arousing suspicion. Why would you have to ask your supposed best friend for permission to go somewhere?

He said if I wanted to we could go but he was staying with me every second of it (which goes without saying) and if anything happened we were out of there before I could blink. But still that feeling that I was wasting his time because nothing was going to happen.

Wednesday rolled around after another sleepless night, the bright morning light spilling through the thin curtains into the room. Lying on my back, I glanced to the side to where Blake was lying on the couch, his bare chest rising and falling with his sleep. See he looked so peaceful when he was like that but I knew the second I sat up and the bed creaked he'd be awake. He'd probably be on alert if a pin dropped downstairs. You couldn't deny that the guy was good at his job.

When we got to school we were almost immediately met by our (I think our) new found friends. Caroline hooked her arm through mine, leading me into the school with a flurry of conversation. How did I feel comfortable here already? I guess their lack of newbies had the whole school accepting a lot easier. The whole school, that is, except one group.

I heard Bonnie mutter something along the lines of 'bitch alert' before, just like a scene out of Mean Girls, the crowded hallways parted like the sea to reveal…well, I guess they were the school bitches. As the typical scene goes, the one in the middle, a step in front of her two cronies, was clearly the boss. And of course she was pretty; with long brown hair and the type of clothes you'd see on the front of a _Seventeen_ magazine…all pink and girlie. The same with the two behind… I couldn't help but notice how much I stood in contrast; with them in pink and me dressed almost fully in black…what could I say? My black skinny jeans, heeled ankle boots and sheer black shirt were standard.

"And you have been noticed." Caroline said as the leaders cold brown eyes landed on me. Blowing out a sigh, I looked at my new friend and shrugged.

"Standard procedure. New school, face the bitches."

They both laughed quietly, relaxed as the three came to a halt in front of us. "You are?"

My eyes widening a fraction at the rude non-introduction, I shifted my black Eastpak on my shoulder, "Elena." Again, I wasn't being cocky in saying that I wasn't afraid of people like this. I used to be the…whoever this was, of my old school…except with any luck a bit nicer.

Her chin was tilted up in an 'I'm better than you' type air about her, looking me up and down, "Katherine Pierce." She announced proudly, watching me a moment longer before motioning to her lackeys, "Rose Smith and Andie Starr. We run this school."

Well…at least she was straight about it, "Good to know." I said, not sure why I needed to know this.

Her eyes narrowed a fraction, "You'll do good to remember it. We don't like competition."

I'm sorry…what? Was my life really turning into a High School chick-flick? Was I the new Cady Heron? They were gone before I could say anything more, turning to the other two, not sure whether to be confused or laugh so I settled for both, "Wow…she fits the stereotype. Competition?"

They both looked equally amused by the exchange, "The only thing she doesn't have is head cheerleader. That's _me_ bitches." Laughing at the blonde's clicking-finger wave thing that I hoped was just a joke, "And I guess she sees you as a threat…which is _good_! We need a new Queen Bee around here."

"I don't know about that. I'm not here to be stepping on any toes."

"Oh you already have." Bonnie announced as I opened my locker to retrieve a book, looking at her in confusion, the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Well everyone's talking about the hot newbie in Senior Year."

Lord save me.

I had Biology last that day, a subject that my new friends proclaimed was 'too advanced' for their poor little minds. Blake and I took the bench near the back of the class, watching as everyone filed in. I was getting used to the looks by now; the curious ones, wondering about where I was from, what I was doing here, who was that guy who was always beside me. In the hallways there'd be jealous looks from the girls who assumed Blake was my boyfriend, ignorant to the fact that he was 23 years old and could kill someone with a flick of his hand. Or then there were the looks (occasionally more verbalised) from the jocks around the hallways…those I was used to and knew to ignore. Jason was a jock.

The teacher was a guy called Mr Anderson and, as I should have seen coming, he was one of those types of teachers that believed seating plans were the answer to a calm and well-behaved classroom. Cue the class being divided and me finding myself with the group lined up to select a name to be our partner for the rest of the year. And you know what was great? Blake was also in this group. He did not look impressed. "I was done with this shit five years ago."

Trying not to laugh at his quiet grumbling I stepped forward to take a name out of the box, unfolding the strip of paper and reading out the name that I didn't quite recognise…

"Damon Salvatore…"

The chorus of quiet groans around the room surprised me, looking up and around until I found the guy sitting at the back of the class, hand raised and a smug smirk on his face. "That would be me."

Fuck…my life.

The guy was hot. More than hot. Keep it together Elena! Shifting my books in my arm, I glanced back at Blake who just rolled his eyes, pressing my lips together to keep from laughing as I made my way towards the Adonis in the corner. Okay, relax girl, you're being stupid. But those blue eyes…Jesus effing Christ. Dropping down in the seat beside him, I tried to ignore those eyes burning into the side of my face, cracking a small smile and glancing up at him, "I'm Elena."

"Hmm…I know."

Frowning a little at that, he didn't say any more. I looked up as Blake read out the name of a completely over-excited girl who make a strange squeaking sound as her name was called. Well…who could blame her? He shot me an unimpressed look before sitting down in the seat beside her, one diagonal to ours beside the wall. I returned it with a smile, picking up my pen and spinning it on my thumb as I always did when I was bored in lessons.

As the lesson went on I tried my best to focus on the teacher and not the guy sitting right to the right of me, our legs almost touching under the small desk and our arms brushing every now and again. He had his bag on the desk but wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was on his phone to the teacher, sending text after text to someone but I didn't look at who; it was none of my business.

"You care if he sees you?" I asked quietly, not looking at him; instead continuing to take notes from the teacher.

"Nope, what can he do?"

Smirking at his attitude, I shrugged, "Confiscate it?"

"Why when he knows I'll just steal it back?" Shaking my head in amusement, I glanced back up at the teacher, spinning the pen in the break, "You're new."

"Well done."

"Where are you from?"

Shrugging my shoulder, I winced slightly as the motion tugged on the wound but ignored it. They'd been hurting more recently...maybe it was the back pack… "Colorado, Denver."

"My rents friends live out there."

Frowning a little, I looked over at him as if to say 'that's _so_ interesting' when something clicked, my mouth falling open a fraction, "Salvatore…as in Giuseppe Salvatore?"

Now it was his turn to frown, "Stalker…but yes, that's my dad."

Nodding slowly and thoughtfully, I smiled a little, looking back to the teacher, "Well I guess that makes us family friends."

He was quiet for a moment, "So you're Elena Gilbert?" Nodding but not taking my eyes off my notes; I was surprisingly good at multi-tasking and it was coming in handy right now, "I almost remember you. Oh yeah…you were the one who ran around our back yard naked all summer."

Eyes widening in something between laughter and embarrassment, I gave a gentle elbow to his side, "If I don't remember it then it never happened."

"Hmm, whatever helps you sleep at night?"

Laughing quietly, I shook my head. That was embarrassing wasn't it… damn him.

Everyone jumped to their feet and started packing up before the bell had even sounded; any students sixth-sense that the hourly torture was coming to an end. But, taking my time, I barely noticed my new partner lingering too, walking to the door with me as if it was nothing. Glancing up at him as we made our way out of the classroom, he kept his eyes on the screen of his phone, tapping away as if this was perfectly normal.

Blake was waiting by the door, that usual bored expression on his face which never failed to make me smile. He really was very good at being the bored senior. "See you round Lena." The blue eyes landed on me once more as we left the classroom, a small smirk on his face as he uttered the words and disappeared before I could say anything in return.

Smiling a little, I looked up at my shadow and shrugged, "Ah new friends." I said with a sarcastic dreamy tone as we started down the hallway and towards the exit, "How was your partner? Amy…was it? I think she quite likes you."

"Shut up."

Laughing at his tone, I gave him a gentle shove with my shoulder, making him look down, "You alright?" As much as I liked to annoy him, I didn't want him to be miserable. Sure the teasing was mutual but…you know.

He smirked, rolling his eyes, "I just had to spend an hour fending off some girl who's the same age as my little sister…forgive me for being a little less than joyous."

"You have a little sister? What's her name?"

He nodded, holding the door open for me and we made our way out into the sunshine, "Yep, called Lexi. She's a devil child, you'd get on well. Common features and all-"

"Asshole."

"Danger magnet."

"Oi!"

**Reviews mean updates, I'm just putting these chapters up until we get to the interesting stuff. I've written ahead and it does get better I think so please review**


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking between Bonnie and Caroline down the hallway on Friday morning, talking about something or other. I think they were planning their outfits for the party that I'd finally relented and agreed to go to, much to Blake's joy. He'd seemed to be getting on pretty well with Elijah and Kol a few steps behind us. I wonder how hard it was for him to pretend like he played things like COD. Well he sure knew enough about guns and weapons to bullshit.

We were almost at our lockers, conveniently situated in the same cluster, when I felt eyes on me and looked up just in time to meet those bottomless blue ones. Feeling my pulse pick up slightly as everything else seemed to slow down a fraction, I gave a small smile, laughing quietly at his cocky smirk in return. But then everything sped up again and he was gone.

"_What_ was that?"

I hadn't realised they were both watching the exchange in utter bafflement, pulling me to the side to where our lockers were, "What was what?"

"That! With dickhead Salvatore."

Laughing when I thought they were joking, it took a moment to realise they were actually serious, feeling my brow crease with confusion, "He's my partner in Bio. Why…he seems quite nice-"

"No! Do not be fooled! Don't let yourself be sucked in to his trap!"

Finding it hard not to smile, I tilted my head to the side, "What trap?"

The blonde let out a sigh, as if preparing herself for a rant. I got comfortable, "Damon Salvatore is a fucking asshole, Elena…he's like, that guy, that everyone wants to be or be with because he's just 'so cool' and ridiculous hot but he knows it. So he gets girls all the time and he makes them think he really likes them and then he just leaves them after a week! He's a player and a horrible person and all you'll ever get from him is pain so don't go there Elena…don't get sucked in."

Okay…so he didn't have fans here… "He seemed fine-"

"Exactly! He's an asshole, Elena…don't buy into it." Bonnie cut me off, a serious tone to her voice.

I frowned a little, shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know, I'm not buying into anything. It's not like I'm gonna jump into bed with the guy; I don't know him."

She sighed, accepting that, "Okay, just…be careful."

Rather typically, because my shadow was ever in hearing distance, he took on board the warning from my friends. Now that was an awkward Biology lesson. I wasn't going to not talk to the guy because of something they said. Sure I'd keep it in mind but I wasn't going to not talk to him…

"Your friend doesn't like me much."

Glancing up at him as he motioned towards Blake and cracked a smile, "Ah, Blakey isn't a people person." It was fair enough to say; he was quiet and that, combined with his appearance, made him intimidating. He got on with the friends we'd made but I don't even think that acting as his real self he was that sociable.

I felt Damon's eyes on me as I doodled absent-mindedly on the notepad. Mr Anderson had left the room to get something so the class was in chaos; paper airplanes flying over our heads and the like. I wasn't really in a talking mood today; the wounds hurt more than usual and I'd forgotten to bring any pain meds with me. It wasn't a good day. The one on my side hurt the most though, my hand pressing against it as subtly as I could, "Is he your boyfriend?"

At the question my gaze snapped up to meet his, frowning a little, "No, we're best friends."

"He doesn't leave you alone."

"So?"

"He's always watching you."

"He's protective." It was a good lie; in fact it wasn't a lie. He was protective because it was his job to be.

Damon didn't look convinced and the way he was watching me made me feel like he saw right through it all. He knew something was off, "You sure he's not just jealous?"

Sighing heavily, I shook my head, "Jealous of what? He's not. Just drop it." I muttered, stretching slightly and pressing my hand a little closer to the thick bandaging on my side. The doctors had said it would take a few months for it to heal. They'd wanted me to stay in bed for a week but I couldn't; I hated just lying around like that. When he'd shot my side the bullet had gone into my stomach…they said I was lucky to survive that one. The one on my shoulder was more of a flesh wound, just under my collar bone but both had gone deep. Maybe I should have died…I wasn't very good at dealing with this much pain without showing it. But I swallowed it back, rolling my shoulder slightly only to wince a little more.

"Are you alright?"

Opening my eyes again, I saw the teacher back at the front of the class and felt Damon's eyes on me, an unexpected flicker of concern in their blue depths. How could Caroline and Bonnie say he was such a bad guy if he worried about someone he didn't know? "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced and I could feel a second pair of eyes on me, not looking in that direction but after a moment my phone vibrated in my pocket. Sighing heavily, I pulled out the iPhone 4S and opened the message from Blake: _What's wrong?_

Of course he'd notice: _Hurts_. The simple reply was all he needed to know; he'd figure out the rest. The reply came in under a minute: _Your meds are in my locker. How long?_ Sighing once more, I looked up at the clock: _A while_. I wouldn't tell him that they'd been hurting all day because that would just annoy him: _You should've told me. Can you wait till the end?_ I sent back an affirmative before slipping my phone back into its pocket, looking to my side and Damon to see the small frown on his face, eyes trained on the paper in front of him. I don't know if he read the texts over my shoulder…I hope he didn't. He may be nice to me but I really didn't know they guy.

"Are you coming to the party later?"

Rubbing my eyes wearily, I nodded, "Yeah, kind of being dragged into it. You?"

He smirked, an unreadable look in his eyes, "Well it's at my house."

Ahh so he was the 'twat' that they'd told me about. How ironic, "Then your house is going to be completely trashed tonight. Are your parents out?"

"I'm great at hiding things from my parents. They've only caught us once and I've hosted a _lot_ of parties." Smiling at the look he gave me, I shook my head slightly, "They've gone to Richmond for the week."

At that my eyes widened a little…if they were in Richmond, does that mean they were seeing my parents? Why didn't I know about these things? I'd spoken to mum just last night but she hadn't mentioned anything…but why would she? "Well good luck."

Pumped up on various pain killers, I was under strict instructions not to drink any sort of alcohol tonight. Bonnie and Caroline came over beforehand, easily slipping into the role of friends. It felt almost effortless and I couldn't help but be thankful that I'd managed to find some friends already.

I changed in the bathroom, not wanting to risk them seeing any of the wounds. It wasn't just the pain ones, the ones covered in wadding…my body was littered with cuts and bruises. Two of my ribs were broken too but I think I was pretty good at hiding it all. They didn't make for a good night's sleep though. But before of that I didn't wear what I might usually wear to a party. It's not like I'd show off a lot of skin but more than this. Pulling on some skin tight black jeans with a scalloped edge black tank top, I put my black leather jacket on top, successfully hiding all the damage. Opening the door back to my room, pulling my hair up into a high ponytail as I did so, I smiled at my two friends.

"Hey you look good!" Bonnie announced, zipping up her bodycon skirt as she did so.

"Thanks, you too. Do people really go all out for these things?" I asked, crossing to the table where my makeup bag was stashed.

"Well yeah, it's a party; any excuse to get dressed up."

At that Caroline scoffed, turning back from the mirror where she was doing her mascara, "Yeah like we don't have enough excuses in this town. All these parties, then all the founders events, Miss Mystic…there are a million reasons to get dressed up here."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes, dropping down on the bed to lace up her heels. "Yes we like dressing up. But you don't have to."

"Jocks like skin."

Smirking at Caroline's point, I set about doing my make-up, "Then it's a good thing I don't like jocks."

By the time we arrived at the party it was in full swing. There were people _everywhere_ in the vast Boarding House in the woods. There were cars lining the long driveway and couples wondering off here and there…a typical party it seemed. The music was blaring as we entered and, without even a conscious thought, I slipped me hand into Blake's as space became scarce.

He leant down to speak into my ear as we walked through the crowd, "Keep your phone on you, and call me if anything happens okay? I'll stay as close as I can."

"I'll be fine, what's gonna happen?" I replied, feeling him squeeze my hand a little.

"No drinking. And keep an eye on your drink."

"Yes sir-"

"-I mean it."

I stuck with Caroline and Bonnie for the most part. I think it was safe to say that I was the only one there not drinking. My black 5-inch platform Chelsea boots were the perfect height to dance in but I refrained as much as I could, knowing it would only cause more pain. To be honest I didn't really notice the time passing, only that the clock on my phone was suddenly reading quarter to midnight and I'd lost Blake. Knowing there was no real reason for him to stay close I didn't panic; what would happen if I panicked every time he wasn't there? The whole point was that I needed to be safe without him there eventually. Anyway, there would be no more Jason's.

**-Blake's POV-**

I'd been many a person's bodyguard in the past few years, each gig usually lasting a few months at most. Most of them were cases of domestic abuse or stalkers…that type, and for them there was that constant threat. But this one…this one had me on edge. There was no single threat; Elena wasn't actually in constant danger from some psychopathic stalker that wanted to blow her brains out. My job was to keep her safe from anything and everything which was a lot harder than one might think.

She was a nice girl, Elena…perhaps too nice. When those two girls told her to be careful of the Salvatore boy I could tell she would wait to make up her mind for herself. I'd know her for what? Two weeks? I could already tell she didn't really judge people from what others said. She was clever, both intellectually and regarding common sense, but somehow she was still naïve, not that I'd tell her that; she seemed the type to take offence.

Grayson had told me everything about her relationship with Jason Hart, showing me the police report and all. Add to that what she'd told me, I knew as much as I'd ever find out. Maybe it was because she was the same age as my sister or…I don't know, but I actually _wanted_ to protect her. Not that I didn't for the others, but she was different.

I was in another room to her but I could see her through the doorway, standing with a group I didn't recognise but the blonde girl was next to her. The red head clinging onto my arm had no idea that I wasn't listening to a word she said, rather thinking of the best way to get her to leave. She was wasting her time; the girl was a junior and I was not a pervert. But my , eyes stayed trained on my charge , narrowing slightly as I saw her look to the blonde, her drink held in her hand…the guy on her other side reaching out, pretending to be tripping…

I'd been to enough parties like this between actually being in school to having this job. I looked young so I was good for going into schools. I knew what a roofie looked like.

Not fucking cool.

**-Elena's POV-**

Laughing about something that that boy (Kol, was it?) had just said, I was just raising my drink, a very juvenile coke, to my lips when, all of a sudden, the red party cup was ripped from my hand and the drink was poured out into the sink behind me. Eyes wide in shock, I whirled around to find myself face to face with…Damon? What…?

No one else in the group seemed to notice the drink-stealing but I was not impressed, "What the hell?!"

"It was roofied." His voice came out almost as a growl, anger in his eyes as he stared at the back of the head quickly leaving the kitchen…wasn't that the guy who'd been standing next to me a minute ago?

"Bullshit…" I muttered, not quite believing it until I saw Blake, halfway across the room with a frown on his face, looking back Damon as my mouth fell open, "No way! What an asshole."

He cracked a small smile, both of us looking to Blake as he appeared beside me, an eyebrow raised, "What did I tell you?"

"I know, I know!" I grumbled, scuffing one shoe against the other, "I'll be careful next time."

"You better be." He said, shaking his head slightly before turning to a very confused looking Damon, "Good one mate." he muttered before heading back the way he came. We'd decided on a fifteen metre rule at this party; that's how close we had to be. So I didn't _have_ to be with him at all times.

Letting out a deep breath, I looked up at Damon with a small smile, "Thanks…"

"Is he like your bodyguard or something?"

I couldn't help but freeze as he hit the nail right on the head, tone one of jest but he didn't know how right he was. My voice came out a little squeakier than usual," No…" Very convincing Elena, "Just as I said…protective."

He made a quiet noise, looking in the direction he'd gone, "You want another drink?"

"Sure,"

**-Damon's POV-**

What was I doing? Why the hell was I, Damon Salvatore, practically running across a room to stop one girl who I didn't really know from being drugged? Why was I so pissed off that someone had tried to do that to her? She was just another girl…

Except she wasn't. Groaning quietly as I realised that this was really happening, I swore under my breath. I'd always promised myself that this wouldn't happen; I wouldn't be that guy who suddenly changes when they meet some girl that they like. I never _liked_ a girl…that wasn't me. So why did I _like_ her? Okay, I admit that she's hot. I think it took all of one hour on the day she arrived to gain the attention of the whole school. Hotter than Katherine or any of them, and definitely a better personality…

Oh god I was talking about personalities. What was happening to me? Klaus would rip the piss out of me for years if he knew. But then I guess I could just comment on his undying love for Caroline Forbes that he downright refuses to admit to anyone.

I'd long since decided I didn't like her friend; the guy that was constantly there like he was her shadow or something. There was just something about him…the way he was always watching her, even if it didn't look like he was. Whenever she moved he'd mirror it, whenever she looked somewhere he'd do the same. It was weird. Maybe he was her boyfriend...though she'd been pretty definite that he wasn't when I asked. But maybe there was something there…

**Review, review, review! **

**Got a lot of chapters done so if you review I'll give faster updates :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews! Just gonna keep going here :) Love the feedback**

I hadn't meant to spend the rest of the party with Damon…it just happened that I did. Bonnie and Caroline's warnings remained in my mind but…I don't know, I guess we just got on well. I don't know what we talked about most of the time but we didn't stop; it was easy. And when we weren't talking we were dancing, too lost in the music to really care. Besides...everyone was dancing, right? I even spotted my new blonde friend dancing with one Klaus Michaelson who of course she insisted she didn't like...pah.

I didn't kiss him…I could have, and I may have wanted to, but I didn't. For one thing, however nice he was being a small and arguably insignificant part of me (my brain that is) still did believe what my friends had said, and also I don't think I'd be ready to do anything with anyone for a long time. Not after last time. You forget it was only two weeks ago that I was waking up drenched in my own blood in my 'boyfriends' bed. No…I needed a while…

So that weekend I spent at home, just finishing work and spending time with my family. On Sunday I went to meet Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill in the afternoon, finding myself sat in a booth and being thoroughly interrogated. Blake was sat at the bar talking to Ric which no one seemed to think of as odd…which in itself _was_ odd. "I honestly don't understand, what game is he playing?"

Taking a sip of the cranberry juice I'd ordered, I leant back against the seat, "Maybe he's not playing a game, maybe he's just an alright guy-"

"-Bonnie, she's been sucked in."

Oh bloody hell. Laughing at her drama-queen tendencies, I reached across the table and held her wrist, "Caroline, I promise you, I am not at all 'sucked in'. Just because I talked to him for a while doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with the guy. I'm not an idiot." I learnt my lesson…of course I didn't say that bit out loud.

"I don't remember him ever being nice before. Even Stefan's confused and they're brothers."

"I think you're overreacting."

"Oi newbie, you don't know Damon."

Laughing quietly, I took another sip and glanced down at my phone as it lit up, "Who's that?" Bonnie asked as I opened the text, smiling as I read it. When I didn't reply straight away she smiled, "It's him isn't it…"

"You gave him your number!"

Outrage. They were kidding really but it really was quite funny, "Guys, chill, I can handle myself. And besides, he's just complaining about biology."

The blonde started grumbling quietly, "Sounds like the type of texts I'd send my boyfriend."

For that I flicked a peanut at her, ignoring her yelp of surprise, "I am not having another boyfriend for a very long time. Or anything or the sort, so just…relax."

They were both quiet for a moment after that, watching me with varying degrees of confusion present on their faces, "Why not?" Looking back up in question, Bonnie elaborated, "Just…you know, you're really pretty, majority of the guys at school like you…you're not with anyone as far as we're aware…"

I bit my lip, thinking fast before shaking my head," Um…I just got out of a relationship…a long one. Didn't end too well." I added, the understatement of the century, finishing my juice and shifting uncomfortably on the seat. There was no need for me not to tell them; if I wanted to I could…I just didn't want people to know just yet.

I think they could tell the conversation made me uncomfortable so Caroline did what she did best and made everyone laugh, "Well that guys a douche-bag Let's go home and have post-break up movies and ice-cream. Your shadow can come too, don't worry."

* * *

I got almost the whole way through Monday without bumping into Damon, but what did that matter because we'd been texting…a lot. I don't really know where it came from to be honest. It started off about biology and complaining and then it just went on from there. Even when he turned up this week with a different girl to last, the routine being one that I would grow to recognise, I couldn't help but find him easy to talk to…_nice _to talk to. Oh what was I getting myself into? Nothing Elena, stop being foolish, you're an arrogant and delusional prick if you think he'd ever actually be _interested_ in someone like _you__. _Just shut up and get to your lesson.

Blake and I had made an agreement last night that, while at school, the distance could be a little more. Like we'd always be in the same area or corridor, but we didn't have to be right next to one another all the time. The added freedom felt good. It wasn't that I didn't like him because I did, dare I say we were pretty good friends already…But that said I also liked not being followed around everywhere.

There were pro's and con's to this new agreement.

And, quite naturally, the cons didn't take long to show their ugly face. We'd stretched it a little; he'd gone to Biology ahead of me, telling me that if I wasn't there in a certain amount of time he'd come find me. I guess he knew I wanted a little more freedom. Anyway, the halls were still crowded with people trying to take their time to lessons and I had to wait behind a crowd. There was a lot of noise up ahead which I figured was down to the jocks who'd decided that the hall was a good time to practice their poor wrestling capabilities.

Letting out an exasperated sigh before turning around, planning on going the long way round. Sending Blake a quick text, I started down the steps to the floor below. I got halfway down that slightly darker and definitely deserted corridor when, before I knew what was happening, I heard a massive bang behind me, flinching at the sound only for a sudden force to plough into me on my side, sending me back against the wall with a painful crash. Everything seemed to happen very quickly after that; the very large guy was suddenly on the floor, clutching his face, Blake having appeared literally out of nowhere and towering over me. With my hand clamped over my mouth in shock, heart beating out of time, I watched as the guy jumped up and was gone before I could even catch his face.

Breathing heavily, I took deep breaths to try and calm down, "What the hell." I panted, moving my hand to my chest as Blake spun round, looking me over with worry-filled eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just…surprised. Where did you come from?"

He didn't look convinced, one hand on my waist as he searched for any new injuries. The already hurting wound on the other side of my waist felt strange from where the guy had hit directly into it but I didn't say anything just now. "It's my job to be close Lena, and this is exactly why. Now are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…thank you Blake." I rushed, nodding.

He shook his head, one hand linking with mine, "C'mon, the bells gone."

It took five minutes to reach the classroom, ten minutes late but the teacher didn't even notice us slipping into our seats in the darkened room, a DVD playing at the front. "Where've you been?"

Sitting straight, my muscles tense, I forced a smile, "Nowhere."

Very convincing Elena, he didn't buy it for a second, instead watching me for a moment and probably noticing my tense posture and breathing a little heavier than usual, "Are you alright?"

Nodding firmly, I kept my eyes on the projection, recognising the film as one I'd seen at least three times before, fingers wound tight together on my lap, almost to the point that it hurt but that wasn't my concern. My concern was the fact that that would still felt weird…usually it just hurt but right now it _really_ hurt. But more a sting…or a throbbing than the ache I'd grown so accustomed to. It was about halfway through the lesson, or the film maybe, that it happened… I shifted in the chair, freezing stock-still as I felt something break, something else warm and damp.

When I swore under my breath it brought back his attention but I hardly noticed, one hand moving to slide under my shirt to my waist, swearing again as it came back damp, "Fuck…"

"What's wrong?" Making a quiet sound and shaking my head, I swallowed thickly as he looked down at my hand, then my side, hearing him swear this time. Our exchange was so quiet it didn't attract any attention, "Shit! You're bleeding Lena…"

Swallowing again and trying to keep myself from fainting, I could feel my vision getting paler and paler. I wasn't good with blood, I never had been; everything would go white and I'd pass out…My body started to shake slightly, tiny tremors running through my muscles, "Get Blake…"I muttered, closing my eyes and a moment later I felt a gentle hand on my waist. Opening my eyes I turned to see my bodyguard crouched down behind our desk, "Sorry." I mumbled; not sure why.

"Can you walk?" Nodding even though I wasn't sure, he slung my bag over his shoulder, "C'mon." I didn't really pay attention to what happened next, maybe blanking out because one second I was in the classroom and the next I was being set down against the lockers outside, Blake's hands on my waist to keep me up as one pressed against the bleed, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, almost sounding angry.

"Didn't realise."

My eyelids began to droop a little, my body feeling tired, "Hey, hey! Len you keep your eyes open."

In my dazed state I didn't really think about what I was doing or saying, a face filling my mind…cruel words of someone who said they loved me, "He wanted me dead."

"Elena-"

The warning in his tone didn't function with me, eyelids drifting once more, "I should be dead." I was pretty sure my voice was no more than a whisper, swallowing thickly.

"Stop being stupid, now stay awake." Heaving a heavy sigh, I frowned, trying to pull myself out of the memories.

"What happened to her?"

The second voice had me blinking, trying harder to clear my vision to see…of course I knew who it was, "I'm fine." It was more of a croak than anything.

Neither of them listened to me, "She'll be fine."

"That wasn't my question." He sounded…worried, almost. No…this Damon Salvatore that I was learning to know didn't seem anything like the one I'd been warned about.

I could _feel_ Blake's frustration as he tried to stem the bleeding, "She's just hurt, leave it!" He cut him off dismissively, not wanting to focus on that right now, "Why won't you stop bleeding?" The question seemed more to himself than anything; I couldn't exactly answer it.

"Don't be a dick Blake." I muttered, feeling my head clear and blinking away the blurriness.

"He's in the way."

"He's not doing anything."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Let's get you home."

The second voice cut in, "Shouldn't she be going to the hospital-"

"-No."

"Blake!" Why was he so rude to Damon? "I'm fine Damon."

"Bullshit." He muttered, a frown on his face as Blake's arm slid around my waist, hand still pressed to the wound. I could tell he wanted to get out of the school.

Blinking a few times, I swallowed before speaking again, my body feeling as weak as it did two weeks ago, "I'll text you." And that was that…according to Blake at least because he didn't hang around any longer. By the time we reached Jenna's the bleeding had stopped and I looked like I'd just walked off the set of _Dead Set_.

Blake Jones sure could be a caveman when he wanted. With no say in the matter I found myself upstairs lying on the bed, top half stripped down to my underwear and a frown on my face as he sat on the edge of the bed, bowl of water and sponge in hand. Past the point of feeling self-conscious, I just waited as he wiped the blood from my stomach. And that's exactly how my dear aunt found us however long later, letting out a surprised curse, "Bloody hell what are you doing!? Oh shit, what happened?"

Trying my best not to smile, I propped myself up on my elbows, "It was an accident."

Yeah…that's what they all say, "She got shoved against a wall and it broke the scab. I decked the guy."

Silence...

"Oh Elena…" Sigh, "You really are a danger magnet."

What was with that?

**Oui? Non? Je ne said pas...**

**Tell me tell me**


	6. Chapter 6

**You lot are amazing :)**

They didn't let me go to school the next day, despite the fact that I was perfectly fine. With strict orders I was to stay in bed all day…_all day_! For what? I wasn't about to peg it. That was the precise reason that I'd convinced my parents not to make me stay in hospital for weeks on end after it happened. I had texted Damon earlier, telling him I was fine and to please, _please_ not tell anyone…to which he'd replied with a promising yes. The last thing I wanted was for everyone at school to find out…just imagine the rumours…

I didn't really sleep these days anyway so it just made the day drag on even longer, just lying on the bed with my iPod playing through my Urbanears. Not even my computer could keep me occupied; no film lasting long enough. I was tempted to play _Lawrence of Arabia_…that was very long and likely to force me into sleep.

With the headphones on, I didn't hear the door swinging open, or the newcomer calling my name to try and gain my attention. No, it was only when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder that my eyes snapped open, jerking upright because that was _not_ Blake, "Damon?" I said in confusion, pulling off the headphones and pressing the wound I'd just strained a little more.

He smirked, dropping down on the other side of the bed facing me, perfectly at home, "Surprise."

"What are you doing here?" I was allowed to be confused right? I mean, I guess we were friends but I wasn't even at the 'popping by' stage with Caroline or Bonnie yet.

"Just came to check you were okay after yesterday."

Taking a moment to believe it, I felt a smile tugging at my lips and a strange sensation in my stomach. Was he really this nice or was it an act? Please don't be an act. "At 1:30 on a school day?"

He waved a careless hand, grabbing the old teddy bear sat on the cushions and spinning it around, "Schools schmool. _Are_ you okay? Consider me well and truly freaked out. And worried…me, about a girl I met last week. Don't tell my friends."

Laughing quietly, I slowly leant back against the headboard, "I'm fine, honestly. Sorry about that."

He nodded, quiet for a moment but I knew he wanted to ask, "So what actually happened? You can't just start bleeding like that in the middle of school with no reason…what happened?"

Sighing heavily, I shrugged again, "Yesterday or in general?"

Was it so bad that I couldn't see the cons of telling him? As I said, I had no reason _not_ to tell people. But then what would happen if I told him before Caroline and Bonnie? It wasn't like I owed anything to them…but still…I'd say it was already a case of hoes before bros…or whichever way round. Did I even trust him?. "Both? I promise you I won't tell anyone anything."

Thinking for a moment, I knew I wanted to tell him…but there was that echo in my ear, "People have made you out to be the least trustworthy person in school." I said after a while, biting my lip as his eyebrow rose, something between offence, surprise and amusement, "And by people I mean the friends I've made. And most of what they said seems to be true but I just don't know about that bit yet…"

"What bits were true?"

"The fact that you're a player, you're cocky, you can be rude, they think you're always rude but you haven't been rude to me so far. Then they said the only reason you're being nice to me is so you can, and I quote, 'pull me into a trap' by which I assume they meant get into my pants and then forget all about me."

He looked almost amused, but there was something else there too, "And what do you think?"

Shrugging slightly, I stretched my legs out in front of me, "I think I don't know…if they're right then you should definitely go into acting…or maybe law, because you're a great bullshitter and you have me fooled. I usually see through lies."

A small smile graced his mouth, more genuine than the usual smirk, "I'm glad. Barbie just doesn't like me because likes Klaus."

Raising an eyebrow, I quickly skimmed my mind to put a face to the name…ahh…I remember, "Hmm…now that she denies."

"Do you want to tell me what happened now?"

Opening my mouth to speak, I gave a small smile, "Not yet…I don't want to sound like a bitch but I've been stabbed in the back enough times before to know that a person's word doesn't really mean that much in High School."

He thought on that for a moment, chin raised before he nodded, "Fair enough. But one day."

Smiling, I nodded because I was in no doubt that one day he would know, "By the way, how'd you get up here?"

"Your friend let me in. Does he live here or something?"

"He let you up here…?" Considering how much Blake seemed to dislike Damon, I think I was allowed to be confused. And he wasn't even in the same room.

"Under pain of intense injury if I did anything. Seriously, the guys mad."

Laughing at that, I pulled my hair over one shoulder, "No he's not, he's an angel. And yes he lives here."

A moment of silence passed, his eyes remaining on my face and I felt like he was piecing things together, "Is he your bodyguard or something…serious question."

Eyes widening a fraction, I tried to keep my face blank, "Why would you think that?"

"Because he's always there, he's always watching you. He acts like one, especially yesterday; and the party on the weekend with your drink. And look at you! You have all these cuts and bruises everywhere…" Wincing slightly as I realised I was just in a tank top and some pyjama bottoms, the bandaging on my shoulder plainly visible, moving to cover them as best I could, "Don't be embarrassed by it, I'm just pointing out that it's pretty clear something's happened to you. So I'm going to assume that he's your bodyguard from now on."

He really was clever wasn't he? One of my hands slid up to rest on my shoulder, shrugging slightly, "Think what you want."

"You're not denying it."

"I don't see any point. But if you tell _anyone_ I'll…set him on you." He cracked a smile at that but my words only proved him right, a flicker of something else in eyes…something like caring.

"You make him sound like a pit-bull."

"If I tell him you did something bad…" I was only teasing but his eyes widened a little, "I'm kidding!"

His smile seemed forced and I frowned a little on seeing it, "But I wouldn't…" Tilting my head in confusion, I waited for him to elaborate, "I know I don't really know you but you're different…I wouldn't do anything to you." Biting my lip so as not to smile, I nodded once, not left disappointed when his mouth tugged into a smirk and on came the comment that made him Damon, "Well, nothing you wouldn't enjoy."

"Smooth."

"That's just me."

"You're cocky."

"With reason."

Rolling my eyes and stifling a laugh, I gestured to my computer with my foot, "Wanna watch a film? I think I've almost exhausted Netflix…"

He glanced at the screen, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the title on the screen, "_Lawrence of Arabia_? Seriously…I mean, it's a good film and all but-"

"-I was thinking of the best thing to make me go to sleep. That's what came to mind."

"_Lord of the Kings_ maybe?"

He said it like it was obvious…silly boy, "Wrong, how can you sleep knowing Viggo Mortenson could appear on your screen at any given moment? That man is just…awesome."

"I don't feel the same way." Smiling as he shifted to sit next to me, a tad closer than necessary, pulling the apple laptop onto his lap, "But _this_ film-"

"I am not watching _Bring It On_ Damon, please don't make me."

There was a massive grin on his face as he tapped in the title of the film, ignoring my completely and I let out a groan, "It's a great film."

"What? Because it's got cheerleaders with short skirts?" He just grinned a little more, pressing play, "You are _such_ a guy."

"It's just natural." He pointed out, shrugging and slouching down a little more on the pillows, looking completely at home, "What about you? Ever a cheerleader?"

Sighing heavily, I leant my head back, "Once upon a time."

Now that made him perk up, "You were?!"

"Oh piss off, I did it for a year and got kicked out because I had some huge argument with the head." These were not ways to take his mind off it…well done Elena, "She thought I was trying to take over."

"Were you more flexible than her or something?"

Trying my best not to smile at his casual yet surprisingly loaded question, I took a sip of the water, returning it to the bedside table, "Mind out of the gutter Salvatore." He just smirked, pretending to focus on the film but I was all too conscious of how close we were sitting, his hair just brushing my shoulder, "But yes…I was."

Hah…Elena – 1, Damon – 0

.

It was just like that that my cousin found us however long later. I assumed school was over when the door swung open and he paused, looking at us with utter confusion on his face as his gaze settled on the imposter, "Why the hell are you in my house?"

"I didn't invite him."

"I'm just a nice guy, coming to check that she's still alive."

At that Jeremy scoffed, still looking a little lost, "I think I've stepped into the Twilight Zone…" At that moment a chorus of cheering erupted from the computer, some god awful clappy cheer-off or something embarrassing, "What the fuck are you watching?"

Sharing a look, trying not to laugh, Damon answered, completely straight-faced, "_Bring It On…All Or Nothing_."

Silence. My cousin just watched us, mouth hanging slightly open with a mixture of disbelief and horror on his face, "Right…bye." And with that he took his leave, closing the door behind him and I couldn't help but laugh at his obvious distaste.

"Well personally I think it's a brilliant film."

"Oh yeah, the acting is just…Oscar- worthy."

"I know! I mean there are films like…I don't know, _Great Expectations_…but then there's _Bring It On_! Seriously, anyone in their right mind would go for the second."

Laughing at his sarcasm, I glanced up at him, "_Great Expectations_ is a classic though."

"Very true. What's your favourite film?"

Now that was a difficult question. I blew out a breath as I thought, "Well…_Ferris Bueller_ because it's just epic. Same with _The Breakfast Club_…and _Harry Potter_ because that's just my childhood. Yeah…I guess those ones, what about you?"

"Same with the first, and the second two are great films. Hmm…I guess I have to go with films like _Taken_ or the _Bourne_ films…but then _Kingdom of Heaven_ has to be a guilty pleasure."

"But they are amazing films. Even though I was kind of young when I first saw _Taken_ and it freaked me out because I was going on holiday with my friends like the week after. Anyway, good choices."

He smirked, nodding towards the screen, "And let's not forget _Bring It On_."

Giving a mocking sigh, I reached forward and pressed play again, "Let's not."

And into silence we fell.

**Whad'ya think?**

**Hope you're liking these quick updates, keep reviewing and more will come. It's not like I have four essays to do for Friday...**

**My priorities are damn sorted**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooh this chap's a long one...by my standards at least...**

"Why the hell was Damon Salvatore at your house last night?"

That was my greeting when I arrived at school the next morning, standing by Blake as he got things from his locker and turning to find Caroline and Bonnie watching me with varying degrees of confusion and impatience on their faces. Smiling and shifting my bag over my shoulder, I shrugged, "He just came over to check I was okay, ended up staying for a while. Don't worry, nothing happened."

My tone was teasing and theirs were anything but, "Check you were okay? What was wrong with you? And Jeremy said you were both in bed watching _Bring It On…_of all films."

Oops, slip up, "I just felt ill, that's why I left early the day before. I'd been watching a film anyway…I don't know guys! Stop making a big deal out it."

The blondes mouth fell open at that, silence following for way too short a time. And then..."You _like_ him!"

"No-" I cut myself off before they could use the 'protest too much' point so instead I let out a calming sigh, "I don't _know_ him. And I've already told you guys I'm not interested in being with someone. I'm enjoying life as a single pringle."

Ah they tried not to smile. How can you not with that phrase? "Well keep our warnings in mind. The guy's bad news." He didn't seem like bad news yesterday…

"Whatever, come on, let's get to class."

* * *

By the following Friday morning, I'd made the decision that yes, I liked this school. And indeed this town, a lot more than the previous and Denver. You think what the hell? So do I. I mean, you've got a city…and then some middle of nowhere town…how does a teenage girl prefer the latter? It's just not natural.

But the people here were nicer. With the exception of Katherine and co. who didn't seem to have taken a liking to little old me. The friends I'd made…Caroline, Bonnie and their group…they were a lot nicer than the fake friends in Denver who'd only stuck around for money and popularity. Then there was Damon who, secretly of course, I was putting among the closest friends I'd made here…so far. We texted just as much as I did with Caroline and Bonnie. I liked teasing him about his weekly, or sometimes daily, 'girlfriends', pushing away any strange niggling jealousy in my stomach because I _wasn't_. I promise you I wasn't...

On the weekend I was permitted another day of freedom when Blake dropped me off at Caroline's for a 'girls night' with the assurance that he'd pick me up in the morning and I wasn't allowed to do anything or go anywhere without telling him first. That didn't mean I had to inform him that I was about to brush my teeth, just that if we were planning on drinking the house out of alcohol or go for a walk round the block…you know. I doubted we would though.

Caroline's mum was the Sheriff of Mystic Falls, which somehow made the small house seem all the safer, despite the fact that she was at work at the time. It was a Saturday night and, seeing as there was very little going on around town, we'd planned on a movie night. Discovering our mutual love for all things Ryan Gosling, we found ourselves on a marathon…starting with _The Notebook_ and working from there. So in other words, starting from tears and going on from that.

Slouched on the sofa in my black tracksuit bottoms and an old burgundy Harvard T-shirt during a break between films, I stole a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Caroline's lap, "Gilbert,"

Peering over at Bonnie with a surprised look on my face, I responded with a smile, "Yes Bennett?"

"Do you like it here?"

What a coincidence. Pushing myself up onto my elbows, one arm moving around to press against the wound at my shoulder as a reflex, I nodded, "Yeah…more than Denver."

Both of them seemed surprised at that, happy smiles on their faces as if they'd just won something, "Well we _are_ fabulous."

Laughing quietly, I nodded, "I'm serious! I know I've only known you guys like two weeks but I'm pretty sure I'm closer to you both than I was to any of my friends there. Trust me; if my parents had gone bankrupt they'd have forgotten my name in a second."

"What bitches." Bonnie said abruptly, to which Caroline agreed with a nodding head, "I'm glad though, you've fitted in well."

"Yeah, we were saying that we needed a number three to our clan. I mean, we've got the guys but they're… guys. You can't talk to _them_ about girl things." Caroline announced, cramming popcorn into her mouth in the least attractive way possible, "And you can't eat shit like this around them without them judging you."

At that we all burst out laughing, shaking my head as she didn't stop, "Ah where's my camera." Bonnie dropped down on the beanie bag just on the other side of the table, picking up her drink and taking a sip while looking at the mountain of unhealthy goodies we'd piled up. Settling on some M&M's, she popped a few in her mouth before speaking again, "Why did you move here?"

Ah the question…I didn't know how it hadn't already come up in conversation. And how hadn't I thought of an excuse already? Did I even want to? I did trust them… "Just wanted to get out of the city…shit happened."

Obviously that wasn't enough for them, "Care to elaborate? This sounds dramatic-"

"-And I _love_ drama." Caroline cut in, sitting up and grabbing more popcorn, watching me as if waiting for a great film to start.

Laughing quietly, I sighed, tilting my head to the side and hesitating, "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone…ever."

"Promise, promise! Pinkie swears; what is said on girls night remains in girl's night." Bonnie assured me, her tone teasing but I could tell she was serious.

Sighing once more, I nodded, "Okay…well I told you I had a bad break up before I came here…" They both nodded, "Well that's why-"

"You left because of a break-up?"

"No, Caroline, I'm not _that_ pathetic. I was with the guy for a long time…two, three years. And then he completely lost it and _that's_ why we moved out of Denver…and that's why I have Blake…"

Now they just looked confused, "Wait…what? What do you mean he lost it and what do you mean that's why you have Blake. I thought Blake was your friend…?"

"He is my friend…now. I only met him a few weeks ago…please don't tell anyone this. He's a bodyguard…" Their mouths fell open in perfect synchronisation, complete shock on their faces, "Personally I think it's a little excessive but it's nice having him there."

A moment of silence passed and I waited for them to gather themselves, Bonnie managing to first, "So that explains the muscles." I couldn't help but laugh at her dreamy tone, "Bloody hell…you have a bodyguard. That's so cool!"

"It really is. And I promise not to spill, but…why? Are you gonna tell us you have some huge mob after you because that would make this into some sort of soap opera…which would be very cool-"

"No, no nothing like that." I said quickly, shaking my head and smiling at her thought process, "That's why it's a little excessive but it was my parents' choice to hire someone."

They seemed to think about that for a moment and, as usual, it was Bonnie who pieced things together first, "When you say your boyfriend lost it…" There she was… "What did he do to you?"

Opening my mouth to speak, I closed it again when I wasn't sure what to say. How was I meant to say it? The reason why I didn't sleep at night and the reason I had nightmares even when awake. It was the reason I flinched at loud noises and didn't believe it possible to really know someone anymore… "Just stuff…bad stuff." Because it wasn't just the physical wounds that never left my mind. I forced a smile, blinking the thoughts away, the face hovering in my mind with that leering grin, looking back at my two friends who both seemed to have concern and a type of fear in their eyes. I tried to lighten the situation, shrugging my shoulder a little, "So even if, hypothetically speaking, I did like someone, I wouldn't go out with them."

"What do you mean by bad stuff Lennie?" Caroline asked quietly, the crunch of popcorn falling quiet and the bowl abandoned on the sofa.

Oh god I shouldn't have said anything…now I'd have to tell them everything and I don't know if I wanted to do that now. Not tonight. I mean it only happened three weeks ago…exactly three weeks ago. Because this time one month ago I was at that party… "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Bonnie cut in, seeing my internal debate and I bit my lip, nodding quickly.

"Sorry-"

"Don't be." Caroline rushed, her hand squeezing my knee in comfort, "It's fine. When you're ready to talk about it we'll be here."

Blowing out a deep breath, I nodded again, "Thank you." I don't know how I got so lucky…maybe whoever was running this world was trying to make up for it. I'd spent almost three years with a guy who'd turned around and tried to kill me…for no reason, after years of subtly telling me in ways that I was too naïve to pick up that I wasn't good enough. I guess you could call me damaged goods. So whoever you are…thank you for at least giving me real friends. Or maybe I shouldn't be saying that because, who knows…they could turn around too. But if I always have that frame of mind I would never get anywhere in life. Just because I met one awful person doesn't mean everyone's going to be like that…

Believe it Elena…trust them.

"C'mon, let's order pizza."

I would say that from then the night ran pretty smoothly. That we got into our pyjamas, watched a few more films, demolished a few pizza's and tubs of ice cream before falling asleep.

But that would be a lie.

When the doorbell rang to signal the arrival of the pizza, they sent me to get it. But of course luck wasn't something that I had a lot of. No, no it wasn't some crazy balaclava clad man that would jump in and attack me. Trust me; I looked out the window beforehand. Imagine what Blake would do… But the person I saw out of the window, or should I say group…now that confused me.

Letting the door swing open, I looked at the three with a confused frown on my face, partly aware of the pizza boys car disappearing around the corner and three boxes balanced on…on Damon's arm.

"_What_ are you doing here?"

He had that smirk on his face, the cocky one that said he was god's gift to the world. "Just delivering a pizza."

"Bullshit."

"Oi Lennie where's the pizza- What the fuck are you lot doing here?"

Glancing over my shoulder to where a very angry blonde was storming towards the door, eyes burning into the taller blonde guy on Damon's right…ahh Klaus, what a coincidence. The third, Kol, was just leaning against the door looking very amused at the whole situation. Well they were all three cocky shits weren't they? "Caroline, love, you look ravishing."

Oh dear lord, I tried my best not to smile, just as Caroline tried not to blush, tugging the hem of her sleep shorts down. "What are you doing here Klaus?"

He shrugged carelessly, "Well we've got your pizza. Now you could invite us in…chilly out here."

Her eyes were narrowed and as they both tried to win their war of eyes, I met Damon's. He just smirked at my questioning look, raising the boxes a little and I felt my stomach clawing for cheesy pizza. Lord how was I still hungry after all that junk food? Caroline must have been thinking the same thing because at that moment she pierced the silence with a frustrated groan, "Urgh, fine, but if you touch anything I'll kill you and you're _not_ staying the night."

They needed no more encouragement. Kol was in straight away, darting past us towards where the kitchen was and Bonnie (interesting…). Klaus stepped in, hooking his arm over Caroline's shoulder as she started back in the same direction, only for her to push it off which was very comical to watch. Laughing quietly, I turned to look at Damon, catching him watching me and paused, "Well they aren't gonna get very far without the pizza." He pointed out.

"I guess you better come inside then."

He smirked, stepping inside and I shut the door behind him, "Your shadow not around today? Surprised he let you answer the door on your own."

"Oh he wouldn't, no chance, he'd kill me if he knew so don't tell him. He said I could have a night of freedom…lucky me."

"How nice of him." He mocked, nudging me with his foot to get me to start walking, balancing the boxes in one hand, "Move it."

"I'm not a horse!"

.

The others were all gathered in the living room by the time we found them, slumped on the sofas. Bonnie and Caroline seemed to be forcing themselves to feel uncomfortable because they _didn't_ like these guys…they couldn't. But they did really. The amount they talked about them, complaining or no, they were still quite often the subject of our conversations. The few times I'd seen them together, the sexual tension between Caroline and Klaus was just…stifling. It'd only last so long.

I sat back down on the sofa, Damon dropping on the floor and leaning against the one directly opposite, opening the pizza boxes on the table and everyone immediately dove in. Oh how I loved pizza. "So what are we watching?" Klaus asked after a while.

"Well _we_ were watching Ryan Gosling films. So if you don't want to watch _The Notebook_ or _Blue Valentine_ or…" As she spoke their expressions grew more and more horrified. No, anything but those films! They were like every guys nightmare, the second you heard the word 'notebook'…or lore.

Kol ruined it… "Hey isn't he in that film _Drive_?"

I didn't remember much about that film…I hadn't seen it before. I should have seen it coming, considering the subject matter of the film, but the moment I saw the first gun I completely froze up. It was ridiculous, I mean…it looked absolutely nothing like _his_…Jason's had been one of those all black handguns…the ones that do the serious damage, I would know. Feeling my muscles quivering slightly from being locked so tight, I spazzed out completely when the shot rang out, going unnoticed by everyone else in the darkened room. Instead of cowering back into the sofa, I jerked upright, all but running out of the room as the sounds of gunfire seemed to chase me around the house. Reaching the hall it didn't seem to cut out, my hands clamping down over my ears and I slumped against the wall but still it was deafening. It was in my head…_pop, pop, pop_…his face, leering over me…the barrel of a gun-

"Elena?"

The hand landing on my arm had me flinching, cowering away but the move didn't work with my stance and my legs gave out, suddenly finding myself curled up by the wall, shaking my head over and over as I tried to muffle the shots in my head…it was my heartbeat, I knew that; echoing around my head, my mind turned each beat into bullets.

"Elena, deep breaths…c'mon calm down." Trying to do as the velvet voice asked, I drew in a deep breath, eyes clamped shut but the breathing barely helped, too much panic inside, "Keep going, in and out…in…and out…"

As he spoke soothing words I did as he asked, breathing in and out, in and out, in and out until finally, however long it took, it worked. The shots quietened but I kept breathing slowly, my heart still thumping against the inside of my chest, "I'm sorry…I don't like guns, the sound…cos I just think back and I remember and I freak out." I was rambling, I had no idea what I was saying and there was no doubt I'd regret it later on but right now I had no power to stop myself, completely dazed... "That pain and waking up and still being there, he'll always be the-"

"-Elena!" His voice cut me off, one hand against my cheek and the other on my shoulder. My eyes snapped open, instantly swallowed by those cerulean blue ones, the worry there grounding me back in reality, "Stop…"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." It came out in pants, eyes wide and he almost seemed confused in that second before I was being pulled towards him, suddenly enveloped in strong arms and I felt my body relax after a moment. I shouldn't find comfort in him…but I did. It must have been at least five minutes before I finally calmed down, sitting up a little but stayed close, "Sorry…about that." I muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. At least I hadn't cried, that's all I can say.

"It's fine…" he said quickly, waving me off and I nodded jerkily, my hands unconsciously checking each wound but both remained unharmed…or however you say it. "Lena were you shot?"

"Yes."

It just slipped out…I didn't necessarily regret it but my filter wasn't up to think it through first. His eyes were wide with shock and I let out another deep breath, glancing over his shoulder to where the door into the living room remained shut. No-one seemed to have noticed our absence or my mini break down…luckily, "Fuck…" Nodding for lack of any other reaction, I looked down at my knees, picking at a loose thread on my tracksuits, "Who by? What happened? Why the hell would anyone do that?"

Biting my lip in a moment's silence, I shrugged slightly, "Can we-"

"Don't say you don't want to talk about it. You just broke down and told me you were shot and-"

"-No…I mean, can we just not do this _now_. Not with the others right there…I don't want people to know."

At that understanding crossed his near perfect features and he nodded, "Fine…tomorrow, though. Come to mine." He hardly gave me a say in the matter but I'd probably agree anyway.

"I'll ask Blake."

"He can come too if he must."

Almost laughing, I gave a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"No…really. You have no reason to be nice to me. I know you don't like girls as friends so…"

He frowned slightly at that, not looking me in the eye and I felt my breath hitch slightly as his hand ran through my hair, unconsciously leaning into him slightly. "I like you." He said after a while, his tone thoughtful and I paused, not sure what that meant, "You're different."

I knew I'd be going over and over those five words in my head for days to come, obsessing like an idiot school girl but that's just what I was. I wouldn't be sleeping tonight anyway so I may as well prepare myself to grill my mind for a meaning. Damn boys and their cryptic-ness.

I would have said something else, had the door to the living room not opened and Caroline appeared, laughing about something or other only to freeze on seeing us, a moment of surprise passing over her features before they settled on confusion, "What are _you two_ doing?" She asked in a very Joey Tribbiani-ish way as she closed the door behind her.

It was Damon that answered, looking over his shoulder at her and whacking on his usual smirk, "Just chillin'"

Oh dear…he said it in such a loaded way. Her eyes narrowed slightly, looking from him to me then back again, pointing a finger at the guy, "You, kitchen, now."

_I'd_ be scared…

He just looked exasperated.

Trying not to smile as she stormed into the other room in a very angry-mother-ish way, he jumped up and held out a hand to pull me up. "I think she's going to stab me with that meat cleaver."

"She's probably planning on different ways to do it right now. You better go before her imagination runs away with her."

He winced a little at the first idea that crossed his mind, squeezing my hand before letting it go, "Wish me luck."

Laughing quietly as he turned and ambled towards the kitchen, letting out one more heavy sigh as I was left on my own, debating whether or not I should have given him that one more pearl of knowledge. I didn't regret it…maybe one day I would but, try as I might, I trusted him like I trusted Caroline and Bonnie…like I trusted Blake. I don't think I trusted so easily anymore so what was it about them? About _him_ more to the point…I guess we'll see tomorrow…

**Sooo...tell me what you think. First little moment so what ya think of that?**

**Reviewers you're fabulous people. Favouriters/Followers you're equally gorgeous :) (so keep going :) )**


	8. Chapter 8

Ahh** mi lard you reviewers are fabulous :) Didn't expect this kind of response...**

**.**

Naturally, the boys didn't make the decision to leave as was Caroline's reluctant agreement. You see, as the night went on she gradually slid down the sofa as Klaus shuffled closer...and closer…by the end of the first film she was half in his lap. The girl could deny it all she wants; you could see she liked the guy. The funny thing? Not only did they subtly stay the night by means of not saying anything, Klaus stayed in Caroline's _room_. Nothing happened there but it was just the concept. Bonnie and Kol were on one sofa, pretending just as hard that they didn't like each other…and then I was with Damon on the last available sleep-space, the other sofa.

I think out of everyone I was the most accepting. And by that I meant in the way that Caroline and Bonnie were both intent on denying that they liked Klaus and Kol in turn. Me? Alright…I admit it…I liked Damon. But nothing was going to happen there, not only because of my no-boyfriend-for-the-rest-of-my-life policy…but the mere fact that the guy was about a _million_ miles out of my league. I had more of a chance of going to Pluto for a holiday. And so followed a night of no-sleep, trying to take my mind of the fact that his arm was casually draped over my side and the only thing I could think of was the fact that he was basically spooning me…not that I minded-no! I _did_ mind…well I should. But at the same time I'd been thinking about what he'd said and came to annoying yet blatantly obvious conclusion. He liked me, and I was different because he liked me as a friend…I was different because all the other girls were flings or the like.

Lucky me.

The epitome of a player...me? Just a friend...

.

I left before the rest of them had really woken up, half stirring Caroline from her slumber to say thank you and I'd text her. She gave a bleary, incoherent response, something about the ridiculous hour (it was 8 am…I guess early if you ever slept) before saying goodbye and I left. Blake was sat in the car; eyes closed and rap music playing out the radio. I smiled, slipping into the passenger seat, recognising the voice… "I _love_ Mos Def."

He didn't jump as I almost expecting him to, but why would he? Nor did he open his eyes as I settled into the seat, "He's good."

Ah ever the understatements, "How'd you know it was me?"

He shrugged, finally opening his eyes, "Could just tell. You have a good night?"

Nodding as he turned the car on, pulling away from the curb, "Yeah we just watched films and ate shit. Had a bit of a moment though when we watched _Drive_…"

At the name of the film his eyes snapped to mine, driving blindly but he was good enough to know how, "Why the hell would you watch that film? What do you mean by 'moment'?"

I know it was his job to be concerned about these things but I couldn't help but like it…just a little bit, "They all wanted to…I forgot about all the guns in it. Yeah, about that, I don't like guns. I think I can deal with seeing them, it's not like I have a phobia or anything…just when they start shooting. I didn't like the noise and kind of had a spaz out…"

He let out a frustrated breath, shaking his head, "I'm not doing my job properly, giving you all this time on your own. _Both_ times something's happened which it shouldn't have-"

"Hey, it's fine; it wouldn't have been any different if you were there. Seriously, I have to be able to handle myself. You're not gonna be here forever."

"Yeah you will but not three weeks after everything happened." I didn't say anything, just looking out the window in front as he slowed to a stop at the traffic lights, "Your dad called." He said after a while, sounding a little calmer.

"What did he want?"

He glanced over at me, hesitating for a moment, "They've got a date for the trial." At that I froze, looking at him with wide eyes. No…they said it would take months, it _does_ take months! They said he'd go to jail for a few months, however long before he got a date and then he'd most likely end up in prison but it all depended on the jury. "Don't panic, it's not until December-"

"One month…" That sounded like nothing. Oh god I couldn't face him yet…I couldn't stand up in a courtroom and say all the things he did…see his face-

"Elena I promise you you'll be okay …and you don't _have_ to see him. If let me finish, it's not the proper trial, just the bail hearing." That didn't help one bit, a million thoughts were running around my head. Now that there was a date it all felt so much more real. I preferred it not to be. I preferred trying to convince myself that it had all been a nightmare; that way I could almost push it away. What a lie… "Your parents have decided that, depending on which way the jury go for that, I'll stay with you up until then."

Oh god…'which way the jury go'… "They'll go to his side, won't they? He's convincing, he's a good liar; he's good at making people see the better bits. They'll let him go free and then he'll come after-"

"-Elena stop! They won't…I know I don't know much about the trial but from what your parents and the police back in Denver told me there's way too much evidence for him not to be convicted."

"He'll manage it-"

"-Stop being so bloody pessimistic." He said, cutting me off as the lights changed and he started moving again. I felt my heart begin to slow back to a normal pace at the gentle movement of the car but still my imagination was in control, "Besides, whether he's in or out of jail, he'll definitely have a restraining order. So if he comes within a certain distance of you he'll be arrested and then definitely be found guilty when it comes to the real trial."

"Yeah, and the time between him getting to me and the police arriving is enough for him to put a bullet in my head-"

I yelped as the car slammed to a halt, tires screeching and I jolted forward in my seat, wincing at the force of the seatbelt but he was looking at me with too much intensity for me to recognise any pain, "Shut the hell up, Elena…you'll get nowhere with that attitude. If he's released then I'll stay longer, that's what your parents want. He's not gonna come after you and if he does I'll be there."

I have no idea why my eyes began to water at that, trying my best not to cry and looking away from him, "Sorry-"

"-It's fine…sorry I shouted." He muttered, "You alright?"

Sniffing quietly, I nodded, "You didn't have to stop the car so suddenly."

"Got your attention."

"That's for sure."

"Did it hurt?"

Cracking a small smile, I shrugged again, "Everything always hurts. But no, all's fine."

.

It took about five minutes to get back to Jenna's from there, feeling a little better but still the idea of the trial fully on my mind. Surely by then I'd be able to face him. Or maybe I needed to before I could get over it…that's what always happens in the films right? Face your fears and you'll miraculously be all better. Yeah…bullshit. I had a better idea. Dropping down into the seat opposite Blake at the kitchen island, I waited, staring at him until he responded in an entirely bored tone, "Staring is creepy."

"You can fight…right?"

"That is the most idiotic question I've ever been asked."

Alright Sarky, "Teach me."

Now that got his attention. He set the pen down, looking up at me with a blank expression on his face. It felt like ages that he was silent, taking a gulp of the black coffee by his side, "Why?"

Really? Was it not obvious? "I want to learn."

For another moment he thought about it, tilting his head to the side slightly, "I won't teach you to fight; you don't need that." My mouth fell open to object, argue because I _did_ need it but before I could say anything he cut me off, "But I can teach you to defend yourself…if you must."

Feeling a smile pull at my mouth, I nodded, "Thank you-"

"But not now. Not until those wounds are healed. We can't risk them breaking again."

Fair enough I guess. I turned to the fridge to grab one of the small cartons of apple juice, piercing the lid with the straw and returned to my seat, "Can you drive me somewhere later on?"

I didn't look at him but I could_ feel_ his eyes narrow, "Where?"

Why beat around the bush? "Damon's house…" I was trying to sound casual but he could see right through it.

"And why would I drive you there?"

Oh dear lord, "Because he asked me over."

"Why?"

"What's with all the questions?!"

"I have to know these things. I'm your bodyguard and either way I don't trust him." Now I didn't believe that; he could deny it for whatever stupid man/alpha-male reason he had behind this fake distrust. He still let the guy in my room without him.

Sigh, "Well I do…somehow. He knows I was shot and I'm gonna tell him."

More confusion crossed his features at that, putting the pen down again, "I thought you didn't want people to know? And _how_ does he know?"

"I don't. And he was there last night. He kinda calmed me down…when everyone else was watching the film…" Biting my lip, I focused on the straw of the juice, "You can't tell me no, Blake. Yes you're my bodyguard but you're not my dad. This isn't going to put me in any sort of danger-"

"-How do you know? You don't know the guy-"

"I don't know him anymore than I know you. And I trust you-"

"You have to."

"No I don't. I really don't, but I do. Like I trust him, and I trust Bonnie and Caroline. Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't but I do."

He didn't buy it, sitting a little straighter, "I've only heard bad things about him. My job is to protect you Elena, from whatever brings a threat. And I see that boy as a threat."

"He wouldn't hurt-"

"You don't know that." Why did he always have to cut me off? "All these things he's saying to you, how do you know they're not just a ploy? How do you know he's never said it to all the other new girls? What makes you think you're so different?"

Frowning and swallowing thickly, I stood up again, trying my best not to be offended, "You're acting like you're my brother. I learnt from my mistakes Blake. Trust me Jason ruined me, I don't _want_ another boyfriend. That's not what I'm looking for. Damon's made clear he doesn't like me like that anyway so just let me do what the hell I want." I didn't give him the chance to reply, all but storming out the kitchen and upstairs. In my anger (and upset, let's not lie) I saw no wrong in slamming the door shut behind me, letting out a groan of frustration as I dropped onto the bed.

Job or no in my mind he had no right to tell me what I could and couldn't do. Maybe I sounded like a spoilt brat but right now I didn't care. My phone buzzed by my side and I grabbed it, opening the text from Damon: _Nice sneaking out this morning. Come over around 6._

He didn't really give me a say in the matter but it didn't bother me. I didn't reply though, just dropping the phone back on the bed, not caring that we both had iPhone's so he could see I'd read it. I just didn't care right now. Instead I just sighed heavily, heaving myself back to my feet and into the bathroom, locking the doors and stripping down before getting into the shower. The warm spray did everything to clear my head, battering against my skin with a force I wasn't quite used to. It hurt the bruises and cuts that scarred my body, bouncing off the waterproof covering I'd strapped over the bandages. The pain made my vision blur slightly, biting my lip and leaning against the as a wave of dizziness hit me but at the same time my head was clear.

I could think. I could picture that court room…the judge in his box and the jury in there's. Our lawyers battling it out and the person I thought I'd loved with two guards on either side of his chair. Would he watch me? Probably…and I wouldn't be able to form words knowing he was hanging on every one, fear creeping up my throat just at the image in my mind. Sliding down the wall, I cowered into the corner of the shower, tilting my head back against the tiles and felt silent tears slipping from my eyes, blending with the water.

Pathetic…that's how he'd see me. When we were together we always had fun. We'd go to parties and get drunk and dance…we'd be those people who knew how to have a good time and didn't let anything bother us. That was more him; I just kept it quiet. All the little comments he made, every time he made me feel like shit under the pretence of a joke…they were all on the surface now. And he'd see that, he'd pick up on it straight away. He'd love it.

A knocking on the door tore me from my thoughts, brushing my damp eyes and looking towards the door as Blake's voice called, "Elena? You alright in there?"

Swallowing, I sighed, "Fine." I could see his shadow under the door, hovering a moment longer, seemingly forever before he disappeared. Did I feel bad? Yeah…a little. He was just doing his job and I wasn't making it easy for him. But how was I ever going to get better if there was always someone there to dictate what I did? I wouldn't, ever. It's just a nicer version of what Jason did, this one to protect me while his was to break me. I didn't class them the same but you could…they _could_ be. It sounds ridiculous, because Blake was amazing, but protecting me_ that_ much...I don't know. Just ignore me...

.

.

.

**I've never been in any sort of trial so if some of the facts are wrong forgive me **** artistic licence let's call it…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ooh this is a long one. Sorry I didn't update last night, I actually have some semblance of a social life :)**

.

I'd put on some thick black leggings and a black tank top when I got out of the shower, not trying too hard. A black sweatshirt on top and a bit of makeup, feet stuffed in thick socks then Uggs and finally tugging my hair up into a ponytail. My old friends had said I was lucky; being able to roll out of bed a look good in whatever I wore…looking in the mirror now I wasn't so sure. The red tinge just beneath my eyes clearly pointed out recent tears which was never a particularly attractive look. I tilted my head to the side, frowning a little because usually my hair would fall over my shoulder at the movement; almost long enough to reach the base of my spine. I'd cut it all off after everything. Jason had liked my hair long so the second I was out of the hospital I went down to the hairdressers, unbeknownst to my parents. When I returned it was cut just a few inches below my collarbones, the colour seeming lighter and seeming a little wavier than it had been before. It was like someone burning all their ex's things after a break up…that's how satisfying it was.

What I wouldn't tell Blake was that the wound to my side was bleeding again; not a lot, just a little…it'd stop soon enough. That shower was lethal. He didn't need to know. By the time I was ready it was almost six, the silence remaining all the way to the car. He put the radio on when we got in, muffling out the silence all the way to the Salvatore Boarding House.

Stefan opened the door, smiling as if he'd been expecting us and greeting with casual conversation. He told me Damon was upstairs, the door at the end of the hall to the right. Blake didn't follow me up, much to my relief; he stayed in the parlour with Stefan and I just caught the word 'X-Box' as I reached the top of the stairs. At least they'd be happy.

Feeling unexpected nerves creeping up on me, I made my way down the hallway, finding the door partly open and hesitating before knocking. Hearing a call from inside I pushed it further open, smiling a little at the room before me. It was just so…so Damon. The massive bed, huge windows, huge mirror, dark colour scheme…barely a thing personal. His head appeared around the corner, a smirk on his face, "Hey, one sec." I shut the door behind me, making my way into the room until I got to the bed, leaning against one of the posts at the end. Of course he had a huge en-suite, just typical. Glancing behind me, I spotted the black Apple laptop on the bed, open to Facebook but I didn't get the chance to snoop, "I was wondering if you'd be coming or not. You never replied to my text."

Jumping slightly at his voice, I looked over as he walked past me, dropping down onto the high bed, perfectly at home…which made sense. Giving an apologetic smile, I shrugged, wrapping one arm against the post I was leaning against, "Sorry, I forgot." It was a lie and he probably knew it but what did it matter? I was here.

"You snuck out this morning."

"I did. Sorry…"

"No need to apologise." He had that smirk on his face but he sounded almost confused, a small frown on his brow, "Are you alright?"

Nodding quickly, I smiled again, "Yeah. You wanted to know what happened…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want. It's really none of my business anyway."

"No, I don't mind." I rushed, hugging the post a little tighter, "I think I should tell someone…that's not my family that is. The only person I've actually told and gone through it all with was the detective back in Denver. I didn't need to tell anyone else because he told them for me." He just waited, listening but I didn't look at him, staring instead at my locked hands, "I shouldn't trust you…or maybe I should, but after everything I shouldn't trust anyone I met a month ago. But I do…" Looking at him for a moment, then back down again like a nervous animal, I shrugged, "So I'm trusting you won't tell anyone-"

"I won't, I promise, you _can_ trust me."

Sighing, I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before starting, "You've probably figured most of it out already. I had a boyfriend before coming out here…he was called Jason and we were together for almost three years." I let go of the post, sitting down on the edge of the bed and absent-mindedly tracing the keypad of the computer, "It's totally typical, really…any film turned reality. He was never exactly nice…he was always a bit of a douche but kind of charming at the same time. Of course I liked him…my friends said we were the 'king and queen' of the school. Because I was popular and so was he…like the Chuck and Blair of the school. I guess we were pretty young, but it was kind of that first-love stupidness. Obviously looking back it's all bullshit but you know…young naivety and all that."

He stayed quiet, just listening and I was glad…I just needed to get it out now that I'd started. I did need to tell someone; someone who wasn't taking notes and completely unattached. "I always thought we were good together; that's what everyone said. Cos neither of us were bothered by anything and we always acted like those rebel kids or whatever. We drank and danced and then there were the occasional drugs…anyway you get the picture. We had fun. And I think it took me a while to realise that all the while he was such an asshole. In sophomore year I was kind of overweight…not a lot, just enough to not wear a bikini on the beach…that type. And he sure didn't hold back in telling me. He made everything seem like a joke so I wasn't so offended by it but when he wasn't around I was in the gym like all the time…every day. And it got to the point that my parents were almost forcing me to eat. Lots of little things like that.

I thought it was normal when he texted me all the time. And I mean _all_ the time. At first my friends kept saying how cute it was and all that bullshit. He'd text me to say goodnight or good morning, how are you, what are you doing today, where are you, why you are you not at home, why aren't you answering your phone, who are you with, are you cheating on me, you worthless slut where the fuck are you…that type of thing. It escalated. He never hurt me…physically, it was all psychological but I was too stupid to notice. But then there was that night…a month ago or whenever it was. I should have seen it coming and I guess it was kind of my fault."

Swallowing thickly, my fingers still moved blindly over the keys, eyes unseeing. It was all just coming out now; I wasn't even thinking anymore, "I went to a party without him. I told him about it before and he didn't say anything. It was always going to end badly I think. I drank and you know what it's like…you've had one too many but you're not quite drunk, just letting loose a little. And there's some guy dancing behind you and you don't really care…and then he arrives. I thought he was just a bit moody but it took until we got to his house that I realised how angry he really was. I thought he was taking me home but I only realised when we were inside. His parents were out so he had the house to himself. To be honest I don't really remember that much of it. No that's a lie…I remember it all, but I can't…I can't say it. That sounds stupid…"

Letting out another deep breath, I could feel my hands shaking a little but ignored it, "We went up to his room because I didn't think that night would be different from any other. And then he locked the door while I was in the bathroom which I guess he sometimes did when his parents were in the house. I don't know…he hit me, on the cheek first. It was just a slap, but then a punch…I never thought getting punched could hurt that much to be honest. It never looks so bad in the films…Anyway, a few more I was on the floor and he started kicking me and you really don't need to know all the gory details so I'll shut up. After that I just remember a lot of pain and him doing some very not nice things…hearing the gun and then waking up on his bed, completely covered in my own blood which is absolutely disgusting…his parents were there. They pinned him down; called an ambulance, the police…I think I blacked out after that. Anyway, the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. So yeah…"

The silence seemed deafening when I stopped talking, my voice reverberating around the room. It was strange, I felt like some sort of weight had lifted off my shoulders if you want to go with the clichés'. It was a minute or two before I looked at him, almost nervous as I met his eyes, pausing as I did so…I didn't expect that; the shock in his eyes, the pain…was it? He was just staring, and then…finally, "Fuck."

I swear I almost smiled, shrugging one shoulder and glanced back to the screen, only to jump and let out a yelp…how the hell had I got to that? "What is it?!" Spinning the computer away from me, I felt a shiver running down my spine. The dark eyes staring out of the computer…how had I opened a new site? The article all there to read, a picture of him…a picture taken by his parents of the two of us; his arm wrapped around my shoulder and mine around his waist. We just looked like a normal teenage couple… Taking a deep breath and shaking my head slightly to rid the image from my mind, uselessly, I noticed him look at the screen, understanding filtering across his face, "Is that him?"

Silently nodding, my fists clenched, watching the frown deepen on his face. With a familiar feeling bubbling up in my throat, I swallowed, my voice breaking a little as I spoke, "I never saw it coming…I should have. He just wanted to kill me and I should have let him, then I wouldn't have to deal with all this-"

"-Hey!" he was up before I could even get the words out, in front of my in the blink of an eye, one hand on my waist as the other lifted my head up to look at him. "Don't say that…don't you dare say that." Sniffing, I looked down, shrugging a little, hearing him sigh, only needing a slight pressure against my back before I leant against his chest, his arms sliding around me.

I didn't cry this time…I think I got it out of my system earlier. In general I didn't cry that much, I didn't like to; not for vanity, just I didn't like it. "I'm fine."

He didn't believe me, I could tell through his silence. It shouldn't be so comforting, his embrace…but it was, wasn't it…of course it was. His hand gently smoothing over my hair, arms comforting…what an idiot you are Elena. Such an idiot, "You're not."

"You don't know me."

"I want to." Surprised into silence, I tensed a little in his arms, "I want to know you."

Sue me but I was confused…utterly confused, "Why?" I asked quietly, lifting my head to look at him.

He shrugged, cracking a small smile, "I just do. You're different."

He kept saying that. _How_ was I different, I wanted to ask? What did that _mean_? "I haven't told anyone else-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone Elena, I promised you. I never make promises but I keep all ones I make. Trust me."

I don't think I was naïve anymore, I don't think I bought into lies easily now and as I'd said before, _if_ he was lying then this was one Oscar-worthy performance. "I do." Why lie? He gave a small smile, probably happy about that but I guess now wasn't the time for small jubilations. A short silence followed and I could feel him playing with the ends of my hair against my shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh, "Don't treat me different now Damon, please...I know you won't but just forget it a little."

"I won't forget it." He said quickly, not missing a beat but he paused for a moment after, "But no, I'll treat you the same, as much as I can. I won't send you sympathetic looks every five seconds." Laughing quietly but silently grateful as he guided me round to sit on the bed, shuffling over so he had space beside me but I didn't lean back just yet, reaching for the computer and set it on my lap, reopening the page. My muscles were tense, quivering slightly at the image there, "Lena close it."

I shook my head, sinking back to that same tenseness on seeing the photograph gritting my jaw together, "No, I need to be able to look at him."

"Why?"

Rolling the knots out of my shoulders, I thought for a moment, "Because I'll have to stand up and face him in court soon enough. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing that's he's ruined me." I muttered quickly, logging onto my now abandoned Facebook as I did so. The first thing I did was to turn off chat; don't want anyone talking to me. I hadn't actually been online since I moved which is probably an explanation for the hundreds of notifications.

I jumped slightly as a gentle hand landed on my waist, sitting up beside me and reaching over to take control of the keypad. My eyes narrowed slightly as he went onto my homepage, watching his face from out of the corner of my eye as he went straight for my profile picture.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked, supposedly unconsciously pulling me a little closer to him, "Just looking. I said I want to know you, how better than to go to your first picture-"

"No! No that's not allowed." I complained but he'd already clicked back, revealing the god-awful first profile picture. I cringed, closing my eyes in embarrassment but secretly pleased for the change of subject; he knew how to make a situation lighter, that's for sure, "You're killing me."

"I like the earrings."

"Shut up." Damn him, those massive gold hoops were 'in' once upon a time.

Five photos forward and I swear I was dying of embarrassment. I didn't have many so it didn't take long for him to reach the junior year ones…

"Hold up…were you a model or something?"

Wincing at the picture on the screen, I grimaced a little. "Past tense."

"Why not anymore?"

Oh he really wasn't that dense. I frowned, picking at a loose thread on my leggings, "Too many scars."

Realisation crossed his face at that, eyes widening a little as he realised his mistake, "Shit, sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry."

He shut the laptop, pushing it away and watching me for a moment, an unreadable look in his eyes, "Can I see?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, I knew what he meant immediately, sitting up a little straighter, "That's such a boy question. They're really not that interesting and are very, _very_ ugly." He just rolled his eyes, a teasing glimmer there and I sighed, a little reluctant in pulling off the sweatshirt to reveal the small black tank top. I put his quiet intake of breath down to the extensive bandaging…

"Wow…" Oh lore that really wasn't helping. My breath hitched in my throat as his hands, almost tentatively, reached for the hem of the top, meeting my eyes for permission before, very slowly, pulling it up to reveal…red.

"Uh oh." That was my response, just a very lucid 'uh oh'… Blake was not going to be happy. "I knew that was going to happen." It was just dry blood now, and not too much of it; nothing like it had been that day at school. I don't think I'd ever react well to having dried blood covering my skin ever again…which was perfectly normal.

"Shit, is it broken?"

Shaking my head, I pressed my hand to the stained bandage, "No, healed again. Can I use the bathroom?"

A flicker of confusion before he nodded, "Sure, you don't need to ask. Do you want some help?"

I stood up, thankful for not feeling dizzy as I straightened, "I think I'm alright."

His bathroom was all open plan, so there was no hiding from the bed. I stopped at the sink, grabbing a wad of tissue and dampening it before rolling up the top to just above the wound and starting to wipe away the dried blood. I hardly noticed him approach, rather starting as his hand covered mine, taking the tissue and throwing it in the bin without a word. "Get on the counter." Raising an eyebrow at his order, he cracked a smile, rolling his eyes, "You know what I mean." Laughing quietly, I pushed myself up onto the counter, letting out a sigh as he dampened the cloth by the side of the sink with warm water and continued the work.

"Thank you."

He just waved it off, making slow work of it but I didn't mind, relaxing against the cool glass of the mirror. I could almost _feel_ him thinking; the cogs turning in his mind but I left him to it. I wanted to know what was on his mind…why? "You know you don't deserve what happened to you…right?"

At his words my eyes snapped open, frowning and confused as I met his. It took me a moment to understand, "I think everything happens for a reason."

"But you didn't deserve it." He insisted, cleaning away the last of the blood and abandoning the cloth in the sink, his hands rested on my thighs, "That guy was fucked up in the head, you didn't deserve that."

I wouldn't dispute it, he was right, "Still happened. Deserving or not, it happened."

"You'll get through it someday."

Somehow I was surprised that he seemed to understand but it didn't show on my face, instead nodding slowly, "I don't think I will." His brow creased slightly with the frown, one hand moving across my leg in a comforting gesture, "I don't think I could go out with someone again. I don't think I could sleep with someone. It's just…I don't know, damaged goods of whatever.

I didn't feel embarrassed talking about it with him, but the fact that that is what I now was…that felt quite like shame, "No you're not…you're not Lena. And one day you will. You'll find someone you trust."

Keeping my eyes lowered to his chest, I forced a small smile, dropping one shoulder, "Maybe." He could believe it. I let out a loud sigh in an attempt to lighten the mood, smiling and meeting his troubled gaze once more, "Sorry to dump all this on you. Angst is shit."

"I asked for it." Now that was a fair point. "I'm glad you trusted me enough. You have no reason to."

"I like to make up my own mind about people."

That smile there was real, not forced and bloody contagious. "Good." At that moment something seemed to catch his eye in the other room, eyes widening a little and I frowned in confusion, "Ah shit, the devils here, stay quiet."

"Wha-?" He cut me off, hand over my mouth and I let out a squeak, looking to the side as 'the devil' stepped around the corner. Feeling my shoulders slump, I pulled his hand away and gave him a pointed look, "Damon's that a cat." Completely unimpressed and trying my best not to laugh as the long furred black cat prowled across the bathroom, head up and proud.

"No, no, don't be fooled, that…_thing_ is pure evil." Just as he said it the 'thing' turned its gaze on us, meowing loudly and I felt my mouth drop open.

"Oh my god it's so cute! Those eyes…" I can safely say I had never seen a cat with such blue eyes before, "It looks like you!"

Ah death stare, "I look nothing like that thing. I am hot, _that_ is fucking…evil."

"You can be hot and evil."

"I'm glad you agree with the first bit."

Damn, I walked into that one, "Shush. I meant the black hair and blue eyes."

"So you_ don't _agree?"

Oh dear lord. I opened my mouth to speak, looking back at him and hesitated on seeing that look in his eyes, the smirk on his face as I tried to hide my own. Aiming a gentle poke to his ribs, I rolled my eyes, "You know you're hot, you don't need me to say it."

Now that was a shit-eating-grin if ever I've seen one, "I do now. Thank you for the honesty." Bloody hell the guy was incorrigible. "I'd say the same to you but you don't seem to know it."

…

Melt.

What was I meant to say to that?

.

.

.

**Soo? Tell me tell me. Hope you liked it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you again for all the reviews! **

**.**

There was something different about school the next week. I wasn't sure what it was…just different.

Possibility one change was that someone else knew so that was one more person constantly on the lookout for harm (at least that's how it felt). Like I was just walking down the corridor where Blake was waiting for me at the end and just as that group of jocks were about to crash into me, a certain blue eyed Salvatore tugged me, very subtly, out of the way.

Possibly two? The fact that Damon and co. (meaning his friends) started to gradually spend more time around us. Like at lunch times they'd either miraculously end up at the next table along or on Thursday they just dove right in and sat with us. For all that talk of hatred they all seemed to get on pretty darn well. God help me I even caught Blake and Damon getting on alright when they thought no one was looking.

I spent a lot of time with Damon…not just in biology or lunchtime anymore. After school on Tuesday we went to the library to try and make a start on our joint biology project, the key word being 'try'. Then, under the same pretence, on Thursday and Saturday we went to one of our houses, both times ending up not even opening our textbooks. It confused me though, because at school he acted like such a dick to everyone else. The girls that would all but throw themselves at him got cruel dismissals thrown in their general direction, he got last week's flings name wrong and didn't care, he shoved past freshman in the hallway and sent their books flying, and he certainly pissed off the teachers on purpose…

Maybe it was just my mind but I never noticed him doing it when I was there; when we were walking down the hallway together he held the door open for a freshman…sounds like nothing right? He clapped his friend Mason over the back of the head when he said something about me, I didn't hear what but I could tell it was something sleazy.

There was a Founders Event planned for the following Friday. Obviously I hadn't ever been to one before but I'd been told just about everything there was to know. To say people were excited would be the biggest understatement of the year. Caroline had not stopped going on about it, Bonnie was a little more relaxed but still. Not everyone went though; it was the founding families which meant the Lockwood's, the Fell's, the Forbes', the Mikaelson's, the Bennett's, the Salvatore's and (shocking) the Gilberts. Jenna and family was generally the Gilbert representative but Carol Lockwood, wife of the Mayor and Jeremy's friend Tyler's mum, was allegedly very excited for a Gilberts presence. On top of the founding families you had the council and all their people, the majority of adults in the town…you get the picture.

Why everyone wanted to go so bad was beyond me but I could hardly get out of it now that the Mayor knew. Lucky me. Caroline had drilled it into my mind well and truly that you _had_ to have a date for these things. That _everyone_ had a date. I just shrugged and said I'd get Blake to pretend to by my date, couldn't do any harm. Guess who asked her (need you ask). Just Klaus…casj. And Kol asked Bonnie. That's just normal; they didn't run at me screaming in excitement and glee.

No…no that never happened.

Right now I was in the library, books out and iPod in, scrawling down an essay that was in for…Monday. It was a Thursday, this bloody party thing was tomorrow and I knew I wouldn't work this weekend; I just had that feeling. So tonight was a word day. Blake was sat a few seats down the long table, legs propped up and rocking his chair back in a tempting-fate sort of way. His reflexes were so fast that you couldn't even get within a meter of him without him waking, the loud rap music in his ears doing nothing to block out the surround noise.

My hair was piled up in a bun on the top of my head, my oversized dark violet crop top kept slipping off my shoulder where the lesser bandaging was but I'd had no clothes this morning. Tapping along to Calvin Harris' _18 Months_, I didn't immediately take in the seat opposite me pulling out and a figure dropping into place. When I did though, I jumped; tugging out my headphones and looking at him with an unimpressed scowl, out of the corner of my eye seeing Blake tilt his head back after checking out the newcomer's threat meter. That's what I called it.

"Not cool Salvatore."

"_Very_ cool Gilbert. What are you doing?"

"English." I said with a sigh, scratching just below the base of my bun with the end of the pen, still thinking of how to phrase the next point, "Can I help?"

He smirked at my attempt to keep working, slouching down in the chair and shrugging nonchalantly, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Stop… what was that? Frowning because he already knew, I looked up at him for a moment, and then continued writing, "You know what I'm doing. There's that Founders party."

"Who are you going with?" Where was he going with this? I stopped writing again, nodding towards Blake, and just catching how Damon frowned at that, "As a date?"

Okay what was going on? "No…though Caroline insists you have to have a date to these things."

"Go with me."

He didn't really give me any warning, just blurted out…so I had no chance to arrange my face. Whoa! What…? But he didn't like me like that! We were friends, that's what he'd said. That he liked having me as a friend, that I was a good friend. I think I was about as sure as our 'friend's' status as Cheska after Sam's 'mates' speech in _Made in Chelsea_. You could hardly mistake it for anything else when they say 'mates' or 'friends' at least ten times in one conversation. Swallowing and taking a moment to take it in, I glanced towards Blake, not missing that small smile at the corner of his mouth before turning back to Damon, "I thought you were going with Katherine." Yeah…Katherine Pierce…I was staying quiet about that. It was pretty clear from the death stares I received every time she passed me in the hall that the two of them had history.

"I never asked her."

"She thinks you are."

"Shame for her." I almost felt bad for the girl. _Almost_…

I struggled to come up with the words, completely put on the spot by his piercing blue eyes, "Why?"

Was that really the best I could do? How ridiculous… He looked amused, pulling his phone out of his pocket and setting it on the desk beside mine, "Why not?"

That was such an annoying argument, "You mean go as friends…right?"

I figured that's what he meant, I couldn't quite decipher the flicker of whatever that was that crossed through his eyes but it was gone in an instant, a smile on his face as he nodded, "Friends." Apparently that made it a done deal. I swallowed back the hopeless disappointment. Don't be stupid Elena, the guy's made it abundantly clear that he doesn't like you like that. "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow."

The smile felt a little more forced than I was used to, nodding affirmative, "Sure." And off he went…just like nothing had happened…I was left utterly shell-shocked.

"Ooh Lennie you're got a date."

See usually I may have smiled or laughed at Blake's teasing, but not this time; not feeling any joy about it. Picking up the pen, I put it back to the paper, my point completely forgotten, "Shut up." I muttered under my breath, putting my head down on my arm away from him. I shouldn't be upset…I guess I just hadn't been expecting to be 'friend zoned' by the biggest womaniser and player in the school. It was stupid really, because he was the one telling me that Jason was an idiot…but I couldn't help but feel it was proving my psychopathic ex-right…that I really wasn't good enough.

.

.

**Bit of a short one but we're progressing :)**

**Please review**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

.

I figured it'd be a regular thing for Bonnie, Caroline and I to get ready for these type of things together. To be honest it was quite fun, throwing various outfits around the room until you found 'the one'. I'd told them about everything this week, just yesterday in fact. Bonnie's Grams invited Caroline and I over for dinner and, mainly because they asked, naming themselves as the new 'non-judging-Breakfast-Club'…I told them. I guess it was easier now or something like that. Why shouldn't they know? Caroline cried, which I thought was quite cute, pulling her into a hug and laughing quietly at her silliness. I wasn't getting over it, by no means, but at least I was starting to find it easier talking about it. I was _accepting _it...just about. Blake thought it was a good thing for me to tell the people I trusted…and that's just what I did.

My point was that now that they knew I didn't have to keep the wounds hidden all the time. If I wanted to I could wear a tank top without them asking questions…that type of thing. So right now I was sat on my bed in some black tracksuits and said tank top, staring at the dress they wanted me to wear, currently hung up on the open wardrobe door. Behind me they too were looking at it, waiting for my approval.

Sighing heavily, I tilted my head to the side, "But won't you be able to see the bandages?"

"Try it on and find out."

They weren't going to let me get out of it. So, reluctantly, I picked it up, heading into the bathroom, stripping down to my black lace underwear before pulling the dress on. Looking good generally meant you felt good…right now, looking in the mirror, I couldn't make up my mind. I was 'on the fence' as my old history teacher used to say all the time. The dress was tight, black almost bodycon, the solid colour cutting off as a bandeau with a sweetheart neckline. But then it went higher in a sheer black material, ¾ length sleeves to hide the healing cuts and yellowing bruises on my arms. It shouldn't take four weeks for bruises to go…what the hell was wrong with me? Just go already!

Letting out another sigh, pulling my black tights up a little, I returned to my room, "I don't know guys. It's kinda tight..." I said, tugging at the material lightly and not quite noticing their silence. In the mirror the wound on my shoulder didn't seem quite as obvious as I'd expected through the material, only visible if you really look.

Glancing up, I froze, mid-tug, seeing them both staring at me with mouths slightly open, "Elena Gilbert if you don't wear that dress I'll make you watch _Taken_."

Eyes widening at the blondes threat, I swore quietly. It really was a great film but all the gun fights… "That's mean. But I'm serious, I would have worn this a few months ago but-"

"But what?! You look hot! Damon won't know what to do with himself."

Frowning at that, I pulled a little more on the short skirt. To be honest it wasn't that short, just halfway down my thighs; I always wore dresses this short to parties, sometimes shorter and at least I was wearing tights…still, "You know he doesn't like me like that...he's made that pretty clear." I said, giving in on the dress argument and moving across to the bottom of the wardrobe where all my shoes were dumped. After a few minutes debate I picked out the black platform ankle boots wedges, about 5 inches high but I had plenty of practice walking in them. I was one of those weird people who preferred heels to flats…don't ask why.

I could feel both of them staring at me as I sat on the edge of the bed to pull them on, thinking if I kept quiet they'd leave it, "Do you like him?"

Nope…what wishful thinking; of course they wouldn't drop it. I shrugged, forcing an almost convincing smile as I met Bonnie's chocolate brown eyes, "Doesn't matter." Because it didn't, did it? I went to stand by the mirror next to Caroline, fiddling through my make-up bag.

"Yes it does... you _do_ like him. Like you _actually_ like him-"

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a moment, "Okay, I do but what does it matter? Trust me; he doesn't like me like that. We're just friends. I _like_ being his friend."

And still their eyes were on me, unconvinced and waiting for something more. I tried to focus on doing my make-up a little bit of dark eye shadow, some black eye-liner curl my eyelashes, mascara…still staring, focus, don't crack, "I actually think he likes you too." Caroline's announcement rang through the silence, her tone light and chirpy as if she was saying the weather was quite nice today. Deep breath…keep doing your make-up "I mean, if you think about what he's like with all the other girls, he doesn't treat you anything like them. I swear he actually respects you and this is Damon Salvatore we're talking about; the epic man-whore. He's a complete player-"

"-Yes, he's also a complete player who _completely_ friend-zoned me. So no…maybe he does treat me different but that's because he sees me as a _friend_." It was quite amusing having to drill it into her mind so much.

Bonnie cut in then, bumping her hip into mine to make us move over to make room for her in front of the mirror, all leaning forward to do our various makeups, "You so don't know Damon." She muttered, almost sounding exasperated, "I'm not gonna lie, I hate the guy; I think he's a total D-bag and just rude and horrible. But I've never seen him treat a girl like he treats you, even after just four weeks. The way he looks at you, he's always finding some excuse to touch you, he always sits next to you…you might not notice it but I certainly have. I know Kol has, same with Klaus, Caroline…even Mason. He does like you Lena."

Frowning, the mascara wand hovered aimlessly in my hand, staring into the mirror at nothing in particular, "Well he's made it pretty clear verbally that he doesn't think of me like that."

"Then why don't you make the first move?"

I looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she really just asked me that, "Caroline, with my history? No chance."

"Well maybe that's what's stopping him! I mean you have said a few times that you don't want another boyfriend. Maybe that's put him off…it's possible."

"But he's hardly one to have something like that put him off." Bonnie reasoned, cutting herself off when she realised she was arguing the wrong side and I laughed quietly.

"Let's not do this right now, let's just get ready and go to the party. They'll be here in ten minutes-"

"-SHIT! Why didn't you say?!"

* * *

It was a bit like those prom nights you see in high school rom-coms to be honest; how when Jenna opened the door there stood three guys in suits. I tried my best not to laugh at the whole situation. We'd planned for the other two to be picked up here as well just so we could get ready together. Jenna and Alaric were about to leave ahead of us, their car just pulling out of the driveway now. Then Jeremy was going with his friends. It was all very well organised.

If there was one thing that I noticed though, it was that Damon Salvatore looked damn fine in a suit. It was very simple, a well-fitting black suit and crisp white shirt, a skinny black tie…he looked good and he knew it. But that was just normal wasn't it. There was a moment of silence after the door opened, broken quickly as the others erupted into greetings and conversation but all I could focus on was Damon, feeling myself blush a little as his eyes ran way too slowly up and down my body. We shouldn't have this chemistry if he didn't like me like that. He shouldn't be looking at me like _that_ if he didn't like me and _I_ shouldn't be doing the same and blushing...god dammit.

As the others made their way to the kitchen for whatever reason, he stepped over the threshold, still not taking his eyes off me which wasn't helping his case "Hey…" I managed, giving a small smile and remembering every word spoken upstairs just twenty minutes ago.

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, nodding once, "Hey to you too." I could feel my pulse beating faster and faster but kept calm inside, a mantra in my head telling me he didn't like me like that, it was my imagination, he didn't like me like that… "You look amazing."

Oh holy mother of god, "Don't look too bad yourself." I said with a smirk, keeping the tone as _he_ wanted it…friendly. Maybe I was to blame for this too, but what could I do about it?

"You ready to go?"

Nodding as the others returned with a whole lot of noise, trying to ignore the looks I was receiving from my friends, I whacked on a smile, "Let's go then."

.

I don't know if I expected it to be like it was…if that made any sense at all. Everyone seemed so dressed up, the Mayor and family greeted you on the door, there were smartly dressed waiters carrying around trays of champagne. I liked it. Bonnie, Caroline and co. had all come in Klaus' car, seeing as it was big enough for four but I'd gone in Damon's amazing blue Camaro in which, on the drive, he told me all the things to look out for.

Naturally, it took me all of five minutes to reach the first 'danger' on arrival. "Oh my god, Elena Gilbert!"

Turning at the sound of my name, I saw a woman, probably about forty something but looked younger (_tried_ to look younger more like; there was a certain age that the length of your skirt should really lengthen slightly), heading over with a huge smile on her face, "Hi…" Glancing up at Damon for some sort of identification, I noticed the exasperated expression on his face. Who was this crazy lady who seemed to know me so well?

She grabbed my hand, shaking it all too eagerly, "I'm Carol Lockwood, the Mayors wife. It's so good to finally have a Gilbert back in town."

Ah... I smiled as the confusion seeped away, whacking on my 'talking-to-responsible-grown-up's-and-I'm-one-too' attitude, "Well it's great to be here-"

"-You must come over for coffee one time." Okay, I was not a fifty year old woman, and I really didn't like coffee that much. What a strange suggestion for a teenager...but have no fear, lady rushed on, I had no chance to speak, "Will your parents be around?"

Trying my best not to smile at her ways, I shook my head, "No, they're in Richmond. But I think they said something about visiting soon."

"I'll give them a ring. Lovely to see you." And off she went.

The second she was out of earshot we both started laughing, feeling a little confused, "That was weird."

"That was Carol Lockwood. The woman _is_ weird." Laughing quietly, I turned more to face him, looking over his shoulder and around the crowded room, my hand unconsciously moving to my shoulder as I took in all the extensive gowns and suits, "You alright?"

Meeting his eyes in surprise at the question, I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Your shoulder…?"

"No…it's fine I just don't like the fact that you can see it." I said with a smile, shrugging it off.

"You can't, unless you're looking for it." he assured me, a smile tugging on his mouth, "I like the dress."

Feeling myself blush a tiny bit I looked down, smiling, "They made me wear it. If I had my way I'd be rocking up in my onesie. Then the real Gilbert's would have arrived. You think my mums really smart and proper but at home she just wonders around in a onesie and Ugg boots."

He laughed at that, imagining it "Sounds better than these strait-jackets. But I can't imagine Carol Lockwood in a onesie somehow. I don't really want to..."

"They're the best invention ever. You just feel like a massive baby…best thing to sleep in."

"Oh I prefer to sleep in nothing."

Bursting out laughing at his pointed look and blatant sleaziness, I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Typical Damon."

He just grinned, shrugging his shoulder, "Don't bash it till you've tried it."

Raising an eyebrow, I took a sip of the expensive champagne, "Who said I hadn't?"

.

**-Klaus' POV-**

I never thought I'd see the day that Damon Salvatore actually liked a girl. But then I guess the same could be applied to me…although I'd already secretly admitted that I liked Caroline and I got the impression that everyone knew...damn. But with him it wasn't just the fact that he was _always_ going on about her (just my _favourite_ conversation, you can imagine), or the fact that it was, at first, almost always his decision to go sit with them at lunch…it was just the fact that he wasn't bored of her yet. That was not meant as an insult, I promise you, she's cool; I liked her. But the notorious man-whore that is Damon Salvatore does not _not_ get bored of girls after a week...if they're lucky.

What was it that made it all ever weirder? The simple the fact that he hadn't jumped the girl yet. He blatantly liked her. I was pretty sure she liked him…but maybe she didn't because from what he'd said she was pretty clear on the 'friend' thing. I think something happened to her, what I have no idea but that guy Blake that was always around her acted more like some sort of security guy than a friend sometimes. My third grade English teacher always said I had a crazy imagination...Anyway, maybe she just didn't like him like that. Which I'd never seen before. It was really quite disgusting how much girls drooled over the guy, even Carol Lockwood flirted...ew...

Why was I thinking about them so much when I was with Caroline though? Seriously dude, get it together.

Personally I found the fact that she insisted on keeping up this front that she didn't like me hilarious. The girl should never be an actress; she can't lie for shit. We were stood by the fireplace across the room from the other two, conversation perfectly easy and I was trying my best not to smirk when everything sounded like an innuendo or flirting. She just couldn't help it.

However long it was, she let out a sudden groan, making me blink in surprise, following her gaze over to her new friend, "Those two are so fucking annoying you have no idea."

Again trying not to smile at the language, I drank some champagne, "And why's that love?"

She shot me a glare before answering, intent on acting like she didn't like the nickname, "Well he clearly likes her but she thinks he doesn't and she really, _really_ likes him. It's just really pissing me off. She thinks she's been 'friend zoned' or whatever but you can _see_! _You've_ know Damon for years, how painfully obvious is it that he actually likes her. Urgh it's so annoying."

Now that surprised me, looking at the two again, "I don't think he knows that."

Her tone was frustrated when she cut in, "Knows what?"

"That she likes him. I think he thinks she just wants to be friends."

"Well then they're both idiots!" I could hardly dispute that. They were! I could see the cogs turning in her head, a diabolical master plan forming in her mind, the nerves creeping in…what was she going to do…oh god I didn't want to be part of this. Where was the nearest exit... "Niklaus, you are so clever."

Shit… "Well I know, but why this time?"

"_We_ are going to fix this."

Oh double shit, "And why would I have to do anything?"

"Because if you help I'll go on a proper date with you."

God damn her right to hell, "Bitch."

She just grinned, knowing she'd won, "Good. Now you go get Damon outside, tell him all."

Wait a moment… "And what are you going to be doing?"

"Distracting her of course." She was gone before I could complain, instead grumbling quietly to myself as she made her way to the pair, not giving Elena any warning before dragging her away from Damon. So they'll just go have fun and I'll be left to figure out how the hell to explain this to the most dogmatic guy in school. Great. Thank you Forbes. You're an angel.

How was I whipped already?

.

.

Review, Review, Review!

Thank you thank you thank you :)

I'd say we're getting there...almost.

But tell me what you think and I'll write more more more


	12. Chapter 12

**-Elena's POV-**

I hurt. Caroline was an insane dancer, yes, a _great_ dancer…but still, I _hurt_. It had been great fun and I think I almost died from laughing so hard but by the time we calmed down, grabbing two more flutes of champagne (which would go unknown by Blake with any luck since he'd limited me to just two) and hunting down little Miss Bennett…yeah, wounds one and two were not happy little bunnies.

Maybe a part of me did know that it had been a distraction from something because when she came over and grabbed me she didn't give an excuse other than 'dance with me' and shortly after, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Damon following Klaus out of the room, albeit reluctantly it seemed; Caroline watching them leave with an unreadable expression on her face. So I knew _something_ was going on. Of course she didn't tell me anything, just that I was being silly.

Somewhere around eleven thirty I managed to get away from them, instead wandering through the vast and ornate halls to find someone else who wouldn't make me dance for so long. Elena needed a brake. I knew Blake was mirroring my actions a little way away, acting as if he was just moving through the party as well but when an arm shot out , grabbing mine and pulling me off my path, he miraculously found someone in the room to strike up conversation with, just in order to be nearby.

Heart beating a little out of time for the shock of being so abruptly grabbed, it didn't slow down at all when I met those icy blue eyes, only for a new reason as the momentum sending me bumping into his chest and I couldn't help but giggled softly, muttering an apology before stepping back. His eyes had an unexpected softness to them, one that I didn't quite understand. "You having fun?" I asked, the smile not going anywhere as he, very smoothly, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, merging straight away into the many dancing couples in the centre of the room. Raising my arms to link behind his neck, we swayed almost effortlessly to the beat of the slow classical music. It felt natural...it shouldn't. I admit, we had chemistry but...I wasn't going to go into this again.

"Yeah, you?"

Nodding, I could still feel the adrenalin of the previous dancing pumping through me. As I said, Blake had allowed me two glasses of champagne before he cut me off and my tolerance was way too high to even get tipsy off that, but I guess this slight woozy feeling was just because I was just happy. Or maybe he was right and I really shouldn't be drinking with all the medication I was taking...ahh well, "Fab. You disappeared."

After a moment he nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yeah…about that…"

**-Damon's POV-**

…_c. 30 mins ago…_

"What is it Nik? I told you I don't swing that way."

He aimed a friendly punch to my ribs to shut me up, laughing as I hit back (what would he expect?), "Caroline just told me something you might want to know."

Rolling my eyes, not having high hopes for this conversation. Through the crowded doorway I could just see the blonde dragging Elena onto the dance-floor, smirking at her obvious reluctance, "And what could Barbie possibly say that would interest me? Did she buy a new dress to match my eyes?"

Another sharp jab and my wince was masked by laughter. He was the best to take the piss out of with these things. The girl reduced him to a blushing freshman asking the girl he fancied to prom in front of all her friends, "No, something about Elena."

And now I was interested. Goddamit, I sound so whipped. I wasn't even _with _the girl (though I wanted to be) - Shut up mind! "What about her?" Yes Damon, try and sound like you don't care; he can see right through it and you know it.

"Just that she likes you."

Stop…what? He was lying, obviously. I rolled my eyes, knowing that _I'd_ know a little better than _he_ would. "No she doesn't."

He smirked, taking a gulp of his champagne (this place was so damned civilised; where was the beer?) "Yep she does. Apparently she told Caroline and Bonnie earlier before we picked them up."

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I shook my head, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth as I realised what he was doing, pointing an accusing finger at him, "Bullshit. This is just you trying to make me embarrass myself again. I learnt my lesson last time Nikki, I do _not_ trust you." Ah bad memories of freshman year, asking that junior out because this douchebag insisted she wanted me to. We laughed about it now…

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not kidding, ask her yourself. _She_ thinks you just want to be friends-"

"-Yeah because that's what _she_ wants. The number of times she's said she doesn't want a boyfriend…" I stopped as that shit-eating grin appeared on my friends face, wincing a little.

"Next thing you're gonna start blushing. Damon Salvatore wants to be her _boyfriend_."

Oh bloody hell, "So what, you're exactly the same with Barbie."

"Sure. Go talk to Elena, guaranteed she likes you back. And if I'm wrong you can have my car...for a day."

"I don't _want_ your car, it's a pile of shit. And no she doesn't-"

"-Yeah she does." Whirling around at the third voice, my eyes landed on a very amused looking Bonnie, arms crossed over her waist and the usual serious look on her face, "To paraphrase, she thinks she's been 'friend-zoned' by the 'biggest player in school'. I really _dis_like you Damon, you know that, and _I'm_ telling you that, for some _strange_ reason, she does like you. Me, who's tried my very best to put her off you…you two have managed to get yourselves into this stupid cycle and you both feel exactly the same, except you both think the other just wants to be friends. So for god's sake and my sanity, go talk to her and end it. It's ridiculous. Trust me, she won't make the first move if that's what you're waiting for. I think you know why."

There was little I could do but stare, mouth hanging slightly open and trying to process all that. She thinks _I_ don't like her? What an idiot…in the most flattering way. I fucking held the door open for a freshman so she didn't think I was a complete asshole! Yes I made the same one drop his things everywhere later that day but...you know. I was half aware of Klaus point out that that was what he meant (fool), blinking myself out of this ridiculous stupor and clearing my throat. "Nik you're useless, thank you Bonnie."

She smirked, shrugging, "No problem, now go find her or I'll tell Mildred Thomas that you want to take her to prom."

"Oh shit-" I darted away, not wanting to risk such a fate. Just the thought of that drooling head brace and greasy hands…gah, a shudder ran down my spine. As I reached the main room, I did a quick head sweep, looking for her or Blake, either one. They kind of came hand in hand...annoyingly. It took all of five minutes to find her, entering another room just as I did opposite, completely oblivious to all…

**-Elena's POV-**

Frowning as he hesitated, I tilted my head to the side, the tips of my fingers playing absent-mindedly with the short hairs at the back of his neck, "He…and Bonnie actually, they told me something interesting…"

Raising an expectant eyebrow, I waited a moment longer, "What type of something interesting?"

"Something interesting that concerns some_body_ interesting."

Trying not to laugh at the cryptic-ness of this conversation, I played along, "Ooh I'm intrigued, who _is_ this person?" He laughed, pulling me a little closer, opening his mouth to speak but at that moment something over his shoulder caught my eye and I gasped, eyes widening, "Oh my god!"

He looked at me in surprise, "What? I didn't say anything yet."

Cracking a smile at that, I was far too distracted by the warm chocolate eyes that held nothing but amusement and love, a dash of intrigue, watching the two of us from across the room, "That's my mum…" His hands loosened a little, moving to rest on my hips instead but I hardly noticed, a huge grin stretching my mouth, returning my gaze to his for a moment, "Sorry, I'll be right back…"

He nodded, a small smile gracing his features and I felt bad but the excitement of seeing my parents again was just too much, darting across the room and all but slamming into my mother, hearing her laugh at my eagerness, "Hey honey, surprise,"

Letting out a sort of squeal as my dad appeared beside her, pulling me into another hug, "Ahh what are you doing here? I've missed you so much." Sure I'd talked to them basically every day but it wasn't the same. I needed them here like...all the time.

"Well, you remember Isadora and Giuseppe? Salvatore…you probably don't, it was a long time ago." I tried not to smile at the name, remembering that family a whole lot better than they realised, "Well they were in Richmond the other week and we saw them and decided to come for a little surprise visit." My mum explained, a spark dancing in her eyes as she looked over my shoulder for a moment but said nothing.

I guess I was too happy to notice such things, "I'm so glad you did. Are you staying the night? How's Richmond? How's work-"

"Whoa, slow down Ellie," My dad laughed, shaking his head in amusement, "We're going to stay at the Salvatore's, they have a huge house." I was aware, "For two nights so we get all of tomorrow to spend together." Grinning hugely, I nodded happily, "But right now I'm being summoned by the Mayor, I'll catch you two later." He said with a teasing tone, finding his old friend waving him over.

As he left I looked back at my mum who was watching me with a smile on her face, "You look gorgeous honey, how are you feeling? Blake was telling us about all your little run in's."

Giving a guilty smile, I shrugged, remembering I hadn't told them about those. I guess it was his job to tell him. But then another thought his me... "Wait, did he know about this?" The smile gave it away, narrowing my eyes a little, "What a douchebag. I'll get him back for that. But yeah I'm fine, really good. Still a bit achy sometimes but what would you expect?"

"You seem happy…happier than you were in Denver."

I nodded because it was true, "I am. I don't have a psycho boyfriend and I've made some pretty good friends."

"Ah yes, Liz's daughter." It was so weird how they seemed to know everyone. But I guess those were the people they went to school with; who they grew up with, "I think I saw her earlier. But whatever, tell me about this boy…"

Oh bloody hell. No matter what age, she always acted like a teenage girl when it came to gossip; her and Jenna alike. I'd always told her everything...well...just about everything. I gave a sigh/reluctant smile, trying to force it down as I glanced over my shoulder to where he'd been not long ago, the space now taken by swaying couples, "Hmm…" She had a knowing smile on her face, linking her arm through mine and guiding me through the room, "Well that's a little complicated."

"Tell me _all_ about it honey." It took all of two minutes to reach the wrap around porch of the Lockwood mansion, leaning against the white balustrade where I let out a sigh, leaning back against the wooden column as she stood the other way, watching me in silence as she waited.

"If you insist." Of course she would. "Well I didn't want another boyfriend, you know that. That's not what he is but... anyway I didn't think I'd be able to trust anyone and in just four weeks I _shouldn't_. But I do…" At that point I made the decision not to look at her face because that smile would just put me off, "He's a bit of an asshole…to people at school, like everyone told me he was a complete player which he kind of is...was, but…I don't know, I like him. He hasn't been like that to me… You raised me to make my own decisions about people and all..." Another sigh before I continued, shrugging my shoulders, "He doesn't like me anyway so it doesn't really matter."

"Uh-uh, not so fast. If we're talking about the boy dancing with you five minutes ago you're wrong about that." Because _obviously_ mother new all.

"He said we're friends, mum, I don't think there's anything there."

She waved her hand, scoffing like it was such a silly notion it wasn't worth saying, "Bullshit."

I almost laughed at her nonchalant certainty and the unexpected curse, "I don't know, I like being his friend. And maybe it's too soon anyway."

At that she seemed to sober a little, her hand grasping mine tight, "Ellie you'll know when you're ready, and if that's now then so be it. Time hardly matters." I nodded slowly, my gaze glued to my shoes until her next question, "Do you think he'd hurt you?...Like Jason did?"

"Mum you can't ask me that!" I rushed, looking at her in a mixture of shock and disgust. "No, I don't at all...he wouldn't but at the same time I didn't think Jason would. You say you could tell he had that violent side to him but maybe I just can't tell. Maybe I just have a really bad judge of character but no, I don't believe he'd do _anything_ like that. He's nothing like Jason." I might not be able to say that I really _knew_ Damon yet, because it really had only been a few weeks, but...no. He might be a jerk the majority of the time but he'd never hurt anyone.

Her hand squeezing mine and quiet soothing sounds made me take deep breaths, swallowing the stress back as I did so, "Okay…it was just a question." She murmured, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and pressing a kiss to my temple. Even with these shoes on she was still taller than me; she always would be. It was a long pause before she spoke again, "What's his name?"

Feeling calm spread over me, I smiled slightly, a tad nervous, "Damon…" here goes, "Salvatore…"

I watched her mouth fall open, eyes widen in absolute shock before merging into that knowing smile, nodding just once, "Ah, now I understand. What a coincidence." I didn't really understand her reaction but said nothing, "You two used to be good friends when you were little, almost inseparable when we lived here." That surprised me…I hadn't realised we'd been friends before, "Isadora and I always had our suspicions; no six year old is that protective." Laughing quietly at the idea of a six year old Damon though not entirely sure what she meant, "He's a good boy, Damon. Misunderstood maybe but still, a good boy. I give you his mother's word on that…and _your_ mother's full support."

Sighing, I smiled a little, leaning a little closer into her, "Thanks mum, I don't think it really matters though. But he is a good friend…I like being his friend."

.

.

**Oh almost there :) **

**Please do review, I love the feedback and as everyone knows, reviews mean updates :)**

**Let's be ambitious, 100 for the next chapter? Though I'll probably just do it anyway **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya, this is a long one so I hope you appreciate it :)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Can't believe I got to 100 before 20 chapters :) **

**.**

My parents took me out the next day, first coming for a big fry-up breakfast at Jenna's, made of course by Ric and my dad who seemed good friends, which I hadn't realised. It had been a long time since we'd had so much family in one place…I guess if anything we could thank Jason for that, because had he not gone psycho as he did this wouldn't be happening. I wouldn't have moved to Mystic Falls, I would never have met Caroline and Bonnie, all the people at school…Damon. Maybe I _was_ lucky...in a very unlucky way.

We went into town for the day, doing nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's much-missed company. We stopped at the Grill for lunch, sitting in a booth and talking more about nothing and everything. It was just as my dad was paying the bill that they dropped the 'surprise' on me, informing me with very little pre-warning that we were all having dinner at the Salvatore's tonight…why not? Oh, thanks for telling me. That's fine. It would be the Gilbert's the Salvatore's and the Sommers'…The fact that I hadn't actually met Damon's parents (in my memory at least) and the fact that my parents weren't the most subtle people in the world suggested that it could, just maybe, be a tad awkward.

Lucky, lucky me.

What's worse? They told me to dress nicely. Like I didn't all the time. But I guess they had a fair point in telling me since I did once, just to be a rebel (I was very angry at them at the time for reasons I couldn't recall), turn up to one of their fancy dinner parties in Denver in some paint-splattered tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie. I looked proper fancy.

I think that was the first time I got grounded…

When they dropped me off at Jenna's I got straight into the shower, grooming head to toe and this time making sure not to put the power shower on full blast since even on the lowest setting it hurt. Pulling on some dark navy lace underwear, I stood in front of my wardrobe and looked over the possibilities, just as I had yesterday except this time I had no help. Everyone there, minus the Salvatore's, knew about what had happened, so if I was to wear something that didn't fully hide the wounds…that wouldn't be so bad, right? I really didn't have many options.

I'd tied my hair into a plait to dry so it would be wavy, currently dripping down my back but I couldn't be bothered to dry it properly. Finally settling on some thick black leggings, I tugged them on, then a sheer black shirt (you could just see my bra but it was just about decent) and the same shoes as yesterday, looking in the full length mirror after applying the usual make-up and sighing. I didn't look over at the knock on the door, seeing Blake's leaning against the door frame in the reflection, arms crossed over his chest as he watched me, "You alright?"

Making an indistinctive noise, I nodded, "Does this look weird?"

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask when it comes to fashion."

Smiling at his answer, I turned to the side, looking again, "You dress well; you _understand_ how to dress well so you can tell me if this looks stupid."

"Why? You afraid _Damon_ won't like it?"

For that I grabbed the pillow off my bed and lobbed it at him, giving him a playful scowl, "Don't be an asshole."

He smirked, moving to drop the pillow back down and sat at the end of the bed, "You look great Len, but you might be a little cold."

"I've got my jacket." I said, grabbing the black leather biker jacket with the red silk lining that I'd got for my birthday present last year, pulling it on and turning to face him, "Oui?"

He didn't say anything for a moment before nodding, "Oui. You've got the biker chick look down."

"Is that a good thing?"

At that he let out an exasperated groan, standing up again, "Yes! For god's sake, you look good."

"Not too dressed up…the shoes…"

"Elena I will embarrass you in front of your boyfriend if you change anything. You're ready."

Giving him a scowl, I moved to my dresser and picked up the simple gold leaf earrings and setting about putting them in, "He's not my boyfriend."

Seeing him smirk through the mirror as he made his way to the door, "I'd give this 'friends' bullshit a week."

The frown on my face was genuine as I looked away from his reflection, tugging my now dry hair out of the plait and brushed through it with my fingers until it hung slightly wavy pushed over one shoulder, "I'll bet you this jacket that you're wrong."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him tilt his head to the side, leaning forward against the door jamb "Well I don't think I could pull it off personally." Trying not the smile at his return, I didn't expect the next bit, "I'm good at reading people Len, I have to be. So trust me."

Giving in, I shook my head, "No. I know you are but no I'm not going to trust you or anyone else when they say it's going to happen because then it won't. I'm not gonna get my hopes up for nothing Blake."

"Do whatever you want, but I'll be there to say I told you so." I almost wanted to laugh…_almost_. "Have a good night Len."

"Wait, you're not coming?"

He shook his head, doing effortless casual press-ups on the door jamb, "Nah, I'm looking after the house. I'd say you're covered for tonight with your parents there and all. And _Damon_."

"Douche. What are you doing instead?"

He shrugged, "Gonna head down to the gym. But remember to-"

"Text you every ten minutes, I know."

He smirked, giving a small wave and a wink, "See you later Biker."

* * *

The range of cars parked outside the vast Salvatore Boarding House was a perfect display of wealth. There was Jenna's dark blue Mercedes, a Volvo XC90 of Isadora's, a black Jaguar XF which I assumed belonged to Giuseppe (very grand people) and Damon's blue Camaro, Stefan's car nowhere to be seen. Was it really necessary to have so many? Probably not…definitely not. I knew for a fact they had a garage around the side of the house with two more cars and a motorbike.

Isadora opened the door, greeting us all with hugs and kisses and jubilations all round. You had to love it when everything seemed this relaxed and carefree. She held me at arms length for a moment, a smile on her face as she looked me over, pointing out (as all old family friends did) that I'd grown up. Follow with that the awkward 'so pretty' compliment which I never quite knew how to react to. It shocked me just how much Damon took after her; the same piercing blue eyes and black hair. I guess Stefan took more after Giuseppe.

They led us into the huge parlour, the fire crackling away in the fireplace warming the room and a few bottles of champagne on the coffee table. Sitting down around the sofas, accepting a glass from Stefan with a grateful smile, I made a mental note to keep it down to two glasses; just like yesterday. Sure Blake had said only have one tonight but it had been fine last night.

The adults (like I wasn't one) talked about politics, then the economy. I didn't really pay much attention, just talking to Stefan and Jeremy instead, quietly wondering where the elder Salvatore was. But then (and it really didn't take long to get there) medicine. That's the problem with having so many doctors in one room; you start discussing the effectiveness of certain treatments or procedures…it was all a different language. One day I'd understand it, I did a bit already since my parents told me about it, but there was just so much to learn.

We were just sitting down for dinner, about an hour after arrival, when Damon finally graced us with his presence, all but running through the door with a smile on his face, "Sorry I'm late." He sounded a little out of breath, moving quickly as he pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek, ruffling Stefan's hair as he passed before dropping down in the seat beside me, catching my eye and grinning, uttering a rushed "Hey" before looking back to his parents. What the hell?

"Where have you been Damon?" Giuseppe's deep voice rumbled from the far end of the table, grey eyes pinned on his eldest son.

"Attic. Lost track of time." That was all that was needed apparently before they started conversation again and he turned back to me, "Hi."

Laughing quietly at his strange mood, I took a sip of the champagne, almost finished, "Hi back. Why are you so out of breath?"

"I'm not." At my pointed look he smirked, pouring himself an ample glass of red wine and taking a gulp of it, "Adrenalin. I was working up in the attic, forgot the time and might have…tripped down the stairs on the way down."

Trying to stifle my laughter, I set the glass back down, "Oh Damon, are you okay?"

He was clearly fine, I tried to straighten my face but his smirk was contagious, "Great. Teaches me to be too eager."

"Well no-one likes an eager beaver."

"Touché."

"What were you doing up there anyway?"

He shrugged, glancing down the table once more, "I'll show you later"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked up as Isadora stood and went into the kitchen, probably to check on the food. Considering the amount of clattering coming from the kitchen I was assuming they'd hired someone, "That sounds ominous. Do I _want_ to know?"

"It's cool, I promise. Dad said shop class was too much of a slacker subject so I just do it in my own time."

Eyes widening a little at that, I smiled a little in surprise, "Now I wasn't expecting that."

"What _were_ you expecting? It's fun." He asked with a curious yet teasing eyebrow raised, turning slightly in his seat as I shrugged, trying not to smile at his attitude.

"Oh you know, who was it this week…Rose? No…no that was just Monday and Tuesday. Oh yes, it was that blonde girl-"

"Cheeky." He muttered, clearly trying not to smile as he aimed a gentle poke to my side, "Besides, none of them see the workshop."

Nodding slowly in amusement, I took another sip of my drink before setting it down, glancing down at his shirt. I promise; his shirt, not his chest…shh…"So is that sawdust all over your shirt?"

He looked down, swearing quietly and I laughed, brushing the find golden dust from his arm and trying my best to ignore the tingles in my palm as I did so, "No wonder he looked annoyed."

"What made you think doing whatever you do up there was a good idea in smart clothes?" I teased, already trying to ignore how good he looked in said clothes; a perfectly fitted black shirt and black trousers. The guy was just sin personified.

With a shrug, he leant back in the chair, "Don't think I thought about that beforehand." He muttered, a smile quirking the corner of his mouth upwards. As I took a sip of the champagne I could almost feel his eyes on me, out of the corner of my eye seeing him looking at my slightly see-through shirt, "Hey, can I talk to you later?"

Frowning a little, I sat back and looked at him, "We're talking now."

"No, I mean just us."

A little confused, I nodded, "Sure. When you show me your workshop." At that a smirk grew on his face, a spark in his eyes and a pointed look and it took me a moment that, in his mind, that was very much an innuendo, trying not to laugh, "You have a dirty mind Damon Salvatore."

He held up his hands in mock-defence, "That was _your_ fault."

"I take no responsibility for how you interpret a perfectly innocent sentence."

He laughed at that, a deep laugh that made strange things happen in my stomach but at that point the door of the kitchen swung open and out walked three hired waiters, trays of food balanced on one hand each. My eyes widened a little as the plate was set in front of me, smiling at scent of the chicken yumminess.

It was shortly after that I got pulled into the 'doctor' conversation, just munching on the delicious food. What Med schools Damon and I were looking at and all that, not surprisingly the same one's as we talked about it. But then it went on to other parts of being a doctor…like the crime parts…the police…trials. Fuck… somehow I knew exactly what was coming, "So I heard they have a date for the trial, Elena?"

My eyes widened at Giuseppe's question, not realising they knew. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, apart from Stefan who just looked confused. I could sense Damon's confusion too; I hadn't told him about this yet. I looked at my parents quickly, seeing their slightly apologetic expressions before nodding, focusing on cutting one small bit of chicken and putting it in my mouth, chewing and swallowing before speaking, "Yeah. But it's the just the bail hearing…so the jury decide whether or not he's allowed bail."

Those blue eyes didn't leave my face but I refused to meet them, looking instead past him to his father a meter or so down the long table, "I see, and when's that?"

Swallowing nothing, I answered after a moment, "December…two weeks." It was creeping up too fast, I knew that. I was fucking terrified about it.

"That's quite soon." I turned my head to the other end to where Isadora had a small frown on her face, "Is it not?"

"I don't know, I don't really know how it all works."

When I looked over at my father, he gave an understanding nod and took over, "It's about normal for bail. The real trial could be any time after that really."

"And which way do you think they'll go…the jury that is?" Oh bloody hell I really didn't want to talk about this. My knee was bouncing uncomfortably, biting my lip as they discussed it. I froze for a moment as a warm, comforting hand stilled my leg, his thumb rubbing back and forth on my knee and without thinking I grasped it, feeling the relief as his fingers wrapped around mine, squeezing gently.

I listened closely though, unable not to, "We're pretty sure he won't get bail-"

I cut my mum off, not wanting to hear it, "-He will." All eyes went back to me, "There's no doubt, he will definitely get bail."

"You don't know that."

"I know _him_. I know what he'll be like and I know the jury will buy it."

They could hardly argue with it…though naturally that didn't stop them. This was going to turn into a family argument, I could see it already…sorry Salvatore's. They started it anyway, "Elena's you know there's far too much evidence against him. You can still see it-" Thanks for pointing it out…

"-Yes…for the real trial. Not this one. And either way there's so much he could do. Like he could say he's insane and that would either lighten his charge or get him sent to some rehab instead of prison-" I was pretty sure he was insane…I mean, in my mind at least he was a psychopath. That may just be my take on it but what he did wasn't by any means normal. My mum said she's always thought he was a bit volatile in that sense. What he did to me wasn't just. Maybe I did give him some reason to be annoyed at me but the extent that he went to…the things he _did_…

"But he's not-"

"He is." I said quickly, forgetting about those who didn't know. "He really is."

My mum spoke next, her voice quieter than the rest, "Well whatever happens he'll have a restraining order put on him."

I almost scoffed, looking down and shaking my head. The idea of a restraining order was utter bullshit to me. That was _telling_ someone not do something. It was about as effectual as putting a treat on a dogs paw and telling them not to eat it. It was Jenna that took pity on me, seeing how uncomfortable and just angry the conversation made me, "Perhaps this isn't a conversation for the dinner table…" I gave a grateful smile and she nodded, understanding straight away.

Everyone else seemed to catch on, erupting into their agreements and suggestions for new conversations. Isadora stood to make for the kitchen, a gentle hand on my shoulder as she passed, just for the shortest of moments before it was gone again. I felt Damon's hand squeeze mine, tugging gently as if trying to gain my attention but I didn't look at him, just shaking my head slightly. Gulping down the last of the champagne, I blinking back the slight throbbing in my temples, looking up as Isadora returned, standing behind her seat, announcing a break of about half an hour before dessert was served. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief as everyone stood to return to the parlour. Damon stood before me, waiting as I stood up before catching my hand again, pulling me a different way and just offering a small smile at my confused expression, "This way."

He didn't give me a whole lot of choice in the matter, leading me through another door out to the hallway, then up a flight of stairs. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going, just following up a second flight of stairs until…ahh…Cracking a small smile as I took in the attic turned makeshift workshop, "This is awesome Damon." I said, not quite as enthusiastic as I would be. I guess that mini-argument had put a bit of a downer on everything.

The room was vast, a huge window at one end showing a view of the whole garden, little parts of the room made into sections, like the sofas over there were like the living room. Bits of the floor were marked off with warning tape too…best not go there. Feeling strangely drowsy as he led me over to the sofas, dropping down in one and laughing quietly at the cloud of dust that puffed out of it. but then my hands came up to cover my face and the laugh turned into a quiet moan of frustration, leaning over until my elbows rested on my legs, feeling him sit down beside me and a comforting hand on my back.

"Why didn't you tell me about the trial?"

I just wanted to sleep right now; did I really have to talk about it? "I don't know, I just didn't. Sorry…"

"No, don't apologise." He said quickly, "You really think he'll get bail?"

Blowing out a deep breath, I lifted my head and nodded. He'll actually listen to me…that was nice, "He's good at manipulating people; making them think he's normal and amazingly nice, kind…_not_ psychopathic. He'll get bail and the second he's on his own he'll run. Restraining orders are bullshit, he'll come right here and then I'll be fucking screwed-"

"-Hey! No you won't, no-one will let that happen."

Shaking my head, my hand rose to press against my still throbbing temple, "I don't know, I have no idea what's going to happen. I just know that if he gets bail then Blake will stay and that will at least make me feel safe." I reasoned, leaning back into the sofa.

"Elena I'm serious, he won't get anywhere near you. You have Blake, your family and friends, and I promise you now if I'm there and anyone tries to grab you I will personally take great pleasure in decking them."

Managing to laugh, I nodded, "Well I'll just stick with you then." But I wouldn't really because just imagine what would happen if Jason _did_ turn up and found out I liked someone else, or (letting my imagination run away with me here) I had a new boyfriend. If he did all that shit to me just for dancing with someone else…What would he do to Damon?

"I don't mind that."

Glancing over at him, I frowned a little at the look in his eyes, my breath hitching in my throat as he reached up to brush a strand of hair out of my face, tucking it behind me ear, "Damon…"

He shook his head, smiling a little but all my sense were alert to how close we were, everything else forgotten, "We've got ourselves into a bit of a mess Lena."

What? "Explain." I muttered, not really thinking.

"I was talking to Klaus and Bonnie yesterday at the party, they told me something." Waiting with bated breath, my gaze moved across his face, finally to land on his eyes, tilting my head slightly to the side, "That you think I see you as a friend," Now at that I frowned, blinking in surprise but he carried on regardless, "As _just_ a friend." He stopped again and I swear my heart beat had never gone so fast. He broke the contact, looking down at our still entwined hands, "I know you're probably scared…about being with someone after everything he did to you. Not just the physical stuff, but the way he made you feel…about yourself." He wasn't looking at me but I couldn't look away, wondering if there was a possibility that I was hallucinating. Surely… "But I'd never do that do you."

"Damon-"I didn't want to stop him; well…I did but not to _stop_ him.

"I wouldn't, you know that." He said cutting me off and meeting my eyes again, one hand holding mine as the other traced invisible lines around my wrist, across the skin of my forearm as he voiced his own doubts, "I've never done this before, I've never been in a relationship. You know that; I don't _do_ girlfriends. But I really like you…so if you want…" I think I was completely speechless, staring at him with my mouth slightly open, eyes wide and a smile trying to push it's way through. Was this really happening? But it couldn't because he'd been so sure about the whole friend's thing…

"But…" I cut myself off, swallowing thickly, "I thought you just wanted to be friends?"

"I thought _you_ just wanted to be friends. That's better than nothing." Biting back a smile, I was quiet for a moment more, mistakably making him doubt even more, "But if you want to wait longer then I understand-"

I cut him off, "-Damon…I like you." He waited, blue staring into black. God, why did we have to be so awkward about this? Couldn't we just say it? And why was my head throbbing this much? "I really like you."

It took him a moment before a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth, a glimmer of the normal Damon, losing a bit of the awkwardness that I admit was really quite cute, "Well in that case, we are no longer friends."

Raising an amused eyebrow, I tried not to laugh, "But if we aren't friends then what are we?"

It wasn't really conscious to edge a little closer, the distance between us diminishing by the second, "Well I guess this makes you my first every girlfriend."

How could I not make fun? It was too good an opportunity, "So does this mean I'm taking your relationship virginity?" I asked, very quietly, eyes dropping to his lips as they hovered a little closer.

His eyes narrowed a little, teasing and I felt his hand leave mine, moving up to brush my hair away, "Just don't tell anyone." I started to laugh but was cut off as his lips crushed against mine, letting out a quiet moan against him as his arms easily slipped around my waist, opening my mouth slightly to allow him entrance. Cliché warning, these were bloody great fireworks. Little tingles ran down my spine, across my skin as my hands slid up his chest, around his neck and raking through his silky black hair. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss, squeaking slightly as his arms tightened around my waist and very smoothly pulling me over his lap, finding myself basically straddling him on the dusty sofa of his attic. How classy.

Breaking away as the lack of air became a problem, I let out a quiet laugh, both of us breathing heavier. His arms stayed tight around me and I dropped my forehead to rest on his shoulder, hands flat against his solid abs, "Shit." He breathed, only making me laugh again, joining in his time, "We should have done that weeks ago."

"I should have _moved_ _here_ years ago."

"Very true." He agreed, pressing another kiss to my temple, "Better late than never though right?"

Smiling, I rolled my eyes, sitting up again, "Technically I've only known you for four weeks. So by any standards this is pretty quick."

"But _technically_ we've known each other all our lives."

"The fact that we didn't remember that being completely irrelevant of course." He just grinned, nodding like it was really so simple, "You're so silly."

"And _you're_ so pretty."

Rolling my eyes, I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and looked down again, "Shut up." Hearing him about to say something again, I leant forward and pressed my lips to his once more, effectively distracting him from whatever he was about to say. It was only when a loud noise sounded from about two metres away that we froze…a very loud meow…

"Shit, its Vincent." He mumbled against my skin, making me let out a quiet giggle.

Sitting up, I looked over my shoulder to see the supposedly evil cat perched in the middle of the back of the opposite sofa, tail flicking and blue eyes set on us… "That's scary."

"Now you understand."

"Yeah." I was about to say something else when it hit me, looking back at him with a smile, "Your cat is called _Vincent_?"

My tone was by no means impressed, "Shush, it was Stefan's idea. And that thing is nothing to do with me."

"That is brilliant. Vincent the Cat."

"Shut up."

"Vincent Salvatore."

"I have no relation to that beast."

"Damon Salvatore is scared of a cat-"

"No-"

"And I took Damon Salvatore's virginity, in one sense of the word…"

"Oh stop, please, I beg you."

"Aged eighteen…and people said you were a man-whore..."

He cut me off in the new best way possible, by landing a kiss on my lips, just for a moment, "You say that like that to some people and they might believe you…in a different way."

Grinning, I nodded, "That's what makes it so funny."

"You're cruel."

"Never."

He would have argued further but at that moment the sound of our names being called brought us back down to reality. Letting out a content sigh, I stood up, moving to the end of the other sofa and crouching down, folding my arms on the end and resting my chin on my hands, watching the cat. "You're tempting the devil Elena." Damon called, standing up.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, blinking in surprise as the little cat mirrored the move, making a quiet cat sound and I cracked a smile, "Hey Vince." I muttered, not caring if it was weird to talk to animals. Reaching out a hand, I heard Damon utter another quiet warning as the cat raised itself to stand, prowling across the top of the sofa onto to crouch when it reached my hand, sniffing it warily, and then licking my finger with its tiny, rough tongue. Smiling a little, I stood up again, taking back at my hand and sending Damon a pointed look, only to feel something brush my side and looked down to see the black fur ball beside me.

"He's not so bad."

"Don't speak too soon. He'll pull you into the trap. I used to think he was nice, and then I picked him up. I still have the scars."

Trying not to laugh, I stroking my hand across the cats arched spine, "He's chubby." I muttered, running two hands along his sides and smiles at the quiet purring, rubbing just behind his ears much to his obvious delight, "I love cats." I said with a sigh.

"I thought I did. How is he being nice to you? This so isn't fair. If that was me he'd have mangled my arm by now." Letting out a quiet chuckle, I, very slowly and cautiously, slid my hands around the cats belly and raised him up. "Elena don't, he'll kill you."

But he didn't lash out, the paws hanging limp and only moving to cling onto my arms, no claws. Sending a smile up at him, I brought the purring mass to my chest, holding like you would a baby, "No, he's a cutie." I all but cooed, rubbing his stomach with the crook of one finger.

"I can't believe this is happening. Guaranteed if I tried to do that I'd be attacked. I need a picture for evidence." Laughing as he took out his phone, I raised the cat up at little; rubbing just under its jaw as he snapped a picture, completely baffled, "Shocking. No-one will ever believe this happened."

Rolling my eyes at his disbelief, I let Vincent go as he started to strain away, shrugging my shoulders, "Maybe he just doesn't like you."

"No shit Sherlock."

Heading towards the door, I glanced back at him, "Come on then Watson."

He smirked, following me down the stairs, "Hey I'm so the Sherlock in this relationship."

Pausing about halfway down, I felt him stop of the step behind me, turning my head around and up a little, surprised as he kissed me gently, just for a moment, smiling, "You used the 'r' word. This really is a night of firsts for you isn't it oh boyfriend of mine."

.

.

**So? Shall we be ambitious and see if we can get to 115 reviews for the next one? **

**Hope you liked this one **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I sure wasn't expecting such a mahoosive response for this story so I'll just with an equally mahoosive thank you! I'm tres glad you're enjoying it**

**Lot's of cuteness in this one but I'll pre-warn you that there's drama to come...that'll all I'm saying :)**

**.**

**.**

There was no more mention of trials or Jason Hart when we sat down for desert, just a little bit after everyone else since we'd taken our time; but yes, only easy talk of memories past. We said nothing about that giant leap of progress made upstairs but I think at least our mums could tell, sending us knowing looks but we were both oblivious to the others. Our chairs were pulled close together, his hand rested on my knee as if it was nothing unusual, or linking our hands together when we'd finished eating. It was easy…I know it had only been about an hour but even just being friends with him was easy, if possible this felt even more natural.

Once everyone had finished eating we returned to the parlour, relaxing around the various sofas and chairs. I sat in the oversized armchair by the fire, smiling as Damon came and sat on the wide arm of it, basically a seat in itself, leaning against the back. I leant back against him, my head resting against his shoulder as his hand played with the ends of my hair, completely unaware that there were others in the room.

The feel of my phone buzzing in my shirt pocket, I pulled it out, seeing a Facebook notification and opened it quickly. "Oh Damon why?"

He just laughed, looking at the screen where a picture of me holding that cute cat was gaining likes by the minute. Just because it was his account...douche, "It's cute." Making a sound of disapproval, I looked at it a little closer. It wasn't that bad…in fact I almost looked good. Vincent looked fabulous, all shiny fur and gleaming eyes. Laughing as I read Klaus' comment of: _Please tell me that's not the devil, _"I told you it wasn't just me."

"I just can't believe you're so scared of a cat."

"I'm not scared of it! I just don't like it."

"And it's not an _it_. No wonder he doesn't like you."

"What are you two bickering about?"

It must have been in perfect synchronisation that both our heads snapped up to where our mothers and Jenna sat on the sofa opposite, watching us with warm and knowing eyes, "I am merely pointing out that it's a bit ridiculous for him to be scared of a cat."

"I'm not-!" he gave up before he shouted, a mixture of amusement and frustration in his eyes as he gave the end of my hair a gentle tug, "Stop making me look bad."

"You're doing it all yourself." Just at that moment my phone buzzed again, a text from Blake: _See, I told you so_. "Whoa…" I muttered, completely baffled. How the hell did he know? _Are you stalking me?_ I sent back in jest…there was pun there.

"What's that about?" Damon asked, reading the text over my shoulder and I flicked his hand as it reached round me for the phone."

"Oi, hands off." The reply came almost instantly: _Yes, obviously. But no, I have my sources._ Looking across the room, my suspicions were made clear at my younger cousin's attempt of a straight face, phone in his hand and pretending to concentrate on whatever Stefan was saying. For a second he caught my eye and I just shook my head, trying not to smile, "I'll get him back for that." I muttered and texting the same thing before returning the phone to my pocket. "So Blake knows."

"Pray, how?"

Laughing at the old English, I nodded towards the youngest member of the two families, "Jeremy Saltzman, the traitor."

"And here I was thinking he was on my side."

"I think he wants to be Blake."

Looking from my cousin to Damon, I pushed down the smile as best I could, "I'll have you know I'm _way_ cooler."

"Oh sure, but you can't fight like him."

He quirked an eyebrow, peering down at me, "And how would you know? I'll have you know I am very good at boxing and I used to do karate…when I was a kid but still."

"Black belt?"

"Naturally."

Unable to push the mind of mini-Damon in his karate gear, trying to take on present day Blake…no, stop mind, too funny, "Sounds cute." Just to annoy him and didn't it just.

"Cute." He scoffed, giving a gentle poke to my side and I squirmed, laughing quietly. "Hey do you want to stay over?"

Pausing at the question, my eyes narrowed a little as I looked up at him, "Damon-"

"-Well your parents are leaving early so if you stay you could say goodbye…" he elaborated, seeming perfectly casual about it, "And you can stay in a spare room if you want."

Yeah…_if you want_. That smirk trying to fight against him at the corner of his lip had me pushing down my own. What a sly bastard, "I don't know about that…" I muttered, watching as Ric checked his watch and caught Jenna's eye, signalling that they should be making tracks.

I would have said more but they started to talk about leaving and everyone stood up. The clock on the mantelpiece read almost midnight as everyone slowly moved towards the door, Stefan disappearing into the cloak room and emerging a moment with our coats. I put it down to coincidence what Isadora said next, "Elena you're welcome to stay over if you want." She said as Stefan handed me my coat, looking up at her in surprise, then my eyes instinctively snapping to Damon who was clearly trying not to smile.

"Oh yeah, we could send Blake to get you in the morning…" Jenna said, the three women exchanging secretive looks. Oh god this was almost embarrassing.

"Or Damon could drop you off."

Oh blessed mother of god. "I wouldn't mind." He announced, leaning nonchalantly against the wall a little way away and I shot him a glare for which I just received a grin.

Fuck me, not literally…yet- shut up mind! "Well I guess I-"

"-Fabulous! Damon, go find her a room."

So really I had no say in the matter. Letting out a sigh, I waved goodbye to my extended family and made my way towards him, semi-aware that their eyes were still on our retreating figures but that didn't stop him from slipping my hand into his, sending a smirk in my direction. Sly…that's what he was. We didn't speak as he led me upstairs and to a door, just one down from his (of course), opening to reveal a perfectly made up guest room which was probably the same size as mine. Muttering a quiet thank you, I stepped inside, crossing the room and setting my jacket on the edge of the bed, looking around with a small smile on my face, "What's through there?" I asked, nodding towards the door set in the corner.

"My room."

Sending him a 'typical' pointed look, I tried not to laugh, "You _are_ sneaky aren't you."

He said nothing but didn't deny it, just leaning against the door, "I'll go get you something to sleep in." He disappeared from the doorway and I sat down beside my jacket, wondering how the hell I got here. Three months ago I was with Jason, now I was here…with Damon who was, undoubtedly, absolutely amazing. My life had changed so much and I was struggling to find myself regretting it. Did I even miss Denver? No…I didn't. The place I'd spent to vast majority of my life and I really wouldn't mind if I never set foot there again. That was weird wasn't it…?

"What's going on in that head?" Starting slightly, I didn't expect to find Damon standing not a metre in front of me, a small smile playing at his lips as he passed me a black button down, just like the one he was wearing; he seemed to have hundreds of them, "It's all I have that would fit you. Unless you want boxers, if I can find some clean ones…"

"Lovely Damon. The shirts fine."

He didn't look remotely bad about it, just that usual smirk that I loved so much, "So what were you thinking about?" He sat down beside me as I pulled up one leg to rest easily on the others thigh, undoing the zip of the shoes.

"Just stuff." I said with a shrug, smiling as he took off my shoe. If he insisted, I thought, setting that leg back down and turning to face him before lifting the other to rest over his lap.

"Oh so now I'm your slave."

"Maid. And you started it." He just smirked, undoing the zip and pulling that one off too, unceremoniously dropping it onto the floor and I scowled, "They were expensive. Treat them with a little respect."

He just rolled his eyes, not letting go of my leg as he shifted a little closer, a pleased smile on his face, "How can you even walk in them? They're like stilts."

What a typical 'man' question, "Practice."

"Hmm, well you do look incredible in them."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, lowering my gaze, "Shut up."

"You're too modest." He muttered, a teasing tone to his voice as he reached out, pushing one hand through my hair, "What were you thinking about though? Before I came in?"

Shrugging, I tilted my head a little into his hand on instinct, "Not much." We were quiet for a while before I spoke again, "Do you think it's weird that I don't miss Denver? Like…at all. I grew up there, I went to school there…and I honestly wouldn't care if I never went back there."

He thought for a moment, dropping one shoulder indifferently, "From what you've told me it doesn't sound like you enjoyed your last school too much so no, it's not weird."

He was a clever one wasn't he, "True." I murmured, fiddling with the shirt in my hands.

"You get changed. I'll see you in the morning Lena." He said after a moment, slowly standing up and I nodded with a smile, only for it to widen when he leant down to press a kiss to my lips, his hand ghosting across my jaw but before I could reach out he'd stepped away, a smug look on his face, "Night girlfriend."

Scowling as he retreated through the other door, I couldn't hide the smile for long, "Goodnight boyfriend."

.

* * *

.

It wasn't a surprise to me that I didn't sleep well that night. I didn't really any night but this time was worse. The first few nights after the attack I'd been on my own in the hospital but there were hundreds of people and nurses always rushing around the halls. When I got home Mum slept in my room, then we moved here and I had Blake on the sofa…but here? My parents might be a few rooms down and the Salvatore's and Damon just next door, but in the inky black darkness of this unfamiliar room I was on my own. It freaked me out and that's why I couldn't sleep at all. Not to mention the creaking house sounds that my mind insisted were people creeping around. I looked at my phone every once in a while, watching the time go by and trying to decide what it was that was making the minutes pass so insanely slowly.

When it got to almost half past one I gave up, slipping out of the bed and creeping across the floor to the door out to the hall. I needed water. The bathroom was directly across the hall…the very long, dark hall… Poking my head out of the door I glanced down, biting my lip as the nerves picked up. Where the main stairs were down to the parlour and the wall was replaced by a balustrade there was silver moonlight casting long shadows…but beyond that. Beyond that anyone could be hiding in those pitch black shadows. They could see me but I couldn't see them...oh lore how was I ever going to be 'normal' again?

My heartbeat was flying but my throat felt so dry. I knew I was just being silly; he wasn't here. He was locked up (for now at least). So, swallowing my fear, I darted across the hall, trailing a hand along the wall until it found the doorknob and switching on the light, scoping out the small toilet and letting out a relieved breath when it was empty.

Idiot. You're such an idiot Elena, get over it already.

Giving yourself a pep talk into the mirror isn't gonna help anyone.

Get it together Gilbert, you're being pathetic. And with the 'p' word in mind, I grabbed the glass by the sink, pouring myself a glass and wincing as even the quietest of noises seemed to echo around the house. Drawing attention…shut up. Swallowing the cool water, I put the glass back and opened the door again; turning off the light and pausing as the darkness pulled me in, taking a minute for my eyes to adjust.

Deep breath…go.

I swear I almost screamed when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, freezing stock still and eyes snapping down the hall to see…Damn you Vincent. He was just prowling along the hallway, not seeing me in the darkness just yet. It was stupid really, how vulnerable I felt out here. I got into the room again and closed the door with a breathless thud, only to freeze again. My imagination was my greatest enemy I think because right now I could almost _see_ him standing here, leering at me in the darkness, just out of sight…waiting.

"Fuck this." I breathed, not even going to the bed, I made for the other door, hesitating a moment before pushing it open a fraction. Damn, it was just as dark in here. Couldn't they have lights in their house? Really! Why would you want to live in the middle of a forest anyway? "Damon?" I called out quietly, feeling completely like a child but I was almost past the point of caring. I heard a rustling from a little way away, barely able to see a thing but relief seeped through me at the sleepy voice in the darkness.

"Lena?"

I winced slightly, now feeling bad for waking him. "Sorry…"

"No, s'fine, what's up?"

Hesitating a moment more, I slipped through the door and let it click shut behind me, my eyes adjusted but still I couldn't see a thing, "Room for one more?"

There was a silence before he spoke, surprise in his tone but he didn't say anything like that, "Sure."

Just being in the same room as someone I knew and trusted made me feel a better. I truly was a pathetic person. Knocking into the end of the bed as I moved blindly across the room, I finally patted my way around, sliding onto the mattress, on top of the covers and tried to calm my breathing a little, "Sorry." I breathed again into the inky night.

I heard him shift, feeling the bed move as he turned onto his side (I assumed), "It's fine, what's wrong?"

How did he always seem to know? Lying flat on my back, I stared up at nothing, "It's stupid."

Did he just growl? "Tell me!"

Almost smiling, I waited a moment, "Well it sounds pathetic…but I don't really like being on my own, at night. When it's completely pitch black in an old house in the middle of a huge forest where I can't see a thing and said house makes really creepy noises."

Rushing it out he was quiet for a moment, taking it in before letting out a throaty chuckle, "So you're scared of the dark-"

"-I'm not-"

"-And you took the piss out of me for being scared of a justifiably evil cat."

"That's more ridiculous. You get locked in a dark room with a crazy psychopath ex-boyfriend and tell me you're not scared of the dark afterwards. I just went to get a drink and that hallway is _lethal_. I swear I would have cried if you weren't awake. Or had a mental breakdown. Or maybe catnap Vince and force him to let me cuddle him."

I aimed a poke in his general direction at his quiet laugh, a more serious tone as he spoke, "I get it Len, I'm not judging." Giving a smile before realising he couldn't see me, "But I'll have you know I'm a much better cuddler than the cat."

"Hmm, you don't strike me as someone who cuddles."

"No, I just never do it. C'mere, it's a night of firsts anyway." Laughing as he grabbed my side with a surprisingly gentle hand, pulling me closer, "And for god's sake get under the covers woman, you're making me feel cold."

"You're such an old man."

"And one day I'll show you just how wrong you are about that."

Sliding under the thick feather duvets, I smiled at the immediate warmth, "If you're lucky."

As he pulled me close, his chest pressed against my back and his arms wrapping around my waist, I could feel his smile against my skin as he pressed a kiss just by the hollow below my ear, sending tingles down my spine. "I'd say I'm already pretty lucky." He murmured, tightening his arm a little and I curled into the comforting warmth, a smile on my face. We slipped into a silence, not quite ready to go to sleep but not purposefully seeking oblivion either, "Hey, aren't you used to being on your own at night by now?"

Pausing at the question, I nestled a little further into the cave of duvet and Damon, "I haven't been on my own at night since it happened."

I could feel his confusion at that, "Who're you with then?"

Sighing, I shrugged one shoulder, my hand sliding across his arm wrapped around my waist to link through his, "Well you're never really on your own at the hospital, then my mum stayed in my room. Then since I moved here I've always had Blake with me at night."

I felt him tense a little at that, raising his head from the pillow slightly, "Wait…you mean you sleep with him?"

"Oh yeah, every night." He didn't seem to appreciate the sarcasm, I sighed, "Only in a very general meaning of the word."

"Lena-"

"-Oh relax would you! He sleeps on the couch, obviously." I say with a sigh, smiling a little at his tone, "Anyway, it's kind of a term of his contract. He has to be within a certain distance at all times. Jenna only had one spare room and he was all for sleeping on the floor but I said no."

"Why can't he sleep downstairs then?"

"He may be a light sleeper but he's not a vampire; his hearing isn't _that_ good."

He was quiet for a moment, thinking about that, "You mean if someone was to break in…"

Nodding, I pressed the side of my face a little closer into the pillow, breathing in his scent and closing my eyes, "Not someone. Jason."

"But he's not going to-"

"-Let's not talk about him now." I said quietly, cutting him off and I felt his arm squeeze a little more after a moments quiet.

He pressed a kiss to my shoulder and I smiled a little, "Touché, night Lena..."

"Night Damon." I whispered back, thinking that just maybe, I might get a little shuteye this time. Wishful thinking maybe but at least there'd be no nightmares here with him. How could there be?

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lol I'm just kidding. Ha I'm just so funny, there's SO MUCH MORE to come! We're only just halfway! Or are we...?**

**Tell me what you think! Let's say 135 reviews? Or 130...**

**You're all fabulous human beings and I like you very very much**


	15. Chapter 15

**Think this one might be a tad short but I tried my best :)**

.

.

"Oh my god, look how cute they are!"

"Shh you'll wake them up."

"Should I take a photo?"

"Just don't let Gray see it."

Blinking blearily as the loud whispering drew me from my slumber, I winced as the bright sunlight burnt my retinas, taking a moment to blink and understand exactly where I was and how the hell I'd gotten there. I was in the Salvatore Boarding House. More specifically in Damon's room…his bed to be even more precise, with his arms locked around my waist…and our mother's right- holy shit. Awkward. All I could think was at least we weren't naked...just imagine- no, oh sweet Jesus too embarrassing.

"Mum?" It came out more as a squeak than anything, completely baffled at what was going on. Why was my mother and Isadora Salvatore standing at the end of the bed, watching us with grins on their faces and mugs of tea in their hands, the latter of the two not to subtly slipping her phone back into her pocket, "What are you doing?" I mumbled, still groggy from sleep and feeling just a little awkward now, pushing myself up to one elbow and glancing back at Damon who was completely dead to the world, oblivious to all…how lucky was he.

My mum set the mug of tea down on the bedside table, "We're gonna make tracks now Sweetie. Your father has lots of work to do. We couldn't find you for a while but...here you are." She said with one of those 'prepare-yourself-for-an-intense-interrogation-very-soon' slash 'I'm-so-happy' looks. Oh dear...

Feeling myself blush _just_ a little, Damon's hand slid a little further around me, still fast asleep. To be honest I couldn't help but wonder how he was _still_ asleep. These women weren't quiet even when they tried to be. And I swear he had a death grip; not letting go for anyone. But let's not lie, I didn't mind one bit… "Oh, I'll come down then-" I guess I had to didn't I. I really didn't want my dad coming in here right now. I got the impression he expected me to not have a boyfriend again until I get married...though I'm not entirely sure how that would work out.

"-No! No you stay here, it's fine. We'll give you a call later on okay?" She assured me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face with a gentle motherly hand.

Frowning a little, I nodded, feeling a tad bit bad, "But when will I see you again?"

"Two weeks, I'd say. For the trial, we'll come pick you up the day before and you can stay with us for a night or two." She told me like school wasn't an issue. But I suppose it wasn't because I'd (by some miracle) inherited their 'clever' genes.

Sighing, the sleep still lingering in my bones; I hadn't slept so well in a long time, "Okay, I'll miss you though."

She smiled, nodding and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of my head, "I'll miss you too darling. Now go back to sleep."

Nodding tiredly, I lay back down, feeling his arm curl a little tighter around me. Cheeky; I bet he was really awake. "Love you mum."

"I love you too sweetie."

I heard the door click shut a moment later and somehow it was that very quiet_ minute_ noise that _finally_ stirred Damon from his slumber (or should I call it a selective coma?), pulling me close as he awoke and letting out a content sigh, stretching like a cat. Laughing quietly at his groan and incoherent mumbles, I looked over my shoulder as his eyes fluttered open, a small smile growing on his face, "Morning."

He blinked, murmuring something that could have been in any language every invented, "Morning." He mumbled, his voice deep and gravelly and I'd be lying if it didn't sent little goosebumps erupting across my skin. See! Even the tiniest things...

"You missed attack of the mum's."

Another quiet groan, "Hmm thought I heard something." Douche-bag. Did I not just say?

Smiling at his grogginess, I turned over to face him, not moving away from his embrace, "I think we've been discovered."

"Oh I don't mind." He assured me with a grin, not missing a beat as he closed the distance and planted a kiss on the corner of my mouth, making me laugh quietly, "You sleep alright?"

"Yeah, good, surprisingly. Sorry for commandeering your bed in the middle of the night."

He just grinned, that spark in his azure blue eyes an innuendo in itself, "Now you can do that any time you want. I have _no_ problem with you 'commandeering' my bed...if I can do the same to yours." He assured me teasingly, peppering little kisses across my cheek as his arm slipped further around my waist, pulling me close into his chest and I laughed quietly, nestling my head just under his chin. "What did the mothers want?"

Letting out a sigh and shrugging, I had the sudden realisation that I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, relaxed or content for that matter. Not since before my life turned into a teen drama. "Just my mum saying goodbye. And they us brought tea I think, which was nice of them." I said, glancing behind to the bedside table where the two huge steaming mugs were sat, "Yep, my parents know me too well. It's impossible for me to get out of bed in the morning without a mug of tea."

"Same here, but the room service is a new one. I like it; you should stay here more often. But who said anything about getting out of bed. _I_ think we should just stay here. All day…"

Raising an amused eyebrow, I pushed myself up onto my elbow and looked down at him, "And do what, dare I ask?"

He just gave me _that_ smirk and he need say no more. But did that ever stop him? "I can think of a number of things that you'd find enjoyable."

"Uh-uh, not happening." I said, laughter in my tone as I sat up and moved away, reaching for the tea and taking a sip of the hot liquid. "If that's what you want you're just gonna have to find yourself another girlfriend."

I had said it lightly but, naturally, he saw right through me, pushing himself up to sitting and pinning me with a serious expression, a frown creasing his brow. "Don't be stupid."

Sighing, I set the mug back down, turning to him with a knowing look, not entirely sure if I believed him, "I know…but I'm serious, if you want sex you're not gonna get it from me…not for a long time. I'm not ready for that." I wasn't a prude, by no means, but after what Jason had done...

He frowned, moving a little closer as all semblance of humour drifted away, "Lena I know, that's perfectly fine. I'm not going to break up with you because of that. We haven't even been together twenty-four hours! And considering how bloody difficult it was to get to even _this_ point..." I cracked a small smile at his gentle teasing but it didn't last long.

"Yes but I'm just saying that I'd understand," I said quickly, "I'm not an idiot; you're a teenage guy, you like sex. But after-" I cut myself off, shaking my head and swallowing in the hesitation, "I won't be ready for that for a long time…if ever. Celibacy is very much an option in my head and I am well aware that that is probably the biggest turn-off anyone could ever come up with and a sure fire way to make someone lose interest…"" I didn't want to sound overly dramatic, but I hadn't even wanted a boyfriend again, look at me now. But that was different…_this_ was different.

I barely noticed as he moved, his arm winding around my waist, pulling me closer and I cracked a small smile as he pressed a kiss to my temple, nothing but understanding in his eyes. "Stop being ridiculous. I don't mind. Lena I like you, I'll wait as long as you need...Perhaps I wouldn't go as far as celibacy…but you know what I mean." Smiling at the teasing glint in his eye, I dropped my shoulders a little. "Anyway, that's not the biggest turn off. The biggest turn off is Mildred Thomas. She wears a massive head brace and once drooled on me. Like...literally, I know I have that effect on girls but seriously...too far. I've been scarred for life."

Unable to hold in my laughter at that, I tried to feel bad for the slightly creepy girl in our year. I'm sure she was nice and all but I'd be lying if I said she didn't creep me out a little.

But, change of subject, I take back what I said before, about the whole being lucky thing.… Because maybe I was… I'd have to be to find a guy like Damon after Jason. It seemed too good to be true to be honest.

Although I could tell he wanted to ask something, skirting around the subject before he finally gave in. Leaning my head against his shoulder and fiddling with the duvet around us in anticipation, I should have seen it coming a mile off…_should_ have. Of course I didn't."Can I ask why?" Tensing purely on instinct, I waited for him to elaborate; not that he really needing to, "What did he do to you Lena? There's more to it than what you told me before..."

Feeling his hand move over my arm, back and forth across the smooth skin, I closed my eyes and offered a feeble shrug, thankful he couldn't see my face at this angle, "I told you what he did."

"No you didn't…you just said he did things-"

"-Yeah, I figured you could piece it together, you're a clever guy Damon. You know it; I don't need to tell you."

A moment of silence followed, tense but not awkward...never awkward. It didn't take him long because, as I'd said, he already knew. It was just such a taboo subject...and rightly so. It was sensitive. His arms tightening around me comfortingly, a hint of something else in the quiet tension of his muscles, "He raped you…" I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question but I said nothing, my silence being enough of an answer without any elaboration. But at that I could almost _feel_ his anger, unexpected whether it should be or not, but he said nothing...not for a while. And then just a pressure against the top of my head, a simple kiss. I knew any other guy would either erupt into fury and punch through a wall (which I could image he'd do in any other situation) or drown you in sympathies and mollycoddle you for a month but...no, no Damon understood, "What can I do Lena? What do you need?"

Sighing, I lifted my head, not giving him a moment before kissing him, my hands framing his jaw as I pulled away, giving a tiny smile that didn't quite reach my eyes but it didn't need to, "Nothing…just be normal. I need normal. I am getting there Damon..."

He didn't say anything for a moment, but I felt him nod slightly, "I can do that." Smiling a little, I glanced down as his hands covered mine, lacing our fingers together as we fell back into silence.

Lucky…

Maybe I was.

I think I was...

.

.

.

**The more reviews I get, the more I'll update. So far I'd say we're doing pretty darn well but please please please carry on; they're so much help and motivation**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed / favourited / followed! You're amazing :)**

**145 reviews?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, a little bit o' fluff which I know you all love but I'm promising (again) that there is drama very soon...but that's all.**

**This button wants _your_ click. Yes you, specifically that **

**person sat in front of their computer / phone / whatever **

**device you own. Go on...do it :)**

**.**

**v**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Oh you're all just amazing and beautiful people :) Thank you so much for all the reviews etc. Hope you like this one..._**

**_And so the drama commences... _**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Two weeks later…_

"Elena, are you alright?"

How many times had I heard that question in the past two days? It didn't change my answer…yes, I'm fine, stop asking. Please stop asking. I beg you. Was I meant to be happy? Was I meant to be normal, generally positive Elena? It was the exact outcome I'd been expecting. It's not like it was a surprise...but somehow that didn't make it any less of a shock.

Jason had got bail.

Of course he had.

My parents had been absolutely livid, shouting their incoherent frustrations at the judge and jury but I hadn't reacted, just staring into the cold, dark eyes of my ex-boyfriends, the smile on his face scorched forever into my retinas.

_That_ face, the expression, must have been forewarning enough. He'd skip bail, he's run, he'd find me. It was to be expected. And what could anyone do? No-one else believed me. They just said I was being stupid and that they wouldn't _let_ anything happen to me. Well I wouldn't expect them to but what could they really do to prevent it...

He hadn't looked away from me for the whole hearing and I could barely break the stare, it was too intense. It sent cold shivers down my spine and goosebumps erupting across my skin. He was trying to break me, I knew it. Hadn't he already? Yes…so I tried my best to stay strong, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Hearing the judge allow bail was enough satisfaction for him.

I hadn't said a word on the flight back, simply curled up in the seat by the window with my headphones blasting out the loudest, most obnoxious music I had on my iPod, blocking out any noise and any thoughts (or so I'd hoped). I didn't _want_ to think. I didn't want to give my imagination the chance to come up with another nightmare to haunt me in the night, or the day...it never really stopped.

On the other hand my parents didn't _stop_ talking about it; on the flight, in the car, in the hotel room, over dinner. I just sat next to Blake, not leaving _his_ side now as I'd wanted to a few weeks ago for some sense of freedom. He'd only asked once, and then dropped it. He understood that. There was no point asking someone the same question a million times; the answer wouldn't change. If it was a lie it would always be a lie, the same with the truth.

I heard him talking to my parents about these new security measures. mainly that he had to be with me at all times now, restraining order or not; I couldn't be anymore than about ten, twenty metres away from him. When we were in the car heading back to Mystic Falls from Richmond, the day after the plane landed, I still hadn't said a word other than monosyllabic 'yes's' or 'no's'. I didn't know what I was meant to say. So he'd just put on the radio, giving my hand a quick squeeze and drove off in silence.

But now I was at home, lying flat on my back on the bed, waiting for something to happen...anything. That spot on the ceiling wasn't interesting me one bit but it was hard to look away. I wasn't even seeing it really, just those eyes...It was Jenna who'd asked this time, her head poking around the door. I just let out a heavy sigh, nodding once, "Fine."

She stayed for a moment more, hesitating, "Jeremy's made some pasta downstairs, do you want me to bring some up? Don't worry, Ric tested it to make sure it's edible. He's not throwing up yet."

Cracking a shadow of a smile, I shook my head, pushing myself up to sitting and stretching out my legs in front of me on the bed, "I'm not hungry."

Another moment of quiet before… "You need to eat Elena. You haven't had anything since you got back."

Hadn't I? I didn't even know. What day was it? I was pretty sure it had been three days…Did I sound like a drama queen or what? I don't know why I was acting like this...I guess I just wanted to curl up for a while and not do anything. "I'll have something later." I said, looking out of the darkened window for a moment, then back at her, "I am fine Jenna; I knew this was gonna happen."

"You're not acting fine."

"I know." Of course I knew. I'd been practically catatonic for days now, "I'll eat later."

She'd left again shortly after that and I lay back down, letting out a heavy sigh and feeling that ache in my stomach. I'd run out of painkillers today, forgetting to tell Blake so the pain of these wounds was worse than before. Both of them had been pretty deep, life-threatening the doctors had said…but does it really take this long to heal? They seemed no better than they had a month ago; they still broke if I moved too fast or put the pressure on the shower too high… I don't know.

Another voice from the other side of the room drew me from my thoughts, the tapping of keys I'd grown used to silencing, "Elena if you miss one more meal I'm going to start force-feeding you."

"I said I'd eat later."

He didn't believe me for shit, "That's what you said yesterday, and the day before. Don't be stupid about this." I didn't say anything in return, just staring up at that spot in the ceiling. He went for another approach, "You know nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen."

Nodding once, I still didn't look at him. He'd told me this before, I knew it was true. Unless Jason got his hands on a gun and shot him…then what could he do? What if he died because of that…because of me? What would happen then? Because that would be entirely my fault and...no...no I don't think I could deal with that. "I know." I wasn't going to tell him that that's what I was worried about. Other people getting hurt. He'd just wave it off and say I was being stupid…again.

Before he could say anything else though there was another knock on the door, glancing over as it swung open to reveal… Damon…with two bowls of pasta in his hand. What a traitor. On seeing him, Blake stood up without a word, picking up his laptop in one hand and making for the door. I found it slightly strange that he wouldn't leave me alone with anyone, but as soon as Damon got here…maybe he trusted him. I couldn't really tell if they got on or not. "I'll just be out here." He told me, motioning towards the window seat on the landing. I nodded, looking back to the ceiling, silent as ever. The door clicked shut a moment later and I heard Damon move across the room, setting the bowls down somewhere before the bed dipped as he lay down beside me, a sigh leaving his lips.

"You've been avoiding me."

Yes…I wasn't going to deny it. I'd turned my phone off before we'd even gone into the courtroom. "I've been avoiding everyone. They don't seem to be getting the message."

I could feel his eyes on me; see his head tilted to face me out of the corner of my eye but that little dark spot on the ceiling still had me captivated, "Want to watch _Bring It On_?"

Oh I tried to bite back that smile but I just couldn't, a strange sense of relief flooding through me, "I think you're my favourite person in the world right now."

He grinned, sitting up and reaching for my laptop, abandoned at the end of the bed, "Yeah? And why's that?"

Letting out a heavy sigh as I sat up too, yawning before answering, "Because you didn't ask if I was alright. I think I would have screamed if you had."

"I don't need to. You're clearly not. And _that_ is the _only _reason I'm condemning myself to two hours of over-enthusiastic cheerleaders just to cheer you up."

How was it possibly that he knew me so well already? "Don't act like you don't want to."

"You've got me. I'll only put it on if you eat though." He said, now placing the bowl of pesto-pasta in my hands with a fork, and matching my reluctant look with one that clearly said I'd have no choice in the matter; force-feeding was a viable option. "I don't like seeing you this skinny." Rolling my eyes, I gave in, spearing a piece of penne pasta with the fork and putting it in my mouth, chewing and trying my best not to be relieved at the taste. I had a fast metabolism; I always had, so I lost weight quickly. I guess people here just weren't entirely used to that yet. "Which one do you want?"

Not even looking at the screen, I just focused on the food, "_All of Nothing_. Obviously."

"_Obviously_." He muttered under his breath, clicking on it and sitting back, kicking his legs out and leaning back against the headboard. Sitting in the same position, I reached over to switch off the light, munching on the food as I focused back on the film.

I finished half the pasta before setting it on the side, not hungry anymore and instead curling onto my side, eyes still glued to the screen. He'd long since finished his food, leaning slightly towards me against the headboard and I just let out a sigh as my head rested on his lap, his fingers gently combing through my hair as the vapid film progressed. I wasn't really paying any attention though, just thinking instead. As much as I tried to avoid it I just couldn't _not_. "He didn't stop staring at me." I murmured after a while, not sure if he heard or not but it didn't matter, those cold, laughing eyes hovering invisible in front of me, "For the whole hearing, he was just staring. And then he smiled when the jury said he'd got bail…he just watched me and smiled."

"Lena…"

I blew out another breath, blinking tightly a few times, "Blake said nothing's going to happen. But how does he know that? And what if he does come and he kills him because he's in the way? What if he finds out that you're my boyfriend…he'd kill you too and I don't-"

"-Stop it Lena," he said firmly, cutting me off, "Just stop it, nothing's going to happen."

"I'm not being stupid."

"I never said you were. You're just being irrational."

Sitting up, a frown deepened on my face, clenching my jaw slightly, "I'm not being stupid Damon, it's the same thing. You don't know him; you have no idea what he's like, what he'll do."

He didn't sit up, just watched me with a patient look on his face, waiting for me to be done. Not quite patronising...just patient. "He's one guy Elena. Just one…You've got a bodyguard who's not gonna leave your side. You've got me; you've got all our friends. He's _one_ _guy_ and he's not going to get through all of us."

"Unless he-"

"-if you finish that sentence I'll leave right now."

Shutting up, I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want him to go…I never wanted him to go. But he would, soon enough; he'd have enough and he'd leave because I was too much of a burden; too damaged to be anything remotely good. And Jason had done that.

Without a word I stood up, heading to the bathroom and clicking the door shut behind me. Was it so wrong that I felt bad? He didn't deserve such a fucked up girlfriend. I heaved a heavy sigh, looking into the big mirror above the sink. There were dark shadows beneath my eyes from not sleeping for however long it had been, my face looked paler than it had before I'd left, my body in general looking less healthy. Dressed in some pyjama shorts and a tank top, you could see almost every little scar against my once tanned skin, each little one mark. Some of the bigger ones still hadn't healed, and some of the smaller ones were completely gone but I could still see them…I could see every hand print fingerprint he'd left on my skin. Rolling up the top, I turned, looking at my back and frowning a little more. About halfway up my back by the side were three parallel cuts…three where he'd scored his nails through my skin because I tried rolling to get away from him.

It was disgusting…all of it was disgusting. The wounds, the way my ribs stuck out a little more than usual, the memories. Just disgusting.

Get over it Elena, you _need_ to get over it.

One more heavy sigh and I turned off the light and opened the door, pausing as I saw my now empty bed, laptop closed and returned to the side table, bowls gone. Of course he'd left…why wouldn't he? I flicked off the bathroom light as I passed, sliding under the sheets and tugged one of the pillows down to hug it to my chest, burying my face in it. It served to just about muffled the frustrated groan I let out, feeling utterly exhausted but knowing full well that I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

It was about five minute before I heard the door open and close, not looking up as I assumed it was Blake returning to his post. But then, once again, I felt the bed dip behind me and I froze, only finally relaxing as that familiar scent washed over me. Waiting the longest minute of my life, I finally gave in, turning over and shuffling over to rest my head on his shoulder without a word, his arm instinctively moving to wrap around my waist as mine slid across his chest, murmuring into the dark, "I'm sorry."

I could hear his heart beating against my ear, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, lulling me into peace, "I'm not leaving Lena…I promise I won't." It was a big promise for someone who I'd barely known three months but that was fine…it was nice. You might say it was bad to feel so attached to someone after such a short time but I could hardly help it. I could feel his fingers running through my hair and against my back, the repeated motion soothing me into an almost-sleep, "I'm sorry too."

Making a small noise, I nestled a little further into him and just focusing on the beating of his heart against my ear, letting it lull me into sleep. I didn't expect to sleep well, not like I usually did when Damon was there. It wasn't that I woke up screaming or in a cold sweat, but when I jolted upright at almost three in the morning my breathing was heavy and heartbeat franticly flying, it wasn't as expected as it should have been. He was here…well in my dream he was. Blake wasn't on the couch, the room was dark, but I could feel that arm around me, the soft murmur of Damon soothing me in his sleep, telling me to relax….relax Elena…you're just being an idiot. That's all it is...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tell me what you thinkkkk...as always :)**

**160 reviews min? **

**Thank you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ah guys, you're all amazing. This is now officially my most reviewed fic so thank you very very much! **

**For that I hope you like this , it's a big one :)**

**.**

The nightmares didn't go away, rather they just got worse every night but I didn't tell anyone. I don't know if Blake noticed or not; he probably did, being in the same room and all, but he didn't say anything. They haunted both the days and nights, it didn't matter if I was awake or not. I was paranoid...far too paranoid.

School was exactly the same as it always had been, I stayed with my friends, I laughed and joked and had fun and everything was normal. We didn't talk about the hearing or Jason. We talked about that guy on the football team who slept with a freshman and dumped her the next day or that time Katherine Pierce started flirting with Damon right in front of me…just normal teenager things, you know? Damon and I were good...in fact we were really good. Sure we argued like an old married couple and he was still a dick to people at school but together we were, to quote Caroline, 'perfect'. Even Bonnie had said something positive about the two of us together which was a feat in itself. We went on little dates but didn't call them dates; dinner at the Grill or that little Italian place around the corner that was _always_ full of couples going on official dates. We went to the Boarding House and spent long hours lounging around his room or his workshop upstairs. He even got me to help make whatever it was that he was making (it seemed to change every week). His mum insisted I come over all the time, telling me once that she liked 'this side' of Damon…that she hadn't seen it since he was a boy. I wasn't sure if I believed that, but I went anyway; enjoying it more each time. I guess when you're in a house full of permanently happy Italians it means good company _and_ good food. And good food _always_ means a good time.

Caroline had finally given in to Klaus and just a few weeks ago they'd announced that they were dating (finally was the word), much to everyone's relief. They didn't half drag it out. The same goes for Bonnie and Kol…it was a bit of a coincidence I think. They said I did it; bringing the two groups together but I wasn't so sure; it would have happened soon enough, the chemistry was too much for it not to.

On top of all that I saw my parents every two weeks, calling every few days as well. I think I was used to this now…not having them around as much. I got on really well with Ric and Jenna anyway, and Jeremy of course; he was like my little brother.

So my question...was I happy?

Yes…I suppose I was. Apart from at night time, because when the moon came up and the house descended into silence, there was nothing to stop my imagination merging with memories, creating their own awful scenarios. He haunted my dreams, just like he always would. And in that way I knew he's never truly be gone, he never was. There were a hundred ways of him finding me. As much as they all insisted he wasn't coming after me, it didn't stop my brain from thinking up scenarios and me _waiting_. Because that's what I was doing. I felt like I was waiting for him to finally turn up and put an end to my miseries.

And I was right to.

.

Around February time, when I was starting to think that things might just be okay again, my imagination got to the point of hallucinations. How ridiculous did that sound? We'd got a call on Monday to say the real trial date was fixed, three months from now.

On Thursday I started to get that horrible feeling that I was being watched. I put it down to that same paranoia and berated myself for it. On Friday I swear to god I saw that awful face in the hallways, that leering smile, but when I blinked it was just a crowd of jocks cheering in the hallways about some game they'd won the night before. Friday evening everyone came over for dinner and movies; Caroline, Bonnie, Klaus, Kol and Damon. We'd started doing this a lot; going to someone's house and just relaxing. Jenna didn't mind, in fact she encouraged me to invite people over. It kept me grounded; the normality of it all. I swear if I didn't have them by now I would have just locked myself in a room and given myself over to my over-active imagination.

I sounded insane.

But then the first sign that something was wrong came the following Friday, like an omen...or at least I should have seen it as one.

The morning was perfectly normal, nothing different…but then when I walked into the canteen at lunch I swear everyone was staring at me. In Chemistry this strange girl who was known to talk to herself sat down next to me and said she was sorry for everything I'd been through. That if I ever needed someone to talk to she was there. A group of cheerleaders just watched me through their sympathetic blue puppy eyes when I was washing my hands in the toilet. So colour my confused.

Someone, I don't know who it was, I don't know if I wanted to, had found out. They'd found out _everything_ and I wasn't sure how it had taken so long for me to realise this. They'd gone into one of the computer labs and opened up an article, printing copy after copy and going on to open it on _all_ the computers and sending the link to everyone. It was like an avalanche, everyone sent it to everyone...talk about a rumour mill.

When I left Chemistry, completely confused by all these looks I was getting, I barely had the time to step out of the classroom before Damon was storming past, grabbing me as he went and tugging me into another empty one, Blake following shortly behind, shouting at him for the slightly rough treatment. But then he slammed a print-out of the article down on the table and my blood ran cold.

"They're everywhere. Some fucker opened it up in the computer room. Everyone's talking about it." He said, his voice shaking with anger at whoever had done it but all I did was stare at the article, completely blank. It was pretty clearly me, that horrible picture of me and Jason that I'd once thought was just so…cute. We looked every inch the teenage couple, no problems at all.

I didn't know what to say…there was no reason for people not to know but I didn't _want_ them to. I didn't want people to look at me and say hey that's the girl who got beaten up, shot and raped by her psycho-boyfriend. The weak girl, the 'damaged goods' girl…the twisted minds would mark me as the butt of hoards of jokes to come…Or maybe just the pity…the sympathy and the sudden influx of 'new best friends' who'd have something to say about 'that girl they know' when it comes to gossip time. Why would I want that?

"Okay."

That was all I managed, cutting Blake off mid-rant without even realising he was talking, the two just stopped and stared at me, "Okay? Is that all you have to say?" Blake demanded, clearly just as angry as Damon was.

I sighed, shrugging and willing myself not to cry, "What am I meant to say? Now everyone knows, I can't stop it. I can't take it back." I stopped, glancing to the door and shaking my head, "What do you think I should do then?"

Silence. They had no idea. "Prove that it doesn't bother you."

"But it does." I responded, not missing a beat as I met the cool blue eyes of my boyfriend. "It does bother me that everyone knows. I don't want them to know."

"Lie. Show them it doesn't. Show them you're stronger than that."

Biting my lip, I didn't look away as a silent 'but I'm not' ran through my mind, the look in his eyes telling me he heard it. Knowing it couldn't possibly work, I muttered another quiet "Okay."

.

They walked either side of me as we exited the classroom, head up as Damon's hand held mine tight. People stared, pity in their eyes for the girl they hadn't known three hours ago. Caroline and Bonnie fell into step with us, appearing out of nowhere it seemed, then Kol, Klaus, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt…soon enough there was a whole envoy. They stared those pitying eyes down, each powerful and intimidating enough to stop anyone saying a word. I just kept walking, not saying a word and wishing for sleep…wishing for nothing. Wishing that this wasn't my life. Why did this have to be my life? Couldn't I have it without the drama? Was that just too much to ask?

It was later that evening that there was a knock on the door. I was in the front room watching Blake and Jeremy trying to kill each other on X-Box, laughing at their immaturity, my mind distracted. They'd turned the sound down, knowing I couldn't deal with the gun fire but the fact that Jenna was playing some awful pop CD in the background just made it all the funnier. I'd stood up to answer the door but Blake cut me off, pausing the game without a moments warning to my cousin and heading over to the door. That was one of the new rules; I wasn't allowed to open the door on my own for fairly obvious reasons. But a moment later he called me over, a confused look in his eyes as stepped back, not going anywhere just yet

Let's just say I was mildly shocked at who was stood there.

"Katherine?" What the hell was Katherine Pierce doing at the door asking for me at 7 in the evening…she'd made it pretty clear that she didn't like me, "What are you doing here?" I think I was allowed to be surprised. And why did she look so uncertain? Usually she paraded around the halls like she was god's gift to the world but now…I swear she could barely hold eye-contact.

"Can I talk to you?"

Right…what? "Urm, sure." I muttered, motioning towards the swing bench on the porch. I was going to pull the door shut but Blake stepped out behind me, shrugging and waiting a little way away. Katherine looked at him for a moment, a frown on her face as we sat down on the bench.

She hesitated, fingers tapping nervously on her knee. I just sat and waited, watching her out of the corner of my eye. What was this about? "I think I need to apologise…"

She _thinks_ she needs to apologise… "What for?" I asked, listing a few things in my head. Flirting with my boyfriend, trying to kiss said boyfriend two weeks ago, being a downright bitch for no reason-

"For the article."

Oh fuck no. My eyes widened, snapping to her and she almost winced, "It was you?"

"Well I didn't mean to! I was just on the computer and I had some newspaper work to do so I was looking through articles and I just came across that one. I wasn't going to do anything about it but Andie started printing them out, then some guys on the football team caught on and started opening it up and-" She cut off, realising I was just staring, no idea what to say. "I am sorry. When I read it through I told them to stop but by that time everyone in the room had seen it. We never get that sort of drama so rumours spread like wildfire round here and this was fact so…"

I just nodded after a while, taking a minute to process it, "I guess it was gonna get out eventually. Thanks for apologising."

She was quiet, biting her lip nervously, "I didn't realise that happened to you. The article made it out to sound pretty rough…"

Swallowing, I nodded again, "Yeah."

"Sorry, you probably don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to say sorry-"

The bench swung as she stood up suddenly, surprisingly uncomfortable being here it seemed, heading over the porch but my voice carried, making her stop by the top step, "Why?"

A moment passed before she turned, her eyes flickering to Blake by the door, feigning disinterest before going back to me, "Why what?"

"Why did you want to apologise? We're by no means friends, you made that clear. So why would you care to say sorry? Or is it just pity because now you know what happened to me?" Maybe it was harsh, but I was genuinely confused.

She frowned a little, shifting from foot to foot and it struck me that I'd never seen her look so out of place. "I do feel sorry for you, I'm not gonna lie. Its shit what he did. But that's not why I'm apologising. I've had rumours spread about me before; I know it's the worst when you don't know who started it or where it came from. So now you know. That's why."

I nodded, not saying anything for a moment but she didn't go anywhere, just waiting. I swallowed again, pulling one leg up to rest my chin on my knee as the other hung down, just scraping the floor, "Okay, thanks." Now it was my time to hesitate, wondering how to say it, "I'm not getting even, this isn't revenge, but can you do one thing for me?"

At that she tensed a little, probably expecting to see a glimpse of 'bitch Elena', "What?"

I wasn't gonna be a bitch…well I don't think this was a bitchy thing to do; it was fair in my eyes, "Can you stop flirting with Damon…please?"

A flicker of shock crossed her face before the corner of her mouth flicked up into a smile, nodding, "Sure, I only did it to piss you off anyway. Damon and I had our go in like…freshman year. Besides…you two are kinda cute to be honest." Cracking a small smile, I muttered a quiet thank you, seeing her shrug, "No problem. I'll see you Monday."

With one more smile I nodded, "Yeah…see you Katherine."

As she left, heading down the path and getting into her red convertible, Blake came over and sat down on the swing beside me as the expensive car disappeared around the corner. I let out a heavy sigh, practically rolling onto my side, my head rested on his lap and letting rip a huge yawn. "Holy shit I'm tired."

He laughed, rocking the bench on his heels as his hands played with my hair. I pulled my feet up onto the bench, letting out another sigh. "When was the last time you slept? Without the nightmares, before you try and lie. I've noticed."

"_Ages_ ago. I can't even remember. I'm fine though, I'll just knock myself out with a few sleeping pills." I teased, sending a sleepy smile up in his direction.

"Hmm I don't think so." He muttered, laughter in his tone, "Why don't you go have a bath and I'll make you some hot chocolate or something. And if you're lucky I'll call Damon and tell him to come over."

Cracking a smile, I let my eyes close, "That sounds nice." I mumbled, almost coherent, "Isn't everyone going out in a bit?"

"Yeah, your aunt and uncle are going to the Sheriff's for dinner. Think Jeremy said he's going to Stefan's."

"Right." I mumbled, a sudden idea coming to me, "Ooh can you make that stir fry again? The one with the chicken and red peppers. It was really good."

He laughed, patting my shoulder to get me to sit up and I did so reluctantly, taking his hand as he got up, pulling me towards the door, "Sure thing. I'll go hunt down some chicken. Now go run a bath. I'll be just down here. Scream if anything happens." I rolled my eyes at the tease, pushing the door shut behind us.

.

We weren't to know that the whole exchange was being watched. There was no way we possibly could have known that. I didn't have the power to see the future and nor did he. We were only human after just saw this as a normal day. So no, I didn't check Jeremy's room before locking the doors to the bathroom, I'd just said goodbye to them all downstairs so why would I? When I heard a noise in my room I just thought it was Blake because what else could it be?

My mind was foggy from all the steam when I got out of the tub after what must have been at least half an hour, drying off and slipping into some underwear, a white shirt I'd stolen of Damon's over the top and some thick black socks rolled down on my feet. Ringing my hair out as I made my way into my room, humming 3OH!3's 'Touchin' On My' quietly under my breath, it wasn't until I looked up that I realised I wasn't alone.

Most people never experience that kind of terror; the one where your muscles seize up and you forget how to breathe, how to move or simple how to keep your blood pumping around your body. People say they were 'terrified' but really they just mean a little surprised or mildly scared. I'd only been truly scared stiff once before in my life. I don't think I need to tell you when that was. But right now, as I stared into those cold dark eyes, the blonde hair shorter than I remembered it, and that smile…

He was in my room, right there, real, just like all my nightmares. _Worse_ than all my nightmares. And there was nothing between us…nothing at all.

I couldn't do a thing. Blake said scream if anything happened but I didn't know how to.

I only remembered one one thing…

"Jason…"

The smirk grew, promising a million painful fates, the shine of something metal in his hand.

"Hello Elena."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To quote Elijah, 'I believe the term you're looking for is OMFG'**

**Now you really do have to tell me what you think of this. Yay or Nay? Review and I'll give you more.**

**Also, I'm s****lightly curious to know if anyone's shipping Blake and Elena here? I know one reviewer was earlier on but anyone still there? I'm totally Delena before you ask :)**

**Speaking of...that episode. I'm sensing a return of Stelena and if that happens I promise you now I WILL stop watching it. I can deal with Stefan and Caroline (though I want Klaus and Caroline obviously) but I CANNOT deal with no Damon and Elena. **

**Tell me your thoughts :D **

**Thanks for readinggg**


	18. Chapter 18

**It seemed you lot didn't appreciate that cliff-hanger. Ah well, keeps you coming back for more :) **

**To DElenabound: I didn't actually think of that, the whole Damon saying 'hello brother' thing to Stefan in Season 1...hmm, coinkydink :) **

**Also I have to say I'm glad none of you seemed to support the Blake / Elena ship...that would be weird because I'm seeing him as a brother type.**

**Then back to the actual show...**

**You wonder why I think Stefan and Elena are going to get back together? (Even though I really think I'd stop watching if they did which would mean no more fics for me :( )**

**So 1. She seemed jealous when Caroline and Stefan were talking at the party... 2. That bit before the bike and just whenever they talked they seemed back to when they were together. And obviously the fact that she said whatever she did about her feelings for him, to be honest I don't pay much attention to their scenes.**

**And finally, before I let you get back to the story like you probably want to...What do people think about Caroline and Stefan instead of Caroline and Klaus (because _that's_ not gonna happen for a _long_ time)...Thoughts please :)**

**Lots of POV's in this one...**

**Now I shut up.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Friday the thirteenth , 2013…

A complete cliché.

Of _course_ it would happen on a Friday the 13th. Where was my imagination?

I remember bits of it...that night…a blow to the head and then that awful blackness. I remember being hung over someone's shoulder; I remember shouting and a loud bang…

I remember seeing Blake hit the floor. I remember screaming, I remember the look in his eyes and I remember fighting…and my fighting amounting to nothing. Because then there was something pressed to my face, the sickening smell of chemicals, the bitter taste hitting the back of my throat…and then it was all gone.

.

.

**-Blake's POV-**

I was an idiot. An absolute fucking idiot to be so _fucking_ relaxed! What was I thinking? How could I possibly let my guard down like that?

I should have registered that the drink I'd left on the side in the kitchen smelt a little off before I'd drank it anyway. I should have realised then that there was something in it and, acknowledging that I should have gone straight upstairs to get Elena, whatever was happening.

But I didn't. I only realised when my vision began to blur, that feeling or nausea and dizziness spreading over me. I wasn't an idiot; it was my job to know what these things were.

I'd pushed it away, jumping into defence mode and grabbing the first thing I saw which just so happened to be a knife, running towards the stairs. I couldn't help but crash into a table or some badly placed piece of furniture in the hallway but it didn't matter; I needed to get to Elena. And then a movement out of the corner of my eye, I looked to the top of the stairs, snarling as I saw the man that had been haunting her dreams, the same smirk on his face as there had been at the hearing.

"Get the fuck away from her."

God dammit, I should have kept my guard up. But I panicked…how could I not? She was more of a sister than a job. I _knew_ something would go wrong because of it. I shouldn't have let myself get so attached... So I fucking panicked, and because of _that_ I didn't see the second guy, not until the loud crack rang through the air and I felt a sharp pain to my side. I had no recollection of hitting the floor, only suddenly they were by the door and it was open and I could hear her screaming...oh god her _screaming _and fighting-

Adrenalin drowning out the pain (what pain) as they disappeared from sight. Jumping up, my hand pressed to the bloody wound in my side, I grabbed the box I'd left on the side, opening it and taking the gun without a moments thought. With my phone in my other hand, I sprinting out the house. Their car was already screeching away but I couldn't let them go…

…I had to save Elena...I had to...

.

.

**-Miranda's POV-**

"Gray do you want chicken or pasta for dinner? Or both…I can cook both. I think we might have some pesto left in the cupboard from last-" I had to say that this was one of my favourite absolute things about being Grayson Gilbert's wife. His ability to completely ignore someone; just blanking out like you didn't even exist. I let out a heavy sigh, waiting in the doorway for his attention and watching his tense back in the middle of the room. Hmm...now that was odd...he was always so relaxed at home..."Gray?"

Silence…

That sense of foreboding was creeping up on me…something was wrong. Something was _very__ wrong_, "What's wrong Gray?"

He half turned and I could see his knuckles were white as they gripped his phone, blank fury and pain on his face, "Call Liz."

"I'm sorry-?"

"Call Liz Forbes, right. Now."

I didn't ask again, grabbing my phone out of my pocket and dialling the number, putting it to my ear, "What's going on Gray? You're scaring me."

I'd rarely seen him so angry…only once before; it was a few months ago when we got _that_ call from the Jason's mother-…oh god. I think I knew what was coming...no, I couldn't ever prepare for it though.

"He's got her. He's taken her again."

The phone hit the floor; all I could do was stare at him.

This wasn't happening…this couldn't be happening…

.

.

**-Jenna's POV-**

_Ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ring-_

"Sorry, I should take that."

"Oh no problem, I'll go get that bottle of wine." I said with a happy smile and made my way into the kitchen as Liz went to the phone in the hall. I found Ric in there, talking to Caroline (clad in some pink Barbie pyjamas...she was almost 18 years old) about something historical and I just rolled my eyes, laughing because he seemed so exasperated by her inability to get something right, making my way to the fridge. It wasn't that Caroline was an idiot; she wasn't...but she was more exam smart than anything else. What I meant was that she definitely came across as that archetypal blonde.

"No, we were helping the _South_ Vietnamese."

"So the North were Capitalist?"

"No Caroline, you learnt this in seventh grade. _We_ are capitalist. The North were _Communist_."

Her mouth fell into a small 'o', "Well that makes more sense…" He let out a relieved sigh, muttering a quiet 'finally' under his breath. But then any hope was torn away when she spoke again… "So they're the rich ones right?"

Laughing quietly because even _I_ knew that and I wasn't exactly the smartest person you'd ever meet. I closed the fridge door, bottle of wine in hand and paused to cut in "Caroline, it's a Friday night; not a time for learning history."

"But this is a revelation! Is that why I failed the test?" She exclaimed, a mixture of genuine awe and happiness in her voice.

My husband sighed once more, taking a swig of his beer, before wearily looking to his student, "No Caroline, you failed the test because you said Barack Obama abolished slavery...in the 10th century."

Stifling my laughter at the conversation, I turned to go back to the living room, only to see Liz standing there in the doorway, a strange expression on her face. I think we all stopped at once, an uncomfortable feeling creeping up my spine as she battled to find the right words. We all knew it was something bad.

"That was Grayson…" Oh god. I knew it was bad…

"Jason Hart's skipped bail…he's taken Elena."

.

.

**-Damon's POV-**

"For fucks sake you two! Can you _please_ act your age!"

"Damon that's a fucking tarantula!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I start calling you Stefanie? I always mistook you for a boy but if I'm wrong please correct me-"

"-Oh my god it's on you!"

Sighing, I looked down at my foot where the admittedly large spider was currently taking a nap. It's bulbous body resting happily on my toe as the thick, hairy legs spread across my bare foot. Now I admit, I wasn't their greatest fan, but at least I wasn't jumping on the sofa like a 12 year old girl (or Elena).

I took pity on my 'brother' (sister), reaching down and picking it up, promptly crossing to the window and chucking it out, "See, all gone. You, my brother, are a pathetic excuse of a man. Even Elena handled these spiders better than you and you're used to them." What could I say? We had a lot of spiders in this house. Sometimes you just had to deal with it.

Jeremy was just lounging on the other sofa, feet kicked up on the coffee table and laughing at the scene before him. I was so used to it, it truly was ridiculous. "I'm not fucking pathetic! I just don't like spiders." Now he even _sounded_ like a girl.

"Neither do I! You don't see _me_ jumping across furniture to run away from it! It's a lot smaller than you Stefanie."

"Yeah...so is a grenade."

Lord have mercy. I think I once heard a cheerleader say that... "One day I'm going to take great pleasure in putting one in your bed and then leaving you to deal with it yourself. Grow some balls you fucking pussy."

"I hate you."

"Well if you _want_ to be called Stefanie for the rest of your life! I don't mind telling people I have a sister instead!"

Easily dodging the pillow aimed for my head, I ambled across to our father's drinks table, pouring myself a glass of the most expensive bourbon as Jeremy's phone started ringing. I wasn't really paying any attention to the one-sided conversation until he fell silent, glancing over and pausing as the blood seemed to drain from his face.

"Oh my god…"

"What happened?" I asked, immediately thinking of Elena and feeling my muscles tense. You may call me whipped, but you could hardly blame me.

He sat up, eyes wide with shock, "What do you mean?! Where is she?!"

Now at those words I tensed even more. Fuck…the hairs at the back of my neck stood up, something like fear creeping in. Who else could he be talking about? "Jeremy…"

But still he ignored me, "I'm coming to the station-…No mum I have to! I'll help-…I can! Where's Blake anyway?...Gone? What do you mean-...so he'll be with her, right? He never leaves her, he can't." I could feel Stefan's eyes on me but I couldn't focus on anything but that conversation. She was gone…how the _fuck_ was she gone? "Mum she'll be fine…right? He won't hurt her again…"

I could feel my heart sink, fury rising inside of me and panic…panic and fear, I don't even know. The blood started pumping a little faster around my veins, adrenalin kicking in but I tried to stay calm, "Jeremy-"

"-Okay…call me if anything happens."

Silence fell over the room; the only sounds the crackling of the fire in the hearth and my heart beating in my ears. And then he looked up, his brown eyes full of terror, shining with unshed tears.

"She's gone." Oh god… "Jason broke bail…he came...he's taken her."

I didn't wait around to hear my brothers reaction or see him fall apart. I faintly heard glass breaking when the tumbler of bourbon missed the table and hit the floor. My name being called faded to nothing. I was already running for the door, grabbing my keys and phone off the side as I went.

I had to help. I had to _be_ there. Because she couldn't be gone.

She just couldn't be.

.

.

**-Third Person-**

The Mystic Falls Police Station was busier than it had been in months. Years maybe. There were cars going to and from, lights flashing, squad cars flying in from the surrounding towns, people bustling around trying to get things done like they'd manage to achieve something if they just kept moving. In the middle stood a family...just waiting, just for _some_ semblance of progress or hope.

It was the middle of the night and no one really knew what was going on. Just that Jason Hart had skilled bail and no-one had been told. That he was here and that he'd taken Elena Gilbert right out of her house. Maybe they knew she was beyond help now, maybe they didn't…but either way it didn't stop them trying. Because he was a danger to everyone, not just her, so they had to find him. He was a liability to society and you couldn't have that in the great United States of America.

Across town a blacked out car was speeding down a silent street, that unconscious girl that everyone was so desperate to find stuffed in the boot, her thin wrists bound and her mouth gagged.

A little way behind was another car, a dark Range Rover, searching the darkened streets for _anything_. Any sign.

The driver of the second, bleeding and almost delirious from it, slammed to a halt as a third car sped around the corner, noticing the same and stopping too. The blue eyed man jumped out of the badly parked Chevy Camaro, running across to meet the other.

"Where the fuck is she?!" He screamed as the first driver got out of the car, not caring whether he hurt him as he grabbed a fistful of his shirt, slamming him against the car.

"I don't know. You get in the car, start fucking driving."

He shoved back, fury blazing in his eyes, equally panicked. "Why can't you?"

"Because I'll crash. They fucking drugged me. Get. In."

They didn't like each other, those two. But they trusted one another to keep the girl they both sort of loved safe, but now that was ruined. Now she wasn't safe and for all they knew she could be dead. But now they just _had_ to trust each other.

So they did, and they drove…and sooner or later they'd find her.

They had to.

They did.

They saw the car first, abandoned outside the school they all went to. Jumping out of their own and running silently forward, no idea just what they'd find but knowing that they couldn't stop here. Not with her so close.

Now that...that would be a night they'd never forget. Because what they found was worse than anything they'd ever imagined.

No one truly knew what Jason Hart was capable of. And one day a jury might argue that neither did he.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So? Ikkle bit o' drama**

**You really do need to review to this, please please**

**I wonder what the chances are of getting this story to 200 reviews? Hmm...hint hint :)**

**Thanks for reading and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay first I'm having some trouble putting this chapter up, it says its up on my account but it doesn't show up publicly. Took it down and tried to put it up again so hopefully this works :) Sorry for the confusion if you are confused **

**.**

**.**

**Wow...Now that was an amazing response. 18 reviews and wooo I've never reached 200 beforeee! You lot are incredible! Thank you so muchh **

**I don't know what you're all talking about these cliffhangers though, they're not _that_ bad... :)**

**Right so there's one anon review (guest) and MrsKathySalvatore who wanted to know how Jason got in the house. Through her window, or Jeremy's...where there's a will, there's a way, as my mum always says.**

**Another reviewed (also 'guest') seems a tad confused (although I appreciate the review anyway :) )...But it's not Mason...It's Jason :)**

**And now a lot of you are hoping for Damon to beat the shit out of Jason...**

**I guess you'll just have to wait and see.. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**.**

**This is a pretty long one and on first read through I think it's alright... :)**

**Thought I'd put some music in this one, just for the lols **

**So here goes... **

**.**

**.**

_There's a possibility,  
__There's a possibility  
__All that I had, was all I'm gonn' get_

**.**

**.**

Everything hurt. My head felt like it weighed a million tonnes; the silence ringing in my ears like a bomb had just exploded right beside me. I could feel my wrists bound behind my back, the rope too tight and rubbing, cutting into my thin skin but the more I struggled against it the tighter the tough bounds became.

It all came back to me, though my head was still bleary from the chemicals…I'd been talking to Katherine, then Blake on the porch, going upstairs, running a bath, going back into my room…

I think it was always going to happen. I knew that. It's what I'd been telling myself these past few months because it was always best to be prepared.

I guess I just never expected it actually would become reality.

I could feel the hard floor against my skin, my face…that plastic-y smell of a school gymnasium. It was cold, freezing in fact; goose bumps erupting across my skin and spreading with the recognition of the temperature. Wincing as I finally opened my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't downright panicking yet. Surely I should be freaking out. I mean, Jason had got to me and there wasn't one doubt in my mind that this night would be my last. So why weren't my hands shaking in fear or my throat closing up? Why was I so calm?

The first thing I really noticed after the pain of the plastic bounds tearing into my wrists in front of me. But then the multitude of coloured lines decorating the laminated wood floor, the tiered seating by the wall and the high, industrial-like ceilings. A little way up and hanging from the wall was a basketball net, patriotic flags hanging here and there...

Why did he bring me here? Of all places?

"Finally, you're awake."

Feeling my body go stiff and cold at the sound of _that _voice, I pushed myself to sit up, finding that man that would forever haunt my dreams standing about ten metres away, a smirk on his face like there was nothing remotely wrong. "Jason…"

And _now_, only now could I feel the fear building up inside me again, planting itself in my stomach and growing from there in tendrils. Memories flooded my mind as I remembered just what he was capable of. How far he would go to get revenge or whatever it was that he wanted. "So at least you remember me."

"You really think I could forget? I wish I could." I spat, anger joining the fear. What was the point in cowering and begging; he wouldn't care. So I wasn't going to do it...yet. No-one could see into the future.

Something flashed in his eyes at my tone and my breath hitched as he lowered his hand from where it was bent casually behind his back…how typical; of course he had a gun. Just like every time I saw one it put me a little on edge, knowing exactly the damage it could bring. "What? So you can be happy with your boyfriend? Damon…was it? But you know you could never be happy with him. You don't belong with him." I stayed silent, frozen as I tried to understand and figure out how the hell he knew about Damon. But it was like he could read my thoughts, "Yes I've been keeping tabs on you. I know people Ellie; they've been keeping an eye on you for me. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?"

"You're the only one who would hurt me." I ground out, struggling to my feet and stumbling slightly as the disability of my hands and the lingering effects of the chemicals threw off my balance, more so when he stepped closer and I scrambled just on reflex to back away.

"Ah…the only one who would or the only one who could? Because no one else really matters enough to hurt you do they?" What was he talking about? My legs weren't cooperating, refusing to move as he closed the gap, his movements as confident as ever as he moved to stand right in front of me, his body pressed flush against mine as his hands touched my face. Squirming away, I couldn't move when his hand gripped my waist with a painful force, keeping me still even as I struggled and let a quiet whimper escape my mouth, "That's love Ellie, you know that. It'll hurt now but it'll all be worth it."

"You're crazy-"

"-No! No not crazy. You just don't understand." He was mad, out of his mind and completely mental…that I was sure. What the hell was he talking about _love_? He didn't know the meaning of the word. But distracted by the internal disgust I barely had time to react before he crushed his mouth down against mine, grimacing and whimpering as I trying to push him away, only my hands were bound so all I could do was to turn my head away, panicking. It felt wrong...it felt _so_ wrong. And he noticed, stilling his rough, groping hands and watching me for a moment, something changing in his eyes at my refusal… But then he just turned and walked away again, stopping by a black gym bag on the side and picking through whatever it contained. I heard the clink of glass hitting glass echoing around the eerily silent gym., "So you wanted to forget me." He announced, his voice suddenly hard and colder than I ever remember it being before, "You've been cheating on me-"

"-I never cheated on you-" I interjected, barely thinking.

"-Then who's Damon?"

"My boyfriend-"

"No! No _I'm_ your boyfriend! Who's Damon?" he shouted, the noise making me flinch but it only made me angrier. Who the hell did he think he was? Hadn't he already done enough? You can't try and kill me, do all those things to me and expect me to still want to be with him.

"You're not my boyfriend Jason! You're nothing; you're fucking dead to me. The second you attacked me you were _dead_ to me-"

He was back in a second and really I should have seen it coming, his fist flying through the air and before I could really fathom what was happening I was crashing back down to the floor, crying out quietly at the pain flaring in my cheek. My eyes watered at the unexpected pain, wincing as I tried to right myself but the blood wasn't pumping loud enough in my ears to drown out that horrible voice, "You're a fool, Ellie."

"No…you are." I managed, blinking away the stars and moisture and meeting his eyes once more, "You're the fool Jason. A twisted, _sick_ fool-"I broke off into a scream of pain as his foot ploughed into my stomach, right on the now mostly healed wound from his last attack and I swear saw white, gasping for air but he didn't give me the change to even fill my lungs, just drawing his foot back and aiming again.

"How can I be a fool for loving you Elena?" he shouted between kicks, but then suddenly dropping to his knees beside me and I flinched at the feel of his hands on me, squirming away but the pain was too much. His voice turned gentle, like the way he used to talk to me when we were in bed, or when he was telling me how much he loved me, how much he'd do anything for me because we'd be together forever and- "I just lost it that night. I saw you dancing with that guy and I just _lost it_ because you didn't seem to care. I loved you so much and you didn't care how much that hurt. I thought you'd understand-"

"-Understand what?"

"That I was just trying to help you…save you."

"You're insane." I breathed, shaking my head and wincing as his hand pressed against my stomach, "You tried to kill me."

He wasn't listening to me anymore, my words falling on deaf ears. Was he in a trance or something? I don't even know, I just wanted to get out of there but how could I? "But you didn't understand…you told your parents. You tried to get me put in jail. And I thought you were just upset…but then you moved away; you didn't come see me, and I saw you at that hearing and _he_ was with you-"

"Damon wasn't at the hearing."

It was like I wasn't there, he was just talking; rambling on and on and I could feel the tears in my eyes, something between pain and fear as I kept my gaze glued to the massive steel beams across the ceiling. I could feel something warm and sticky on my stomach, knowing that the kicks must have somehow broken that wound again. But surely after so long it would be okay…why did I even care about that right now? "I could see it in your eyes...in the court room. You were trying to hate me. But you can't do it because you still love me, you know it's true-"

"I don't…I don't-"

Trying to push away as he pressed kisses along my jaw, the anger seemed to return as he noticed the feeble resistance, sitting back on his heels and staring down at me. I had no idea what to do or say...they never teach you how to deal with this type of situation in school. But then I think, who else would get themselves into this bad a situation? Only a true fool such as me... "I hated you…when I found out what you did I hated you because I couldn't believe you'd do that to me. That you'd try and get me put away. But then I saw the truth…you were forced to do it. They _made_ you do it. But it's okay now because I'm here and we don't have to worry about them anymore. It's over now…it's just us."

His words should have triggered the alarm bells in my head, but in that state I wasn't thinking. I didn't understand what he meant; I didn't put two and two together. I never did where he was involved.

He stood up without another word, moving back to the bag and I watched as he pulled out some water bottles, frowning in confusion as he opened one. Wincing as I pushed myself to sitting, I tried to make sense of what he could possibly be doing, walking away from me and throwing the water about him as he went. "What are you doing Jason?" I called, my voice weak but I couldn't help it, hand held to my stomach as I pushed myself jerkily back to my feet, once again lacking balance in the pain and having my hands bound.

He didn't reply, just continuing to empty bottle after bottle and throwing the empty out of the way to smash and shatter across the floor. He sprayed the clear liquid all around the edges of the gym as I tried to understand what the point was in covering the place in water. Did he really think that would stop me if I did want to run? And lord above I did but I knew there was just no point.

It was only when he finished the last, coming back to the bag and picking up the gun once again that the smell finally hit me.

"Jason what are you doing?" I said, stronger now as the fear increased tenfold. I could only think of one reason he'd pour gasoline everywhere…one terrifying reason. And after everything he'd done I knew he wasn't above doing something that...that _ridiculous_ and insane. But that would hurt him too...right? He wouldn't do that...

Meeting my eye, he smiled that same, innocent smile. The one I used to receive when we were messing around or playing pranks, "Have you figured out why I brought you here? To the gym…"

Uneasiness sweeping through me, I stepped closer to the centre of the room, not wanting to be near the liquid. I'd prefer to head to the door but something inside me was telling me to get as far from that liquid as possible. "Why…?"

Maybe if I kept him talking… "We never quite got to prom, did we?" Oh god, "Everyone always said we'd be Homecoming King and Queen. I could always imagine you in that pink dress you wore in freshman year at that dance." What? The god awful Barbie dress? No thank you, "And when I was locked up, I planned it all. It had to be perfect."

I waited with baited breath, only speaking when it was clear he wasn't going to,"What did you plan, Jason?"

If I kept him talking then maybe we'd be found, that was my logic. Because they would be looking right? They'd have realised I was gone and they'd be looking for us.

But then...if Blake was really dead because I could remember seeing him hit the floor, then no one would be back at the house until later so maybe not…oh god-

"I'd make it ours." He said, a smile dancing across his face as he looked around the huge room, "But then I realised you need music for a dance, and I had none…but we needed noise. And I remember two years ago, you know…when we snuck into that prom-" I just nodded, cautious and trying to figure out where he was going with this, "…and it was really hot in there. Peter Jessops glasses steamed up and he spilt his drink over the Homecoming Queen…you remember that right? She got really mad..."

Slowly but surely it was beginning to piece together. And I tell you now it wasn't making me any more confident. But still if I kept him talking then I could talk him out of it, right? That would be possible...The way he was going on he had to have some screw loose and whenever this happens in those detective programs they always talk slow...like to a child. Patronising maybe but would it save me? I think I knew nothing would save me. "Yeah, I remember that Jason. How about we go outside?"

"No…no that ruins it. It has to be hot." He said, shaking his head and my eyes widened as he pulled a match out of the bag. The fear bubbled up and I couldn't hold back my protests any more. Of all ways to die...how cruel could he be? He may as well just bury my alive if he wanted it to be that awful.

"Don't Jason, please…You'll kill us…"

My heart was beating like a drum in my head now, terror sweeping through me at the thought of what he was about to do. The sound of the match being struck seemed to echo around the room, the flicker as the small flame flew through the air. Time seemed to stop, everything slowing down as it met the liquid. What I wouldn't give for that to be water. A second of hope chimed through me as the flicker of light disappeared but by now I should have known that whoever was up that that was in charge of fate, be it God, Allah, Buddha ..Zeus even...they damn well hated me.

It couldn't have taken more than a minute for that tiny little match to erupt into flames, racing around the gym in less than ten seconds flat, following the pool of gasoline, skipping from puddle to puddle. I couldn't help but breathe heavily for fear, spinning around as each exit was being blocked off by the rapidly growing flames. Backing further into the middle a scream escaped my mouth as I felt his arms grab mine, turning me without a moments warning. I couldn't struggle with my hands trapped, too blind with panic to do anything.

His arms were wrapped tight around me, his temple pressed to mine just like Damon would hold me when we danced at the ball, but now all I could do was stare over this person who I really didn't know's shoulder at the flames that would kill us both, too soon. But he knew that didn't he "I would've married you one day Ellie…I would have. But they'd never let us be together now."

Feeling my eyes watering, I shook my head, everything seeming to crash down at once as the realisation hit me that there was no way out. I really was going to die. "I don't want to die Jason…not here, not with you." Swallowing thickly as the heat met my skin, increasing with each passing second but he still didn't let go of me, hugging me tight. I could feel the gun pressed flat against my back but not even that mattered anymore. Surely it would be a better way to go. "You're out of mind…you're gonna kill us both. And I don't want to die. I don't love you, I never did. I love Damon…oh god…I love him." I don't know if I'd realised that before, I probably had but it broke me now. Because I was going to die and I never told him. He'd never know...Tears spilling down my cheeks as I looked up at the thick black smoke filling the roof. I didn't notice him straightening up, watching me through shocked, cold eyes; it didn't matter anymore, I just kept that mantra going, out loud or in my head I didn't know and I didn't care.

He stumbled a few steps back, the anger growing in his eyes where the real fire flickered as he stared at me. I'd seen that anger intensity of before…just once. It terrified me but was there even any point in being scared anymore? It was an inevitability now after all. It didn't stop me. For all the bravado of not being scared of death I couldn't think of a thing more terrifying because _he_...this man in front of me. _He_ was death. Or mine at least. And now it would forever just be me and my death. The flames were growing taller, licking up the walls to the high windows. Maybe people would be noticing now…only now that it's too late.

"You ruined my life Jason. You really did…I can't watch films with gun fights in them. I can't be in the dark on my own. I can't even sleep with my boyfriend who I _love_ so much, because _you_ ruined me." Maybe he'd shoot me…then at least I wouldn't have to burn to death. Either way it was over, "And I really hate you for that. I was happy here. I have friends and family and people who _care_, people who I care about and love. I was happy without you in my life and there's nothing you can do to change that. I don't regret a thing about leaving you. I regret staying with you so long. I regret letting you do what you did to me. I regret being with you. But I was happy when I got here!" I was past the point of caring that I was sobbing, tears streaming down my face and my voice broken. I don't even know if he could hear me but none of it mattered. All I could think was that now it was over and I at least had to get this out before I died. If I had to die with him then I sure was going to make it painful for him. "And you had to come back and ruin it and I _knew_ you were going to. That's the thing, I knew this was going to happen. And you have no reason-"

"-I love you-"

"-YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD!" The scream seemed to echo even above the roaring of the fire, no one to hear it but him, "You have no idea what love means! You didn't rape me for love, you didn't shoot me for love and you're not killing me now for love! If you loved me you'd let me fucking go! You'd let me be happy but you just can't do that! You're so fucking selfish. I don't want to die! I want to live and grow old but you won't let that happen. I hate you for that. I hate you for everything-"

I didn't see hand move or his finger pull back the trigger. I didn't hear the crack of the bullet leaving the barrel of the gun. But when I felt that blow to my stomach I froze, only then noticing that the gun was pointed at me with a steady, undoubted hand. The pain didn't hit me until I looked down, seeing the red dot blooming across the almost pristine white shirt, dropping to my knees without any conscious thought; my legs just gave out.

Coughing weakly as my hand pressed against the stain, I think I realised just how fatal that wound was when I tasted blood in my mouth…smoke and blood, something trickling out of the corner of my mouth.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one who knows.  
Tell me when you hear my silence.  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

And then something weird happened…momentarily numbing the pain...

He was right in front of me, on his knees, pushing something warm and metallic into my hands, a strange expression on his face. Pain...frenzy? What was that? I barely noticed it was the gun between my trapped fingers, turning it and making it press against his own stomach, "Shoot me." His voice seemed muffled but deafening all at the same time, almost drowned out by the roaring of them flames around us.

Choking as coppery blood rose in my throat, my eyes drooped and I felt the world spinning but his hand on my waist refused to let me collapse. I don't even know if I spoke English... "…not a k-iller, Jasp-"

"Do it. Please. Kill me." Now _he_ was begging _me..._

The tears came faster, the heat becoming too much. Swallowing the coppery blood, I spoke as clear as I could manage, knowing full well that it would probably be the last few words that left my mouth, "I begged you…not to hurt me. Back then…" I broke off, coughing and slumping forward into his side, "You still did." Letting out a shaky breath, I let go of the gun, hearing it hit the floor with a thunk between us, "You're not allowed to die…you have to live with this. I hope it hurts you just as much…"

"Ellie please-"

More blood slid from my mouth as I coughed again, face crumpling in pain, "Tell him I love him…least you can do…"

"Please…Ellie no…"

I don't remember any more than that…whether it was from the wound or the smoke, everything just turned black. There was no long dark tunnel with a white light gleaming at the end, there was no relief or an angel coming to 'lead the way'…everything was just…gone.

_So tell me when my sorrows over_

_You're the reason why I'm closed_

_Tell me when you hear me falling._

_There's a possibility it wouldn't show_

_._

_By blood and by me, I'll fall when you leave._

_By blood and by me, I'll follow your lead._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well...whad ya' think of that?**

**Was it emotional, because I was semi-aiming for emotional. But then as my history teacher always tells me, aim one higher than what's possible so it may have been a little ambitious. If that makes any sense whatsoever.**

**Considering the fact that I got 18 reviews for the last chap (which is bloody amazing), what are the chances of me getting to 220 for this one do you think? :)**

**Did you expect the fire? **

**Or what about Jason's sudden suicide / homicide wish?**

**Tell me all your fabulous thoughts and if you feel like giving a few flames (-_-) then you feel free! **

**Also, off the point I know, but if there are any Veronica Mars fans among you...kickstarter OMG THERE'S GOING TO BE A FILM!**

**So excited**

**Sorry...ramble ramble**

**In case you were wondering the songs by the insanely talented Lykke Li - Possibility and it is bayootyful :)**

**Thanks for reading**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Well_ then...wowza. I'm just staring with a mahoosive thank you. That was a fab response I must say :)**

**And because I'm mean, in return you got a little longer to wait in suspense for this new chapter.**

**Not sure how strong this one is though...**

**.**

**.**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_The little boy was running across the lawn, all the speed he could muster propelling him forwards towards the huge house where his mother was waiting. His raven hair flying in the wind, blue eyes huge and shining with eagerness, "Are they here yet?" He called as soon as he was within earshot, charging through the open doors to the living room before even acknowledging her nod, hundreds of giants standing around, talking about things that wouldn't matter to him for a very long time to come._

"_In the hall."_

_His mother's call barely reached his ears; already pushing past the giants legs until finally, _finally_, he crashed with all his momentum into another little person, even littler than him, if it were possible._

"_Damey!" A huge grin lit up his young face at the name, holding out a hand and pulling the girl to her feet, "Stefan said he was gonna put a spider in my bed so I ran away. But I couldn't find you for ages and ages."_

_The little boy stuck out his chest like he'd seen all the older boys doing at school, a frown that could only be called adorable appearing on his face but to her it was perfectly intimidating and serious, "I'll sort _him_ out for you. Don't worry Lennie."_

_The girl gave a toothy grin, reaching up and patting his dark hair, "You're my bestest friend Damey. Don't tell Carrie and Bon."_

"_You too Lennie. But it's our secret. I'm not allowed to be friends with girls."_

"_Carrie said it was weird that I was friends with a boy. She says you're smelly and dirty."_

_The frown on the boy's face deepened even more, the suggestion offending him, "Well she plays with Barbie's." _

_Her nose crumpled a little, shaking her head, "I don't play with Barbie's anymore."_

"_Because you're cool Lennie, you're special." He assured her with a tone full of importance, repeating the words he'd overheard in a movie one time. They must have had the right effect, "Now let's go put a spider in Steffie's shoe."_

_She giggled, grabbing his hand and the two darted back through the forest of giants, out into the bright summer sunshine. There was a little corner of the garden, just near the back of the house, where they'd found a nest of spiders not long ago. The little girl hated them, stopping short as the boy ran forward, crouching to pick up one of the comparatively huge eight-legged evils, glancing back at her with big blue eyes full of concern and support, "I don't like spiders."_

_The concern disappeared in the blink of an eye, making way for simple understanding as the spider scurried quickly away, taking advantage of the lack of attention. He stood up once more, grabbing her hand and tugging her gently closer to the nest. Reluctantly she crouched beside him, following his gaze down to the mound of creepy crawlies. _

"_It's okay Lennie; I won't let them hurt you. I don't let anything hurt my best friend."_

_._

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

_._

I'd always been a little OCD when it came to repetitive noises. The way that they got in your head and stubbornly stuck there. A bit like counting sheep when you wanted to go to sleep; you'd try and stop but still your mind would be counting three…four…five…a hundred…a hundred and one.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

It was relentless, that beeping. Somewhere to the left of my head. All I wanted to do was reach out and bash it. What was it? An alarm clock? Not mine...my alarm was the radio. I was used to being gently eased from sleep by the sultry tones of Tom Odell or Bastille, not this horrendous repetitive noise.

But the thing was, I was dead…right?

So why would there be beeping?

Or maybe I had gone to hell…I don't think I'd ever paid much attention to those 'heaven-hell / after-life' things. I mean, my parents had had me christened when I was born but I'd never really practised or to be honest even believed. I used to want to but you can't force yourself to believe something that was, in my eyes at least, so completely ridiculous; an old story told over time and eventually written down with rules to benefit those who were in charge. Call me cynical. I swear I took 'the lords' name in vain every day of my life; a quiet 'Jesus Christ' when someone was annoying me or a full blown 'oh my god' when shocked. Sometimes it wasn't just Christian deities either, sometimes it was 'oh Buddha' instead of 'oh god', or once it was Allah…but then I think that one in particular isn't especially PC. A few years ago I even resorted to old Greek and Roman gods, the extent I went to to find that perfect curse. I tell you though, the classics teacher was very pleased when I came out with 'damn you Ino of the slim ankles' (see...I can even jest in death). But no, Zeus and Poseidon were the good ones.

What the hell was I rattling on about?

My point was…maybe in my life I'd done enough things to send me to hell where everything was pitch black and there was an endless beeping in my ear. It wasn't like it could annoy me to death. Sure it sure wasn't what I pictured when someone said 'hell'. Like most people the word conjured an image of blood and fire and pain…Tartarus maybe. Or just that gym.

But then I guess that's how I died so maybe someone up there was taking pity on me for once…just giving me the darkness.

Lord knows I hate the dark.

I was aware of a few things, other than the darkness and the beeping, that is. I was pretty sure I was lying down…and so the softness of whatever I was lying on made me think of a bed. But not a particularly comfortable one; there was too much around me to be comfortable. Wires? Why would there be wires in hell?

And, more to the point, if I was dead…why was I thinking? Why was I still here in my mind?

Or maybe that was another torture. An eternity of just lying here in the dark with nothing but that beeping and my thoughts. My nightmares, or better yet my memories…they were bad enough to torture me for however long you wanted.

Speaking of...was Jason dead too? Was he in this darkness as well, lying close by me, just a few metres away in a similar state? Or Blake…god I hope he wasn't here. He never deserved to die, not for me; not for anyone. He had his sister…what would she be doing? How would she react to learning that her only brother was dead because of some random girl who made a bad choice in relationships? How was that fair?

How was any of this fair?

I'd have an eternity of remembering a fiery and bloody death, a painful one in the arms of the one who ended me.

It wasn't fair.

It never would be.

.

.

**-Damon's POV-**

She was pale…deathly pale. Her usually vibrant, tanned skin the colour of a sheet. She looked dead.

But she wasn't. She was alive...alive and breathing and if it wasn't for that bloody annoying beeping machine to the left of her head she wouldn't be. That was the only think keeping her here because the doctors had said time and time again that she couldn't survive on her own in the state she was in. So for that fact alone it was a little less annoying. I felt like my own life hung in the fate of that machine. Whenever the beeping sped up I stirred from my almost-sleep, when it slowed I freaked out and called the doctor. But what could they do? I swear I was having nightmares about power cuts. The government did forever seem to be going on about how all this artificial energy wouldn't last forever- shut up Damon! They'd give us some warning if it was actually going to happen.

She was in a coma.

They didn't know if she would be coming out of it. It wasn't that she was brain dead...god I don't know what I'd be doing right now if that was the case. But she was unconscious until her body decided it was ready to wake up...that's what they said.

When she was brought in they said it was hopeless but I guess the verbal attacks they got from everyone was enough to make them at least try. And try they did. Because that was Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's daughter right there. The best doctors in the state and one of the Founding families of this god-forsaken town and they couldn't just let her d-

I don't think I'd ever forget that night…

It was Tuesday now; four days later. I think I could almost say they were the worst four days of my life. But Friday…no, Friday would forever hold that title…

.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh fuck…"_

_Pausing at the curse behind me, I glanced back at Blake, thinking it was something to do with the bullet wound to his side (if it was serious he wouldn't be running around painlessly like he was) but no…no he didn't seem remotely bothered by that, "What is it?" I said, unable to keep the impatience from my tone. This really wasn't the time to be stopping. We had to find her._

_He was staring off into the distance, somewhere behind me and I could see the helpless worry and fury on his face, "Fuck, shit she's in the gym." _

"_How'd you know?" I blurted out, taking his word on it before I really knew what I was doing, "Let's go then-"_

_Whirling around to run in that direction, I froze, finally realising what it was that had him stalling. From where we were a little way out of the school buildings, you could just see the top of the gym near the football field. I felt my heart sink at the sight…the flames licking up the side of the windows, thick black smoke blending into the inky sky, blocking out the millions of stars. It was only then that I managed to identify that smell… "Oh-"_

_I felt him brush past my shoulder as he started running, wound completely forgotten now but I was too shocked to move. She couldn't be in there…please god say she wasn't in there. It was just a coincidence...But my prayers were cut short when I heard the voice yelling at me to hurry up, jumping into action before I really accepted anything. From out of the corner of my eye I just about remember seeing blue flashing lights as a parade of police, ambulances and fire engines arrived, no idea how they got here but it didn't matter. I had to get to the she was in their then I _needed_ to be there..._

_I reached the doors before him, not being crippled and all. But the adrenalin ruled and I was tugging them open fast enough for the red hot metal not to really function with me, I didn't even feel the burn. I was too blind to my frantic thoughts, caught by surprise as someone suddenly grabbed me from behind, flinging us both back as the doors flew open from the force of an explosion of fire and smoke from within, buffeting out like a scene from any crime film._

"_Fucking hell." I panted, the adrenalin still pumping through my veins as I squinted into the smoke. _

_I think a part of me knew that if she was in there then she had to be dead. Because how could she possibly be alive? But with the door open and the oxygen meeting the flames, the smoke began to thin around it, melting into the wind…just a tiny bit, but it was enough to see the clearing in the middle of the floor. Maybe it was our eyes playing tricks on us but that's what it seemed like. The heat of the fire distorted everything but it was just visible..._

"_Can you hear that?" Blake said suddenly, shouting over the loud crackling and standing up as I listened close. I just caught it…talking…screaming more like, "Oh god she's in there. Oh god-" Could there be anything worse? Fire must be the worst way to die. The most painful because you know it's coming. Even if the smoke gets you first, the terror of knowing what's to come- And I could hear her screaming and- I'd never forget that. It would be scarred in my mind forever. But what could we do? How the hell could we_ help_? _"Wait she's_ screaming at him…"_

_I couldn't hear it anyway, the blood pumping too loudly in my veins but-_

CRACK

_Silence…_

_Nothing but the roaring of the flames and the muffled sound of the emergency services coming too late echoed through my head._

"_No…"_

_*End of Flashback*_

The fire had melted a lot of the structure of the gym. The huge steel beams of the roof collapsed just moments after the fire crew had managed to get in and out again. Two police men had to hold Blake and I back when they brought her out, her skin blackened from the smoke as they set her on a stretcher and rushing her off before I could even manage to say her name.

And when she was gone and their grips loosened we realised that they'd brought out another…_him_.

He was still conscious, but barely, being loaded onto a second stretcher as the anger flared within me.

I wasn't the only one who needed restraining too. Both Blake and I just screaming at that _evil_ person; I don't think I even knew what I was saying...something between cursing him with ever fate invented and yelling at the police officer to fucking let me go.

I think it took me hours to calm down.

.

I went to the hospital but they wouldn't let me see her; she was in surgery and everyone was in the waiting room…just waiting. Her parents, her aunt and uncle, her cousin, her friends…my parents… I hadn't stuck around. I couldn't. I just ran for what felt like hours right into the middle of nowhere and just screamed, punching the road with a hand that felt different to usual...burnt? Who cared, burnt, bloody and bruised but what was that in comparison?

At that point I thought she was dead. All that time. That's the reason I hadn't stayed at the hospital. But how could I have stayed just to hear that she was gone?

Because I loved her didn't I.

And I'd never told her. I never would. I'd never get that opportunity because she was gone...

The sun was rising when my phone started ringing off the hook in my pocket, over and over. Eventually having enough, I looked at the screen to see Caroline's name flashing. But I'd just sighed, not wanting to hear it. I was lying flat on my back in the middle of the road…no idea where. No cars had come past yet so it couldn't be a particularly busy one if that even mattered. You may call me ridiculous or over-dramatic. We were 'too young' to understand of have those type of feelings, but then I'd say you were fucking patronising ass hole. Because if she was dead I was having trouble figuring out if there was really any point...

She kept calling until I picked up. By which time the clock on the front of the phone was reading five minutes to seven in the morning and the sun had lit up the world long ago.

"What?"

My voice was hoarse, from crying or screaming I have no idea. She was quiet for a moment and I almost hung up; knowing what she was going to say. "You need to come to the hospital Damon."

Swallowing, I just stared up at the clear blue summer's sky, gritting my teeth, "Why?"

I meant 'what's the point' and she knew it. But her response stunned me to silence, something akin to hope bubbling up inside of me. Maybe it was stupid of me to let it but I didn't have the control to stop it. False hopes were the worst... "Because you need to be here when she wakes up."

And _that__..._that right there is the reason I hadn't left this horrible, sterile room in four long days.

The nurses told me to leave but Grayson had finally relented and convinced them to let me stay. I wasn't going anywhere until her eyes were open and she no longer needed that machine. They'd asked if I wanted a bed set up but I just shook my head, happy sitting here on this chair…just waiting. For however long she needed I'd be here waiting.

They said the coma would last as long as her body needed to heal. It could be hours, days, weeks, months…years.

I didn't care.

I'd be waiting.

I'd stay here as long as she needed. And then I'd be here when she woke up. Because she was my best friend, wasn't she? You don't let things hurt your best friend. Not anymore...

**-Elena's POV-**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

I put it down to pure frustration that things started to change. I'd thought that maybe that beeping would just…I don't know...blend. Like I'd start to get used to it. Who knows? I could make a song to it. Even know I was thinking in time to the beeps and you have no idea who annoying a habit that is.

No such luck. It didn't 'blend' at all.

Whenever I thought I had it stored away in some mute little soundproof box somewhere on the other side of the room, it just came back with a vengeance like a fucking annoying…thing. Like one of those crazy blue tarantulas that chase people around or a snake or...I needed to shut up. I was _going_ to go crazy.

It felt like an age had passed already, trapped by this darkness, but then I started feeling something. Like a loosening sensation, a light if you wanted to be descriptive and arty or even cliché It started around at the tips of my toes, then my fingers, slowly spreading through my veins and muscles. I hadn't even realised I couldn't move them before, but now I did. So was I alive? If I could move…then I must be alive. Or was this just the next 'stage' or 'level'? They give back my senses and then paralyse me again. But then holy shit…that beeping could be one of those machines in a hospital, right? Let's not get hopeful Elena. We all know what happens when you start thinking things will be alright again. Any possibilities or suggestions of happiness in _your_ life are nothing but a pipe dream. Deal with it. But why should you? You're life is over-

-Oh my god I'm talking to myself in third person...

But then the 'light' reached my ears. I thought I could hear fine but gradually new sounds started to creep in. The sound of people walking around, the sound of doors clicking shut, papers rustling…talking. There was one voice, one presence that I could always feel though. I didn't need the ability to see to know who it was. And everything was just made that little bit better because Damon was here. He was right here.

I managed to convince myself, what must have been a year later, (mind v. body) that if I didn't wake up right now I never would. So I started trying. I wasn't sure if my muscles even knew how to function but hell I didn't want to be in this state forever. I think I must have made a noise…was that a noise? I didn't know but then there was something tightening around my hand…another hand?

"Lena?"

Oh my god…that was Damon. That was definitely Damon.

"Can you hear me?" Yes…yes, yes, yes I can! "Squeeze my hand…if you can hear me squeeze my hand. C'mon, please…"

I don't know how long it took, the energy required was more than I had but finally, _finally_…I managed to move one finger. Just one…but it meant the world to him and for me? It meant hope. Because that seemed to unlock the rest of my hand and the changes began to spread faster and- "Oh my god," It was so quiet I barely heard it, but then I heard shuffling, felt his lips pressed against my forehead, breathing in his musky scent and I swear I was going to cry. "Come back to me Lena, you need to come back to me."

His voice was so quiet but I could _feel_ him, his hair against my face, his temple against mine. I didn't even know I was doing it as I tilted my head to the side slightly. It wasn't long later, a moment or so after he moved away again, that the effort finally paid off as I felt my eyelids flutter…flutter and then…

I had to blink about a hundred times, the light in the dim room burning my retinas but eventually it was worth it. Oh my god I was alive…I was alive…he hadn't killed me.

Oh my god.

He was on the chair by the edge of the bed, clasping my hand in both of his, one of his wrapped in a rough white bandage, his head rested on our entwined hands. I felt my mouth tug up into a small smile, my other hand twitched slightly. I think everything seemed to unlock at the same time; an uncomfortable feeling spreading from my stomach but I could move…I could. My mind had beat my persistent body. Who needed comas, _I needed_ my consciousness.

It took even more effort to lift my hand, reaching over until my hand connected with his soft, raven hair. At the contact though, his head snapped up, shock in his eyes as he met mine, "Hi-"

My throat felt like sandpaper, dry and rough but he never gave me the chance to say a word, shooting up and pressing a kiss to my forehead, stroking my hair back, "God Lena you scared me so much."

"Sorry…" It was more of a croak than anything, managing a small smile as he sat back in the seat, pulling it closer and holding on to my hand tight, pressing his lips to my knuckles.

"Shh, don't speak. I'll go get the doctor-"

"No-"I cut in quietly, gripping his hand as he went to stand up, lowering back into the chair, "Wait."

He nodded after a moment, nothing but relief and concern in his eyes, not looking away from me, "Your parents will be back soon. And the Sheriff will want to talk to you so-"

"-just wait…" I muttered once more, letting my eyes drift shut, relief coursing through my veins

"Don't go back to sleep Len, please…"

Squeezing his hand, I didn't open my eyes, "I'm not going anywhere." I had no intention of doing so. I was alive…praise every deity that's ever been invented…or existed, don't want to offend you now. "Jason…" The thought reached me at the same time as the word left my mouth, opening my eyes again as his filled with anger, "Dead?"

Silently praying for the right answer, time seemed to stop when it fell from his lips, "No…no but he should be. I'd do it myself-"

"Thank god." It came out as a breath of relief and I didn't expect him to understand it...

He froze at my obvious relief, frowning in confusion and surprise, "Lena-"

"I'd never forgive him if he died." I muttered, barely listening to him as my voice got stronger, "I wouldn't anyway but he wasn't allowed to die. If he died when I did that would be so unfair-"

"What are you talking about Len? He deserves to die for what he did to you-"

"No…no he deserves to live forever. On his own, remembering. Deaths too easy." Now who sounded like the psycho?

He was quiet for a moment, watching me but I just stared up at the ceiling, remembering the flames…the smoke, the heat…"Do you want me to get the doctor Lena?" He asked quietly, not letting go of my hand and I let out a sigh, nodding once.

He got all the way to the door before another thought hit me, "Oh-…"

He span back round, frantic eyes on me, "What is it?"

I just stared into nothing, sure my eyes were filling with tears, "Blake…he's dead…"

"What? No…no, he's fine." Looking at him in confusion, I frowned in question, "He was shot too, and drugged. But they said it was just a flesh would. Either way he was running around with it for at least three hours. He's fine Lena."

Something was wrong if all this good news was true. It had to be.

But still Damon went off to get the doctor, leaving me in silence apart from that continuous beeping…that _endless_ beeping. It should have kept me awake, probably…but of course it didn't. That darkness started to seep back through the cracks, relentless as I fought to keep my eyes open but it was no use. I was gone again before I could even register that the tempo had changed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh she's alivee. Well _obviously_ I hear you say! But who knows, I might have had a sudden lapse in judgement and turned this into a supernatural fic! Who knows, I could have made Damon be a very well hidden vampire who'd turned her or perhaps Bonnie really is a witch. Or maybe Klaus couldn't let his doppelganger die and it all starts here!**

**Who knows what I'm doing next! Apart from me. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing next :)**

**Can you wait?**

**I love hearing your feedback so please review! Tell me what you thinkk and I'll update...asap :) It's not like I'm ridiculously busy with work / coursework / alevels / portfolio crap...**

**I have my priorities sorted**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the lack of an update yesterday, I have a life on Fridays :) **

**But can I just say, we're almost at 250 reviews which is entirely shocking so thank you all so much! Who thinks this story could get to 300? Now _that_ would be amazing**

**Bit of a short one I think but at least its something.**

**Also, just watched that episode and I'm not impressed. Yay for the Klaus and Caroline bits (sort of...they're getting there) but there is no delena. New Elena's a bitch and not even a good one because she's being said bitch to Damon. What _I_ want to happen is for Katherine to give Rebekah the cure and then because she's an original it cures all her blood line, or whichever one everyone's descended from. And then everyone's happy. But of course that's not going to happen because it's called the _Vampire_ Diaries**

**fml**

**Read on, I'll shut up now**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is she ever going to wake up?"

My mother's weary tone echoed out of the silence, reverberating against the distant walls of the darkness.

A defeated sigh sounded in my mind; I was back here again. That one moment of consciousness and I was back in the dark. Why couldn't I just wake up? And stay woken up preferably.

"Damon said she did."

That was my father, his voice a little further away and from another direction. "Yes but how do you know he wasn't just…I don't know...delusional, or something? He's barely left this room since she was brought in-"

"-She woke up Miranda. We just need to give her time. You know how coma's work; she'll come back to us when she's ready and more to the point when her _body_ is ready. It's not a matter of 'if' anymore." He sounded as certain as he ever did; always definite in everything he did or said. I heard his footsteps cross the linoleum floor, quiet shuffling, "You know what she's like…"

"Stubborn. Yeah…" I would have laughed, then acted offended...if I had been awake. And I wasn't _that_ stubborn… "Has Blake texted you yet?"

A short silence when my attention was brought back to their conversation, "No, not yet. But he said he'd be here by three. He was getting Lexi from the airport." Lexi…I recognised that name…oh yeah, his sister. Why was his sister coming here? I better wake up before she leaves again; I want to meet her.

The room fell into silence again; I could almost picture them there, just waiting. I wondered what I looked like right now…I could just about feel the wires and needs stuck in me, tight against my skin. My mother sighed again, "What would we have done without those boys? If they hadn't been there-"

"-Shh, don't think about it."

"But how can I not? I can't sleep at night thinking of what could have happened. If they hadn't gone to the school then we wouldn't have found her and-"

"-Miranda! Stop…we can't think about that. Just think that she's here and she's alive. They're all alive."

Quiet again, "Yeah…all of them-"

"-Mir-"

"-Don't berate me Gray. That…" She stopped, rephrasing and beginning again in a collected voice, "He should have died. He deserved that. I know I shouldn't say it but I can't help it. I wished it'd been him that got hurt, not Elena…never Elena…"

I wished I could open my eyes. I wished I could give them that comfort that I really was alive and I was fine if I could just wake up. I'd forced myself to wake up once before hadn't I? I wanted to hug her, curl up on that big sofa in the living room with my parents nearby and Damon's arms wrapped around me and…

And watch _Bring It On._

_All or Nothing._

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_The stench of acrid smoke filled my nose, my throat. Sticking to me, blocking my airways, creeping into my lungs…as much as I coughed it would shift, it just got worse; thicker and thicker. The heat…that scorching heat. The flames licking up the walls, across the floor, against my skin. Oh god it hurt, it _hurt

_And then that pain…that excruciating agony in my stomach, his eyes, leering down at me and that smile…_

"_No…"_

_Invisible bounds got in the way as I scrambled up, a tugging on my arm but I ripped whatever it was out of the way, throwing it to the side but I couldn't even feel it, just air. "Ellie no…"_

"_No, get away." Everything hurt but it didn't matter, I had to get away; but he was following. He was always following me..._

"_Ellie please…"_

_His voice was cold, breathing down my ear and against the skin of my neck as I stumbled backwards, the flames in the darkness blinding me. "I won't, I won't do it! Stay away-"The smoke got thicker, stinging my eyes and I whimpered, feeling something, some_one_ grab my stomach, bringing me crashing down to the melting and charred floor, "No…NO!"_

_And then he was there, kneeling in front of me, that same pained look in his eyes, holding the gun between us, forcing my hands to clasp around it, pushing it against his own stomach, "Shoot me Ellie, do it. Please Ellie, shoot me-"_

"_No…no, no, no, no I won't. I won't do it…"_

"_Please Ellie, I love you, please-"_

"_No, no I'm not a killer. I'm not, Jason, I won't do it." The pain peaked, tearing through my stomach and I could smell the blood, mixing with the smoke, tasting something metallic and warm in the back of my throat. The flames were scorching my back but I couldn't move, burning alive and all I could do was scream and cry, "I won't!"_

"_Shoot me Ellie, like I shot you. We can die together, we can be together forever. I love you…"_

"_You don't know the meaning of the word." I'd said it before. He didn't listen. But I had no control over my words, "I don't want to die…I don't want to die Jason I don't."_

"_Kill me, shoot me."_

"_NO! I'm not a killer. I'm not you."_

"_But you're going to die. Let it be the last thing you do. No-one will know. Don't let me burn Ellie, don't let the fire get me-"_

_There was something wet streaming down my cheeks, my shoulders wracking with sobs, "You want me to save you. But you let it get me. It burns Jason, it hurts me and you don't care. You let it get me and I don't want to die. I don't want to die…I don't want to die…"_

"Elena…come back to us Elena, you're not gonna die…come back to me…"

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

**-Damon's POV-**

_"No, I'm not a killer! I won't do it."_

I could have heard her screams a mile off. The gut wrenching screams and the sound of feet hitting the linoleum floor ringing through the hospital floor as doctors and nurses rushing to try and control the distraught girl. Patients peering nosily out of their rooms but they didn't matter. None of them mattered.

I don't think I'd ever run so fast in my life as I did in that moment, getting there just in time to see her collapsing to her knees in the middle of the crowded corridor, blindly pushing away the nurse who tried to help but she didn't know that. Her eyes were open but glazed over, blind and unseeing to what was really around her, instead locked on something else invisible to all of us.

The doctors gave up when they realised that it was hopeless to try and wake her. Maybe she was sleep-walking…reliving what happened in the gym…they just stood, at a complete loss of what to do because if that was the case you can't wake someone up who's sleep-walking. I pushed through them, slowing at the front of the crowd…if your heart could break at a sight I swear to you mine just did. Tears spilling down her face, hitting the floor with a thud and her bony shoulders shaking, hands clasped together as if she was holding something there against her stomach as she cried. Her voice was quiet, hard to understand at times but I knew it was what she'd said to him. To her she was probably back in that gym, surrounded by fire and completely terrified...

"You want me to save you. But you let it get me. It burns Jason! It hurts me and you don't care. You let it get me and I don't want to die. I don't want to die…"

The mantra kept going, over and over, tearing me to pieces and as everyone just stared… completely lost. They should know what to do…they were doctors so why weren't they helping her? Why wasn't anyone doing _anything_?

"I don't want to die…I don't want to die…I don't want to die…"

Barely thinking, I had enough; I couldn't watch her like this and if I didn't do anything I swear I'd end up screaming at one of these hopeless 'doctors'. So I stepped closer and dropped to my knees beside her. She didn't notice, rocking back and forth, reliving the nightmare and completely oblivious to the real world. Sighing and feeling almost as helpless as those around us, I reached up, tentatively brushing a loose strand of her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Her mantra dropped to a whisper, tilting her head slightly towards me almost on reflex and I edged forwards slightly, taking it as encouragement.

"Lena…"

"I don't…I don't…I want to live…"

"Come back to us Lena…" I murmured, no idea what I was saying and forgetting about those watching through tear filled eyes; I didn't care about them, "You're not gonna die…" I could feel my own eyes watering, pushing down that anger at what _he'd_ done to her. She didn't deserve any of this. Slowly I felt her lean more into my hand, her breathing slowing down just a little as my other hand rose, cradling her face, brushing away the persistent tears with the pad of my thumb, "Come back to me…"

The mantra slowed, doe eyes blinking and wide, looking up at me as the words became silent though her lips kept forming them as she gave in' Her body went limp and I pulled her close, pressing my lips to the top of her head as her shoulders shook, feeling her tears soak into my shirt as she clung on. "Damon…I'm so sorry-"

Muttering soothing words, stroking her head in that way that always seemed to calm her down. She thought I didn't know about the nightmares she'd been having, just every now and again over the past few months. From somewhere behind me I heard one of the doctors say something about bleeding, looking immediately down to her stomach and feeling my heart sink further. The front of her hospital gown was stained red, the unhealed wound too disturbed by the attack. Pressing another kiss to her head, I shifted slightly, leaning down a little to speak softly by her ear, "Come on Lena," Smoothing my hands across her arms around my waist to where her hands were fisting into my shirt, I tried to gently pry them off, "Let go Lena…you have to let go."

"Don't leave, please Damon, don't leave me."

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. Just let go for a second. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

It took a little more persuading before she finally managed to loosen her locked fingers, taking the opportunity to shift again, pulling her up slightly and sliding my arms under her, easily picking her up. Her arms moved to lock again around my neck, burying her face there and I didn't mind…she just needed to stop bleeding and I couldn't do that.

A group of the doctors I'd now lost all my trust in followed as I made my way back to her room, setting her carefully down on the bed and again having to convince her to release me so I could let them help, managing to persuade her that I wasn't going anywhere. But the second she let go the doctors pushed me out the way, shouting for a million medical supplies as her eyes turned frantic once more, fear in those gorgeous doe eyes…

But what could I do? How could I help her? I couldn't… They wouldn't _let_ me-

They told me to get out of the room instead. Even _I_ knew that wouldn't help her calm down but what did they didn't care. They didn't care about _her_, just the injuries and what it would look like on their form. But what power did I have here? I found myself leant against the wall outside, just waiting. The nurses in the station just across the hall kept sending looks my way, a million different expressions but none of them mattered. But then there was one, I'd talked to her earlier this week…Meredith I think. She handed me a coffee, a small smile on her face.

"You did good." Swallowing some of the strong caffeine, I didn't say a word but she wasn't discouraged, "You handled that better than anyone else so well done."

"I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. You lot are doctors, why wasn't anyone doing anything?" It wasn't meant to sound so harsh but I was too tired to correct myself. Again though, it didn't seem to bother her.

"Doesn't change it. It's hard to deal with sleep-walkers, especially with wounds that extensive. But you managed...you're young to be so in love."

I didn't say anything, just looked down at the dark coffee swirling in the Styrofoam cup, feeling her press her palm to my arm in a comforting gesture before turning and walking away. Letting out a heavy sigh, I turned my head to look at through the window of the door opposite, only seeing a wall of doctors, the occasional glimpse of the bed but not her.

Maybe I was young…after all I wasn't even 19 yet. Did it really matter? When it was someone like _her_…what did age matter?

But then at the same time it did matter if she didn't feel the same...Why would she? She hadn't even wanted a relationship after that fucking ass hole did that to her, the chances of her actually feeling the same way towards me were about one in a million. But that wasn't to say I was going to break up with her. Hell no, I had officially become the archetypal chick-flick reformed 'bad guy'. But it was for her so how could I complain? I think mother dearest would certainly have something to say about it though. The look she gave me when she found out what happened that night from the police, I swear she was about to hug me in public and shower me in appraisal. Outrageous. But it was no secret that she and Elena's mum were plotting. I swear I heard the word 'wedding' the other day.

Did I care? Of course not. Though they could be a little more subtle about it; I don't think her dad was quite there yet…

**Obviously I've never been to med school or anything so lets just say that the hospital staff are mostly incompetent :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the lack of updates! Been crazy busy, so much shit's been going on these past few days. Pre-warning that I won't be able to update for a week or so...sorry about that; I'm away (finally)**

**This is a pretty long one to make up for the break. Too many Blake and Elena lovers out there. I'm not even giving them a couple name because I'm seeing them as brothery/sistery...**

**Who's relieved that the Nian split rumours are a lie? Because of course I follow them on twitter **

**Anyway, read away **

**.**

**.**

In this pit of darkness it another week must have passed before I finally came around again, when in actual fact it was only another two days. I felt better…Well I think I felt better. My body felt a little different; less painful though I hadn't really felt it before. Apart from that one time…that time that Damon was there and Jason was…

How many times would I relapse into this paralysed state? Where I could hear everything and I could feel most things but I couldn't move…no matter how much effort I put behind it I just couldn't muster the energy to actually physically _move_. So instead I was left to listen, no choice to do anything but. I had to listen as my parents asked me to wake up, as they talked about _him_…then when they talked about Damon and me like I wasn't in the room, but to all extents and purposes I wasn't. That seemed to be a favourite topic of our two mothers. There was one point, drifting in and out of true unconsciousness (even in this state) that I swear I heard them talking about weddings. Maybe a tad premature…? I wasn't even eighteen yet but, who knows what would happen in the future. Of course mine wasn't looking entirely bright considering I couldn't even _wake up_!

Damon was there most of the time. He didn't speak very often but I _knew_ he was there. Caroline and Bonnie were loud; telling me absolutely everything that was happening at school. They told me about Klaus and Kol who also appeared once or twice in the never ending sleep. Jeremy and Stefan spent what felt like a year arguing something to do with COD and Assassin's Creed across the bed…I was lost. But you get the picture; a lot went on.

I could tell it was dark when that familiar feeling began to spread through me…the freeing sensation that signalled something was changing. When my mother had left earlier she'd been on the phone to my dad (I assumed), talking about dinner. So I wasn't too surprised when my eyes flickered open to darkness, the small lamp on the side table casting a warm light across the sterile room. It didn't hurt my eyes so much this time; I only had to blink a few times.

It had felt weird last time. Like I still felt drowsy and couldn't really move, but now I felt like I'd just woken up in the morning after a slightly longer sleep; only a little groggy but otherwise ready for school and action. Well…I would be if not for all the wires attached to me.

Letting out a quiet mumble/moan, I shifted a little, pausing as I heard a gasp from a few feet away and a moment later a doctor entered my vision, a huge grin on her face, "You're awake."

"No shit…" It just slipped out, my throat feeling less sandpaper-like than it had before.

The young doctor just smiled wider, setting something down on the side before stepping closer, "How are you feeling?"

Wincing as I tried to move, not enjoying lying so flat on the bed. She seemed to take the hint, pressing a button to the side of the headboard and I gave an appreciative smile, feeling it raise into a more upright position, "Better." I muttered as she adjusted the pillows so I was more comfortable.

"Glad to hear it. Any pains? Thirsty? The doctor will be in to run some checks soon."

I had to think on it for a moment before coming to one simple conclusion, "I'd kill for a cup of tea right now."

Laughing quietly, she shook her head, "Maybe tomorrow. Unless you want it cold?" Seeing my grimace she just smiled, reaching instead for the glass of water on the side and again I had to wince as the cold water hit my parched throat, taking a moment before it worked.

"Thanks," I muttered as she returned it to the side table, "What time is it?"

She glanced up at the clock above the door that I hadn't yet noticed, "Almost five in the morning. You do have bad timing; your visitors won't be here for a few hours."

Cracking a small smile, my hand slid onto my stomach, feeling the thick padding in the centre, "How long?"

Understanding, she thought for a moment, "You've been in a coma for ten days. On the fourth you had a bit of a sleep-walking fiasco, we had to take you back to surgery. But these six days you've been completely unconscious and getting much better it seems."

Nodding, I let out a heavy sigh, "Well I'm nothing if not dramatic, even in a coma. I sort of remember that."

"You were quite unresponsive…" She commented, fiddling with the drip attached to my arm, "In fact the only person who could get round to you was that boyfriend of yours." Pausing at that, I tilted my head a little and waited. I think I remembered that…I remembered him being there but that could have just been my imagination right? "Have you two been together a long time?"

Blinking in surprise at the question, I glanced up at her before dropping my gaze back to the sheets, "No…not long. Almost six months I think…"

"Wow…that's surprising…" I didn't say anything to that, quietly wondering why it would be…? We were just a normal couple right? Ignoring the psycho ex and bodyguard...but you know what I mean. Maybe she was going to elaborate but at that moment the door opened and another nurse entered, momentarily taken-aback by my state of consciousness before erupting into a flurry of action. Because the comatose patient was awake, things needed to be done, action needed to be taken, tests had to be carried out.

My parents got there bang on nine o'clock, the start of visiting hours and no doubt a frantic day. I guess the doctor had called them because they all but crashed through the doors, huge grins on their faces and utter jubilation all around. Crazy people they were indeed. It took all of twenty minute before Jenna, Ric and Jeremy had joined the group, a strange sort of reunion occurring in that little hospital room when to be honest I felt like I hadn't gone anywhere at all; I'd still heard all their conversations. In fact I'd been a bit of a fly on the wall type thing…the things I'd learnt...Not nearly as much as I would have liked but there were little thing.

When lunchtime rolled around and that nurse, Meredith I think her name was, brought in my not so lovely hospital-food, Caroline and Bonnie made their much awaited arrival, just as the rest of my family left. The blonde making herself comfy on the end of the bed, kicking her legs up beside me and stole the yoghurt pot off the tray, Bonnie more sensible on the armchair with her legs also crossed on the edge of the bed.

"I tell you Len, it's been so boring without you. I don't know how I survived with just Bonnie all those years."

"Imagine how _I_ felt? You have no idea how mentally draining it is to babysit Caroline all the time. You talk _so much_!"

Laughing at their bickering I popped a grape in my mouth, throwing the stalks at my two closest friends, "I'm sure you both managed perfectly fine. You know I could hear what everyone was saying…most of the time. So I have bucket loads of gossip, you can imagine."

They both froze at that, looking at me with wide eyes, "You could? I didn't know that…The doctors never told us that."

Trying to push away the smile, I nodded, "Yep, so all those hour long discussions about me and Damon or what you and Klaus did last night, or _you_ and Kol…I heard all that. And there were some things I really _didn't_ want to know." I added with a pointed look in Caroline's direction, not sure I'd ever forget some of those little pearls of knowledge.

She gave an apologetic smile before scoffing and waving me off, "Oh per-lease, I would have told you anyway. And don't act like you haven't heard it before."

"You went into a_ lot_ of detail Care; I'm on Elena's side here." Bonnie piped up, ganging up on our friend.

"As you should always be. I'm always right." I agreed teasingly, nodding and munching away at a few more grapes.

"Hey, where is Salvatore? I'd expect him to be here the second he heard."

Pausing a moment, I shrugged, "No, I don't know. He hasn't texted or anything. Maybe at school…where you should be?"

Now those were two very 'really' looks, but it wasn't that much of a stupid suggestion… "Like hell. He'd be here before your parents. Maybe he doesn't know…I didn't tell him." Caroline faded off before whipping out her phone, tapping away blindly, "I'll text Klaus." I had very little say in the matter, just continuing to munch on my food as, a moment later the familiar buzzing erupted from the phone, "Ah, no…yeah he didn't know." She informed me, very lucidly and I tried not to laugh, chewing on the more than disgusting food, "But he's on his way now-"

"-tell him not to miss school."

"I highly doubt he'll give a shit about his education right now."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, "Well if he fails the year I refuse to take the blame."

"Oh come on, the guys a genius; if he fails I'll cut my hair."

Oh what a Caroline thing to say.

.

It took twenty minutes to drive from Mystic Falls High School to Mystic Falls General Hospital at a normal speed. Take special notice of the word _normal_; by that I meant around thirty miles an hour?…A regular speed, maybe pushing it to forty.

It couldn't have been any more than fifteen minutes before the door flung open and I barely had time to recognise the guy before he was right there. Laughing as he pulled me into the least harmful hug he could possibly manage in his eagerness, face buried in my hair as mine rested at the crook of this neck, fingers running through his hair, "Fucking _finally_…" he managed, slightly out of breath but it only made me laugh more.

"I was only gone a week." I pointed out as he pulled back, aiming an attempted scowl at me before closing the gap once more, cutting me off with a kiss.

"Oh god, couldn't you at least give us some warning next time?" Bonnie complained and I pushed him back a fraction, laughing at my friends complaints like they were one to talk.

"Leave then." He all but growled, that familiar spark in his eyes and that contagious smirk as he sat down on the edge of the bed, not letting go of my hand for a second.

"Damon! Don't be mean." I said in mocking-scolding, squeezing his hand as his fingers tightened around mine, "How fast did you drive here?"

He just rolled his eyes, shrugging like it didn't matter at all, "I was in a rush. I'm a great driver."

"Not as good as you think you-"

"-Shush. How long have you been awake?"

Nestling a little further into the bed I hadn't left in what felt like a year, I shrugged, glancing up at the clock for the millionth time that day, "Since about five this morning. I think I might be a little jet lagged for a while."

"Why did no-one tell me?!" He exclaimed, his gaze snapping to the other two who just gave feeble shrugs, avoiding his eyes, "When did you two find out?"

"Well Jenna texted us this morning around ten. We figured Jeremy would have told Stefan who'd have told you…But whatever, you're here now. _We_ are going to go get some food, but thank you for finally waking up and we'll back to see you later…or tomorrow, either one. Don't nod off on us again or I'll throw icy water at you and wear your black heels...in rain...and mud." Bonnie said, jumping to her feet and poking Caroline's legs to make her move which she did, albeit reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, you really better stay awake this time. I know people." The blonde commented with a playful scowl in my direction, slowly edging for the door and I smiled, nodding with mock fear.

"Will do. Bye guys." And off they went, my gaze returning to those gorgeous blue eyes, the silence taking hold once more, "Hey."

He let out a sigh, almost unconsciously pulling my hand up to press a kiss to my knuckles, "You fucking scared me Len." I didn't say anything, not sure what I _could_ say. I knew that…Of course I had, I'd scared myself. He was quiet for a moment longer before finally speaking in a somewhat exasperated tone, "I know you hate this question but are you okay?"

Laughing quietly, I nodded, "Physically…I'm not sure because I can't really feel anything…" His eyes widened at that, immediately looking down to my legs, "No, I'm not paralysed. Don't be stupid. Trust me you'd have heard if that was the case. I mean they've pumped me so full of meds that I honestly can't tell, but I'm pretty sure this wounds gonna kill, considering what the last two were like."

He winced at that, looking down to my stomach as his head shook an almost imperceivable amount, "That's ridiculous Lena, you shouldn't have been shot three times-"

"-But I was, life goes on." I said quickly, cutting him off because I really didn't want to get into that right now. I'd had a whole day of people going on about how unjust this all was. In fact I'd had half a year of it...I got it, I agreed...but what could you do? Complaining wasn't going to solve anything, just as dreaming and wishing it hadn't happened would help. "I will be fine though…eventually." I added, more to comfort him than anything. It sounded stupid but I hated seeing everyone so torn up because of this. Couldn't they see the good? I mean, I was alive...right?

"You're hardly fine from the _last_ time! You still have nightmares all the time, you still freak out if you're on your own in the dark. Now add fire to the list-" It was just the word necessary to make me frown, tensing a little as the memories crept back to the forefront of my mind and I heard him sigh, "Sorry,-"

"-No it's fine, you're right. Yes it will take a while but I _will_ be okay _eventually_." I assured him, taking his hand in both of mine, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth, "Maybe add a few new phobias to the list but what would you expect? Spiders don't seem _nearly_ as scary anymore." Another sigh fell from his lips as he tried to hide the teeny tiny smile there. I took the chance to change the subject, "I get to go home on Friday…"

His eyes snapped up to mine, wide in shock, "What? No, you can't, you're not healed-"

"-My parents pulled a few strings. They know I don't like lying around in hospitals all day. Besides, they're great doctors so if anything were to happen, which it won't; they'll know what to do." Necessary precautions, so it was said.

He didn't look remotely comforted by the idea, a small line marking the crease between his eyebrows, "But-"

"-No buts, it's all fine. It's what they did back in Denver as well and I was perf- well, I was fine then... I'll be happier at home." Another sigh but again I carried on before he could complain any more, "_And_, if I'm at home then you can stay over whenever you want."

Ah hah…now that got him. The smile curved his lips up but he tried to push it down, rolling his eyes and giving my hand another quick squeeze, "Well if you insist. Even though I did stay here a few nights. Which would explain these cricks in my back."

Laughing softly, I shifted slightly as a thought entered my mind, leaning back into the cushions and pushing the blankets further down, "You want to see it?"

For a moment he was quiet, watching carefully, "Okay..." He sounded almost nervous, not taking his eyes off my face and apparently noting every small wince as I shifted,"Careful Len…" He muttered as I tugged at the hem of the hospital gown. I'd already checked to make sure I was wearing underwear so don't worry, I wasn't flashing anyone; I just wanted to see the latest scar, and to show him. I was fully prepared for it to be butt ugly.

"I'm okay." I muttered under my breath, noticing him turn slightly; following my hand with his eyes. You couldn't really see much; the bandaging was so extensive and thick, but that was as much of an indication as I needed, "That's not gonna be pretty."

It was said quiet enough but he just caught it, his hand moving to my waist, shaking his head a little, "You're gorgeous Lena; none of this will change that."

Well it was a nice thought…but it wasn't just the bullet wound (take three) now; there were little scars everywhere, burn marks covering my skin; a scar about the size of a small phone on my forearm. The huge bruise on my cheek would fade; the cuts would too and to some extent even the scars would…but I guess it was all psychological...that's what the psychologists said right... "What happened here?"

The question pulled me from my pessimism, looking down to where his hand was tracing the dark bruise just visible beneath the bandages, spanning most of my stomach and blooming across the base of my ribs. The edges were yellowing slightly from age but they were unmistakable for what they were. It took a minute for me to remember, the whole night turning into a bit of a blur in my head; like trying to recall a nightmare, "I told him he was dead to me and that he was sick in the head and so he kicked me." Feeling a tinge of guilt as he winced, I tugged the gown back down, the thin sterile sheets back to pool around my waist, "Sorry-"

"-Don't be."

"Damon-"I cut myself off, hesitating as I tried to phrase my worried stream of thought. He was watching me with a small frown on his face, opening my mouth to start but forgot again.

"What is it Lena?"

Sigh, deep breath… My hands suddenly became very interesting... "All this…it's kind of rough. So if you…I don't know, if you don't want to…"

Forgetting my thoughts again, I think he started to understand what I was trying to say, straightening up a little, "Lena…?" His tone was almost one of warning but he couldn't blame me for saying it...

"I'm just saying that it's a lot to deal with and a lot of hassle and it's not your responsibility so if you wanted out I wouldn't blame you. I'd understand-"

"-Elena!" Jumping slightly at his exclamation, wincing a little at the bemused anger in his eyes, "You think I'm going to leave you because some psychopath tried to kill you?"

It was a question; he genuinely wanted to know. That made me feel even worse but I really thought he couldn't blame me for asking; he'd do the same if the roles were reversed. I didn't want him to feel like he _had_ to be with me because of all this. Nails digging into my forearms, I avoided his gaze, "No…I'm just saying I'd understand if you didn't want to have to deal with all this. You _don't_ have to-"

"You're being an idiot."

"No I'm not. I'm doing the right thing-"

"Bullshit. You're being an idiot."

"What? By giving you a choice? Damon I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to be with me just because-"

"-Shut up Elena!" He shouted suddenly, stopping me in my tracks as I winced a little, watching him as he stood, walking to the other side of the room before spinning and coming back, "Len if I felt that way I _wouldn't_ be with you. You _know_ how I am. I'm not with you because I feel like I _have_ to be…I'm not trapped or anything like that. I fucking l-"He cut himself off, taking a deep breath but my eyes were wide, just listening. He dropped his gaze to the floor, swallowing, his tone quieter when he next spoke "You mean a lot to me. You're probably the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm not going to let that go because you're fucking injured. I guess I should probably be offended if you really think that little of me after all this time."

My mouth fell open, guilt hitting me like an atomic bomb, "Damon no-!" Stumbling on words, I shook my head, panicking if he really thought that, "I don't think that, please- Damon, I don't. I'm sorry, I just thought-"I hated that he'd think that. God, I hadn't said it yet and I was freaking terrified to do so but I _did_ love him. I knew that; I loved everything about him; I was just scared to say it. The only boy I'd ever said those three words to turned out to be a psycho who tried to kill me more than once. Not that he would...-! Oh god I was really digging a hole here. Damon was _nothing_ like Jason. But my point was that I had no good experiences with _that_ phrase...excluding in the family sense but you know what I mean.

"Len…" Meeting his gaze once more, relief began to tease at the edges of my mind at the softer, warmer look in his eyes, pulling me out of my internal debate, "Sorry…"

"Me too."

He sighed for the millionth time, "We apologise too much. But I overreacted, call me Caroline."

"Hey." I began feebly, feeling the need to defend my best friend (though he had a point)...

"It's true."

"Hmm…you're a bully."

"Only to people who deserve it."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, smiling as he leant down and pressed a kiss to my lips, "How's the school coped without me there to stop you terrorising the freshmen?"

He just shook his head, "It's not looking too good. But can you blame me? They're _everywhere_ with those huge backpacks. If they're in my way then I _will_ walk through them."

"Bully."

"I dispute that."

"Tyrant."

Sigh.

"Maybe you're the bully…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahh that's that one up :)**

**Sorry again for the long wait, it's been a crazy week, I don't think I've ever been so stressed in my life :)**

**Review away you beauties. You think we could get to 280?**


	23. Chapter 23

**You are all truly incredible :) **

**Very sorry but I won't be able to update again for a week...chick needs a holiday and technology detox :) Then there's be insane revision marathons for weeks to come but I'll try to keep updating as much as I can. Cannot wait for June and freedom :) **

**Funny thing, I almost uploaded my plan for the rest of this story instead of an actual chapter. Now that would be great...spoiler alert**

**Really don't like this chapter...just warning you. It's not tres bien :S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was no more healed when they handed me my discharge papers at Friday lunchtime as I had been the day I regained consciousness. But what did _that_ matter? My parents made me sit in the back seat of the car, checking on me every ten seconds (literally) but tp be perfectly honest I was just glad to be out of the hospital. They'd brought me my black jogging pants and a matching tank top; strict instructions for no tight or disruptive clothing (whatever that meant) but anything was better than those hospital gowns that left you almost completely open to the elements should you stand. In my nightmares I must have become quite the mooner.

"Slow down Elena!"

Waving my mother off with a nonchalant hand, I tried moving/limping/hobbling up the path a little faster, one thing on my mind. My dad was having a bit of difficulty keeping hold of me but I was _fine_! I could walk on my own.

The door swung open ahead of us and I paused, looking up, a huge grin settling on my face as I took in my _god_ of a bodyguard, very alive, casually leaning against the frame, a smirk on his face and arms crossed across his chest.

I didn't say anything, instead shrugging off my dad's worrying hands and, forgetting any demands for caution, darted up the path, onto the porch and all but crashed into him. A sigh of relief was heaved as his arms wrapped around me, holding me close; very there…very alive, breathing with a beating heart. "I thought you were dead." I mumbled after a moment, stepping back a little.

At least he looked a little guilty; why didn't he come to the hospital at all?! Sure I'd talked to him on the phone but it would have been nice for him to come over and see my crippled self. "Sorry, you're one to talk though."

"Shut up."

He just grinned, nodding towards the door, "Come on, we just made soup."

"Carrot and coriander?"

Sigh, "Of course, anything to make her Royal Highness Elena Gilbert happy."

Hearing my parents stifle their laughter behind me I shot a feeble glare back in their direction, following him into my aunt's house, "You lot are so mean. I'm not that demanding."

At that my mum pressed a kiss to my temple, rubbing my arm as she took my bag from dad, heading for the stairs with in, "No you're not darling, just a danger magnet."

It would never get old, would it?

.

I paused in the doorway of the kitchen, grinning at the joyous greetings from my family before my focus landed on the girl stood by my aunt. It didn't take me long to recognise her from photos as Lexi, Blake's little sister…I shouldn't be surprised that she was so pretty, I mean, look at Blake. She had the same tanned skin, long dark blonde hair and those same piercing green eyes. She had a somewhat tentative smile on her face as I glanced up at Blake, giving an amused pointed look and he jumped into action.

"Oh, yeah. Len this is my little sister Lexi, Lexi this is the danger mag-"

"-Oi!" I exclaimed, promptly cutting him off and looking to the girl, "Hey, I have heard very little about you; Blakey doesn't talk much."

She laughed, looking up at her brother, "That's true. There's just _so_ much to tell."

Ahh the start of a beautiful friendship. Blakey didn't look best pleased but Jenna saved us his objections, "Lunchtime! Everyone sit!"

I had to admit that carrot and coriander soup was truly one of the most comforting things imaginable. With that swirl of crème on top and the perfect consistency…nomz. Of course it would be so much better if they'd let me eat it downstairs with everyone else. As if was the doctors' orders of 'bed rest' were _actually_ being imposed. How ridiculous. Sure it hurt to move and I felt a bit like I had a gaping hole in my stomach (…) but why couldn't I lie down on the sofa downstairs instead of here in my room with only my iPod for company. So anti-social...

Everyone else was at school for the next few hours and I wasn't about to ask them to bunk just so I wouldn't be on my lonesome. I couldn't go anywhere, but I had orders not to go to sleep. Maybe they were scared I'd go into hibernation again, or maybe I just had to get back into sync; sort out my body clock and all, but what else was I meant to do? I didn't want to lie around and do nothing; if I was going to have to do that then I may as well have stayed in the hospital. If I had nothing to focus me then all I'd do is _think_ and I didn't want to _think_. It was always in my mind anyway but I didn't want to spend the next however many days or weeks going over every minute detail that I remembered with crystal clarity no matter what I did or said.

That acrid stench of smoke still stuck to my throat and lungs, I could still feel the thick, black blood bubbling up my throat, seeping across my tongue and trickling out of my mouth. His eyes were still there, right in front of me all the time, reflecting the vicious flames as he pushed the gun into my hands-

Stop it Elena. Just stop it.

God I was a fool.

Music…that's what I needed. No, better yet a film. If only Damon was here; then we could watch our favourite one. How many times had we watched it by now? Too many…far too many but it was just _so_ good for clearing your mind of these goddamned thoughts.

I settled for _Lawrence of Arabia_. And no, it didn't make me fall asleep this time; instead I just sank into one of those sorts of trances that accompany long films like these. Don't get me wrong, it was a classic and amazing, but it had other uses than cultural satisfaction. It didn't allow me to think but at the same time it didn't let me fall asleep. Instead I just sat there, half lying against the headboard and mountain of pillows, duvet pooled around my waist as I stared at the screen, not seeing a thing.

The bag dumped at the end of the bed; a small black handbag (I wasn't sure where it came from) but it was full of a million different types of medication that I honestly believed did either nothing or the same thing as the rest. Most of them must be placebo's (not the band). There was a routine though, one that had been written down in _understandable_ language for little old me. It's fine, it's not like I wanted to be a doctor or my parents were doctors and _did_ understand what was being said. One day I would...

"You think too much Len."

Blinking in surprise at the sudden voice, my head snapped up to the doorway where my favourite aunt stood, a steaming mug in her hand and a smile on her face, "Just considering the best way to get downstairs without anyone yelling at me and chaining me to the bed."

She laughed softly, setting the mug on the bed side table before sitting down on the edge of the bed beside me, peering at the screen and grimacing, "Of all the films to watch…"

"It's a brain-number. And I don't have too many options to be honest. I can't watch films that make me laugh too much because that hurts. I can't watch films which involve guns because I'll freak out at the sound even if I expect it. Same with fire. I don't like horror films anyway. So I settle for old films…_Cleopatra_ was my next option. The Roman's didn't have guns. Just spears and shit-"

"-You don't half ramble do you?" Cracking a guilty smile as she laughed, rolling her eyes, "Why aren't you watching _Friends_ then? I'm pretty sure I have all the box sets?"

"Oh my god you're a genius." Why hadn't I thought of that before?! Revelation much.

She stood up, ruffling my hair as she did so, "I'll go get them then. Leave that tea to cool before you drink it."

"Cold tea's grim."

"I don't care."

Hmm…lucky me. As she left I sat back and thought...what were the chances that they'd let me have a shower? No…of course they wouldn't. I'd be resorting to being five years old when my mum had to wash my hair. Ah the lives of the chronically injured.

I think I got through three, maybe four, seasons in that one afternoon / evening. But I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew it was dark and Blake was shaking me awake, a gentle hand on my shoulder and a frown on his face. Sighing at being pulled from almost decent nightmare-free slumber, I winced slightly as my movement twisted the wound painfully. It seemed like the last batch of painkillers had worn off… "C'mon Len, you need your pills."

Grumbling under my breath as he helped me sit up, handing a glass of water and the first of the meal of medication, "You make it sound like I'm crazy."

"Well you could be." Cue glare, "Hurry up! I'm tired."

With another sigh I swallowed the pill, whining as he handed me more, "What's the time?" The house was too quiet for it to be early evening; the only light from the moon spilling through the open window. I could just hear snoring from across the hall, the faint sound of music from Jeremy's room because he couldn't seem to sleep without it.

"Almost midnight. You're parents left about an hour ago; everyone's asleep but _you_ need your meds. And you shouldn't have gone to sleep in the first place."

Eye roll number two. I wasn't in the mood for being told not to sleep. What else would I do anyway? "Whatever." I mumbled, finishing the last of the pills and setting the water back down, wincing at the throbbing pain in my stomach, "Mmm, this one's worse than the others two."

"Well this one went into your stomach. This one was life-threatening-"

"-Yeah, this one should have killed me, I know. But so should the others."

He nodded slowly, not denying it but there was a serious look on his face, "You're tough…really tough." I didn't say anything, just forcing a small smile and looking down at my hands in my lap, wound tight together. I wasn't tough. I just didn't die when I was meant to. It was bad luck and not much more. Well...depends how you look at it. He broke the silence after a moment, letting out a quiet sigh, "I'm proud of you Elena…I'm really proud."

"Why?" I couldn't stop the question slipping out, biting my lip and looking back down instead of holding his gaze.

"Because you didn't _let_ him kill you. You fought, and you survived."

"I didn't fight. I begged him, that's not fighting."

Again he sighed, covering my hands in one of his and squeezing it gently, "Len if you didn't fight him you'd be dead." He was quiet for a moment more, a frown creasing his brow before he spoke, "Damon and I were the first to get there…to the gym. The idiot he is he opened the door, hence his hands all burnt…but we could just about hear. I mean the flames were pretty loud but we could hear shouting-"

"-Blake…"

"I didn't hear everything you said…but you _did_ fight him Elena, and I'm proud of you for that." He said, nothing but truth in his voice and I couldn't help but smile a little. These past few months he'd become like that older brother I'd never had; the one that every girl without wants. What would I ever have done without him? He smirked, reaching up and pushing my hair out of my face, "You done good."

"Well taa Blakey."

Rolling his eyes, he laughed quietly, gathering all the boxes and standing up, "Lex says she'll come round sometime to tell you all the gory details of my childhood."

"Ooh I can't wait. She seems nice…though I would have liked to spend a little more time downstairs you know…instead of being banished to my room like I'd been grounded for waking up from a coma."

"Don't be silly." He muttered with a yawn, dropping down on the sofa and lying down, tugging the sheet over him, "Night cripple."

Sigh, "Night Blakey."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do review and I promise I will update as soon as I can! Just not before next Friday..Who thinks 310's reachable? (And if I do get to 300 then I might just have a mini-heart attack...not gonna lie :))**

**Happy Easter everyone :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the long wait! I was in Turkey and it was amazing and beautiful and then it's back to crappy old cold London only for my internet not to work all week so a million apologies are owed. If you're still there, thank you, and I hope you like this one**

**Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviews, I honestly used to dream of getting to 300 ..shocker. So thank you very much for taking the time and effort, you're amazing**

**Now on with the story...**

**.**

**.**

Was it weird that I was getting to the point that I actually wanted to go back to school? That's not normal is it? A teenage girl _wanting_ to go to school instead of spending day after day in my bed with nothing to keep my company but my computer and occasionally various family members because everyone was at school weren't they!

Lexi had been here most of yesterday and Blake didn't seem entirely pleased at how well we were getting on, purely because we'd spent the majority of the time teasing him or just plain ripping the piss out of him. Oh it was so much fun seeing him get so annoyed. The thing was, now that Jason was back in jail awaiting trial for which he would almost certainly be found guilty (he better be)…I didn't really _need_ Blake anymore, in theory. I did, obviously. But he wasn't needed for his job anymore, only his presence and support and friendship. But that would be unfair because he had a job and sure my parents were still paying him but…you know.

He was leaving in two weeks, just a few days after my birthday; that was the reason in fact. If not he'd be leaving anytime now. God I didn't want him to leave. Of course we would stay in touch though…we had to. Sure it was his job to be people's bodyguard and he had been hundreds of peoples before (maybe a slight exaggeration), but we did get on well. He said I was like another little sister, just as he was like my older brother, so yes…we would definitely stay friends. Crip(ple) and Blakey. That was us.

My dad had had to go back to work after a week; the hospital needing him there but my mum, for whatever reason, was allowed an extra weeks paid leave to 'look after me'. As if she needed the encouragement but she took it very literally. Jenna and Ric's house wasn't big enough for so many people so, as of today, I was living in the Boarding House…only for a week. I wouldn't complain. Sure it was weird not having Blake sleeping in the corner every night but how could I complain now.

I didn't tell Damon, thinking it would be quite funny to surprise him. So when we arrived in my mum's car and Isadora sent Stefan up with my bag to dump it in the same room as last time, I promptly ignored their demands for me to sit down and instead headed upstairs. Dressed in some black leggings and a black baggy jumper, some thick socks on my feet to muffle my steps, I made my way up the second staircase. No wonder he didn't hear me coming, that music was ridiculously loud. At least it was good, I couldn't stop the smile spreading on my face as I recognised Alt-J, an album I'd uploaded onto his iPod without his approval but it seemed they were a goer. Alt-J were _always_ a goer.

His back was to me as I got to the top of the stairs, leaning against the banister and quietly admiring the way the muscles of his back rippled under the black T-shirt he wore, arms strong as he sawed a piece of wood a million times faster than I would have been able to. I often found myself wondering how I actually ended up with him. It's just…he was _so_ out of my league. I looked like a freaking troll next to him; wasn't quite fair.

I waited until he put the massive razor-sharp saw down before making my presence known, not wanting to receive yet another injury as a result of his surprise. Stepping closer, I pressed my palm to the centre of his back, between his shoulder blades, very lightly, smiling as he jumped at the touch, his head turning to the side but he didn't turn, feeling him relax under my touch and stepping a little closer, wrapping my arms around his waist and standing flush against his back.

"Hey…" It was quiet but he could hear, my hands flat against his sculpted stomach as his slid over them, keeping them still.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people Len, especially me up here."

Letting my eyes slide shut, I shrugged but didn't move, "I waited for you to put the saw down."

It seemed he wasn't too amused but his fingers slid through mine, his thumb rubbing slowly across my skin, "Shouldn't you be in bed anyway? Why _are_ you here?"

Smiling, I stepped back as he turned around, not letting go of me for a second, instead leaning back against the dusty workbench and pulling me close once more so I stood between his legs. The fact that the wound in my stomach throbbed didn't matter; I was perfectly content right here, with him...please let it be forever. "Just coming to see my boyfriend. Where is Stefan?"

Laughing at his unimpressed expression, he cut me off with a kiss to my lips, my hands sliding up to his chest and fisting in his shirt slightly before he pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face, "You are a funny one. Now serious answer."

Well he was demanding wasn't he, "Guess who your new neighbour is?"

Ah confusion, "Huh?"

Sigh, "Mother Dearest says I have to live here…just for a week. Because she's here and she's a doctor and if anything were to happen she'd know what to do…not that anything _will_ happen but-"I cut myself off from rambling, peering up at him and waiting. Call me ridiculous, but I found myself nervous all of a sudden.

But then the confusion faded from his eyes only to be replaced by that typical Damon smirk, "Oh, I see, I was wondering how long it would take for you to give into my irresistible charm and looks."

Laughing, I pressed another kiss to his lips, rolling my eyes as I pulled away, "Keep dreaming Salvatore. Go find yourself a hooker if that's what you want."

"Ahh I think I have the number on speed dial."

Raising an amused eyebrow, I reached into his back pocket for his phone, tapping in his password and going to his contacts, "Hmm, Andie maybe?"

"Oh you're rude."

"Or maybe Rose…"

"I'm sure she'd be willing."

"You're such a slut."

"And _you're_ such a prude. You keep me on my leash."

Mouth dropping open slightly, I tried not to laugh, "Now look who's rude."

He smirked, kissing my cheek as he pulled me closer still, "I joke."

"Hmm, but it's a little bit true…more than a little bit."

"No, because you're not a prude. You're just…"

Smirking as he thought hard, "Just what?"

He frowned, fingers curling around my waist, "Absolutely awesome, and beautiful, and sexy and gorgeous and amazing…"

Laughing as he basically described himself (I think he was getting confused), "But?"

"No buts! You're not a prude, because you're not a virgin. And you can be pretty damn vulgar when you want to be. I mean, when you've had a few drinks you're worse than Caroline…or Klaus-"

"I take offence to that."

He just smirked, knowing I didn't mean it, "And there's a reason. Which I understand."

Sighing, that familiar guilt was bubbling up around the edges of my good mood, "It's been a pretty long time for you…sorry."

Another sigh left his mouth, a calming smile on his face, "Stop being stupid. I'm not a complete man-whore, I'm not dying."

Oh like I believed that. "You are the epitome of a man-whore!"

"Hey! I dispute that. I _was_…but we've been together for a pretty long time."

"Hmm, yes we have." I nodded in agreement, leaning into him a little and absent-mindedly fiddling with the hem of his shirt, an idea popping into my head and of course I took every opportunity I got to tease him, "But who knows what'll happen this week. Seven days…right next door…"

His eyes widened a fraction, a smirk growing on his face, "And knowing you're fear of the dark, maybe not even that."

Trying not to smile, I nodded, "Who knows what could happen?...You'll have to tell me where Stefan's room is."

Now at that his eyes narrowed, the smirk still there as he squeezed my side gently, making me squirm a little more into him and he all but growled against my ear, laughter bubbling in my throat at the sound, "You _are_ cheeky." Winding my arms tight around his waist, his held me close, locked around my shoulders as Alt-J's _Something Good_ blasted around the speakers of the loft. "Do you hurt?"

The quiet question broke the non-silence, a change in tone from the previous conversation, not soft and full of concern. I didn't lift my head from his chest, his still rested atop mine, "No more than usual."

"Lena-"

I cut him off before he could say anymore, "I'm fine Damon, relax. I have a massive hole through my stomach…it's gonna hurt."

He winced a little at that, not liking the straightforward language, "When you say it like that…"

Straightening up, I looked him in the eye, feeling a little bad, "Sorry. But it's true, and it is always going to hurt…until it's healed at least. I dealt with the last two fine so…"

"I hate it when you say that."

Confused by his words, I tilted my head to the side slightly, trying to understand, "What do you mean? Say what?"

He sighed, the crease between his brows deepening a fraction as his arms tightened around me, holding me close, "I hate it when you say it like its normal. Like it's okay that you've been shot three times and you're not even eighteen yet. That's not okay…"

I didn't step away from him, just about understanding where he was coming from, "What would you have me do? How _should_ I say it? Should I break down every time…or cry or express how sad and tragic it all is? It happened; I can't do anything but accept it. So I say it like it's okay because I _have_ accepted it and no I'm not over it, no I don't think I ever will be because the person I believed to be my first love or whatever tried to kill me twice and trapped me in a burning gym. But I'll say it like it's okay because what else can I do? It happened. It's over. I won't ever be in that situation again; I won't let myself be put in that situation again."

When I said it I don't think I really understood how that was really impact on our relationship. Because how would I know how he interpreted that? I didn't even know he felt that way in the first place. What I didn't realise was that _he_ took it to mean that I wouldn't ever trust someone that much again. That I wouldn't _love _someone that much…ever again. I guess I really should have thought it through a little while longer before speaking. But by the same token, how was he meant to know that _I_ was completely in love with _him_; I hadn't told him. But that didn't put me in that position again. It was different. I wasn't naïve anymore…I'd grown up, learnt from my mistakes and all this. I wouldn't realise for a while yet.

Stupid Elena…you never think do you?

I didn't notice because he didn't show it…not to the extent that it would be obvious, "Just…don't push it away." He said finally, trying to find the right words it seemed, "If you ignore it, forget about it then you'll never get over it."

Now at that I didn't know what to say, frowning and finally stepping out of his hold, confusion on my face, "Forget about it?" Surely he didn't say that…how _could_ he say that?

He seemed to backtrack, shaking his head, "No, you know what I mean-"

"-No I don't." I had no right to be…whatever I was. But I was. Was it anger or shock…frustration, confusion I had no idea, "You think I could _forget_ about it? I have nightmares _every_ night, whether I'm asleep or not. I can _feel_ the heat on my skin, the smoke in my throat, I can _see_ him right there _all_ the time. I'm never going to fucking forget about it Damon."

"I didn't mean that, I know." He said quickly, voice rising to match mine as I took steps back, "I'm just saying that if you _try_ to ignore it instead of dealing with it then you _won't_ get over it. And you need to. Don't get angry at me Lena, you know I'm right. I never said you'd forget it, just that you'd _try_."

He was right, and I didn't have any right to be angry or annoyed or upset…but of course I was. Maybe these meds had some hormone in them that made me stupidly sensitive or whatever. Maybe I was pregnant. I swallowed thickly, not looking him in the eye, rather letting my eyes dart across to the stairs a few metres away, "I'm not angry." I lied, if it was lie; I wasn't sure. Why was my head so damn fuzzy? "I'm…" Hesitate, swallow, "I'm gonna go…downstairs." My voice was jerky and I don't think I'd ever felt so uncomfortable around him before. I shouldn't. Lord Jesus why was I being so damn awkward? "See you…"

.

We didn't talk again for at least a few hours. I'd gone straight downstairs and into my new room for the week, lying down on the bed and letting out a heavy sigh, staring up at that one dot on the ceiling. To tell the truth, once that unidentifiable emotion passed, I was feeling a little embarrassed. I shouldn't have acted like that. But what was I meant to say now?

My mum came up to give me some soup for dinner, pleased that I was in bed and not doing anything that could hurt me. I had orders to keep my phone by my side at all time with her on speed dial (like she wasn't already). I wasn't very hungry to tell the truth, but apparently these pills didn't work so well on an empty stomach so I forced down half the bowl, setting the rest on the side 'for later'.

I heard Damon's door close sometime around nine o'clock in the evening, the sound of the shower turning on and shortly after more footsteps across the room. It couldn't have been five minutes after that that the light under the door shut off, casting my room in inky blackness as the house was plunged into silence. Silence and night…impenetrable darkness…

…he was here.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think..**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have a heart attack every time I see the number of reviews this story is getting. Heart failure people. I don't joke.  
So merci beaucoup or however you spell it**

**Not sure about this one...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Damon's POV-**

It couldn't have been any later than midnight that I woke up from a restless sleep. Tossing and turning in the huge bed, I couldn't understand why I wasn't comfortable. And when my eyes opened, taking a moment to adjust to the darkness, it took me all of two minutes to understand exactly _why_ I'd woken…what it was that had drawn me from my slumber. That noise…

Screams. Whimpers and shouts and the sound of crying.

I was up and halfway across the room before I'd even acknowledged that it was her. Too intent on getting to her, I didn't hear another door open before the one dividing the two rooms was open, halfway through the doorway before I froze, seeing the two figures on the bed, just illuminated by the low light pouring in from the hallway.

She was still asleep, writhing and whimpering, pushing feebly at her mother's gentle yet restraining arms as she cradled her daughter, rocking her back and forth as she muttered incoherent soothing words. There was little I could do but watch in…I don't know, pain? Sympathy, anger at the man who did this to her… I don't think I could ever hate someone so much. Someone I'd never truly met. I wasn't a particularly violent person, discounting all the drunken fights, not usually when I was sober but _him_...I wanted to kill him. There was no exaggeration to those words, I wanted that man to die.

"Shh, baby, you're safe now…" I guess Med School didn't teach you how to comfort someone, maybe it was down to that maternal thing. Either way, it seemed to be working…gradually at least.

"Mummy," At that I swore I could see the glimmer of tears in Miranda's eyes at the near silent whimper, feeling that strange burning at the back of my own but I blinked it back. My hand was gripping the door frame, eyes glued to my girlfriend and sure that I shouldn't be watching this...

Whether she saw me or not I didn't know, quietly retreating back into my room and leaning against the closed door.

Shit.

.

The morning after that everything seemed normal. There was no mention of the screams that had drawn the whole house from sleep; Miranda took her breakfast up to her because she shouldn't be moving around. My mum made me go to school, all but forcing me out of the door with Stefan and even bribing me…with fucking sweets. What?! I was eighteen fucking years old and she was bribing me with candy?

It seemed she was sinking to desperate measures because I didn't want to go. Did I ever? No, but I wanted to stay here. You're a complete idiot if you're wondering why. What was even the point in going to school when all I could possibly think about was her? Her and that ridiculous argument. Sure we'd argued before but it was never serious like that…but we'd be fine…I'd just give her space for a while. That's what she wanted...what she _needed_.

That was the thought I kept in my mind as the nights passed. And every one I'd be woken sometime around midnight by the same god awful sound. Miranda always got there first, as I knew she would…apart from tonight.

Tonight there was a dinner for the 'ladies' of Mystic Falls as they were known. So Miranda, along with my mother, Carol Lockwood, the Sheriff, Jenna, Kelly Donavon and some others were heading to some restaurant in town for dinner, not back for another hour at least. It sure had taken some persuading on Creep Carol's part. But that just left me, Steffie and Elena in the suddenly over-sized house. Stefan was in his room, probably brooding and writing in his many journals...or sleeping.

She's been crying for at least half an hour now, whimpering just loud enough for the noise to reach me. Call me pathetic but I didn't know what the hell to do. I knew I should go in there but things were still awkward between us somehow so-

"DAMON!"

On nothing but reflex the panic hit me like a tidal wave and I was out of my bed in under a second, nothing but the sound of her ear-splitting scream to force me into action. And this time I didn't stop by the door, just flinging it open, sucking it up and all but running to the bed. Surely the wound would be broken with the amount she was flinging herself around.

"No…no don't…leave me-"

Sliding onto the bed, I reached for her, a gentle touch on her shoulder which she didn't seem to feel at all, "Shh…wake up Lena…"

"Please don't…I don't want it…" She whimpered over and over, pain clenching my heart as I pulled her closer, feeling her stop struggling against me and instead slumping into my chest. Her skin felt hot and damp with sweat, trembling violently as her fingers tried to grasp the shirt I'd neglected to put on, only achieving in scratching her nails against my skin but it didn't matter; I couldn't feel it, "Not him, please-"Holding her a little tighter, muttering quiet nothings in her ear…I remembered someone saying once that you weren't meant to wake someone up from a nightmare…or was that sleepwalking? God I was so out of my depth...

Her screams quietened to frantic whispers, muffled slightly as she curled into me, her hands finding my arms around her waist and digging her nails in, as her body just wracked with sobs "I don't love him…I don't, I never will."

Clenching my jaw at the words, I swallowed back the pain. _That _was something she'd made clear enough. But right now it couldn't matter. This wasn't about me and stupid feelings, this was about her...she needed to wake up, "Come on Lena, wake up; it's just a nightmare…He's not here..."

**-Elena's POV-**

It had been just like every other nightmare. I was back in the gym, flames all around me and Jason just in front. It was normal until that moment he pulled out the gun and the sound of the bullet cracking out of the barrel echoed around my head…then it wasn't normal anymore. Because this time I didn't feel that pain in my stomach as I normally did; that gut-wrenching agony…this time the bullet hadn't hit me…it had hit Damon. It didn't feel real as he crashed to the floor in front of me, my knees giving out shortly after from shock and my hands clamped against the hole in his stomach, steadily gushing out his lifeblood, pooling thick and black on the melting gym floor, reflecting the flames above. "Damon…" It may have been a scream, it may have been a whisper I didn't know...I just didn't know.

My head felt fuzzy, only able to focus on him and how his eyelids were drooping, those incredible blue eyes dimming and…the pain. A different one to what I was used to…no this time I felt like I was being torn apart, something evil clawing at me inside as the deafening drumming beat of my heard around my head and his breathing weakened, speaking but I couldn't understand, "Please…Damon please don't." Blinded by imaginary tears as the red streamed from the corner of his mouth, all I could do was clutch onto him tighter; utterly helpless, "No, please don't leave me, please. I love you, please, I don't love him, I love you…"

The pace of the drumming rose and rose, getting louder and louder, building up to a climax and then…

Nothing.

Just black…silence.

But then something else; soothing words, _his_ voice, guiding me out of the darkness…I felt arms tight around me, grasping them to my chest, my heavy breathing echoing around the room. It was just a dream…just a dream, not real, he was alive…oh _god_…

"Damon…?" The room was as dark as it was when my eyes were shut, grip tightening on his arm as I felt him behind me, curling closer into him and turning, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Damon; I'm so sorry-"

"Shh…calm down Lena, it wasn't real."

"But he killed you, and I didn't do anything…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Hey!" Swallowing thickly, I tried to push down the panic inside me, his hold tightening around me and just presence feeling like the only thing in the world that could comfort me right now. I could feel his head rested against my hair, his temple near mine, "It was just a dream Len. It didn't happen, we're fine, you're fine." That made no difference. I could still see him in front of me, the life gone from his eyes- stop it.

Taking deep breaths like everyone always said you should, I felt my heart rate begin to slow; my head stop spinning, "Sorry…" It was a different apology this time, my sanity coming back in drips and drabs with hints of embarrassment. I pushed myself up, eyes glued to his chest but not gawping at the perfectly sculpted six pack this time, no…this time the unharmed spot where the bullet had entered his body, my hand moving there without a conscious thought, ghosting across the skin. Snapping out of it, I shook my head, rubbing my face with both hands and swallowing thickly, "I woke you up…"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologising." Falling abruptly silent, I shifted and pressing my hand against my own bandage-clad stomach at the hints of pain there. But then my gaze snapped back up to meet his in the darkness as he stood up, confusion flooding through me as I thought he was leaving. "Come on." It was only quiet, but it made a smile pull at the corner of my mouth, barely getting a chance to move before his arms slid under me and he picked me up almost effortlessly.

"Damon! I can walk…"

"No you can't, doctors' orders." He said with an eye roll, kicking the door shut behind us, "Besides, you weigh nothing."

Letting out a sigh of relief as he laid me down in his bed, I immediately curled the duvets around me, feeling the bed dip as he slid underneath too but unlike usual he didn't pull me close, instead lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Peering up at him, I could just make out the serious expression on his face, confused by it. "What's wrong?"

He didn't reply for a moment but I could just make out the bob of his Adams apple as he swallowed, "Nothing Lena, go to sleep."

Frowning at that, I was hardly going to do as he said. Had I done something…I don't remember doing anything. Maybe he was annoyed I woke him up, but I could hardly help that. Or had I said something… why was he annoyed at me? "Damon what did I do?"

I heard him sigh, his eyes closing after a moment, "Nothing Lena, you didn't do anything. Just go to back to sleep."

But of course I couldn't just 'go back to sleep'. He could, apparently…I assumed he was because he said no more and his eyes were closed, his breathing slowed. We'd been together for a pretty long time now, so yes we argued occasionally but…I don't know, I guess this just felt different. It wasn't quite awkward, just tense and it had never been like that between us before. I hated it.

When seven o'clock rolled around the next morning, light flooding in through the windows that covered the whole of one wall in Damon's room, I had finally had enough of lying around and waiting for something to happen. So, with Damon still asleep (and still no more understanding on what I'd done), I pushed myself to sitting, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

Yes the doctors had said bed rest was key, but they'd also mentioned something about getting used to walking around a little bit. So that little bit could be from here to the kitchen because I _really_ needed something to drink right now. If I could have hot soup why the hell shouldn't I be allowed a cup of tea?

It took more effort than I expected to even stand up and get to the door, holding onto the wall and wincing when every step somehow tugged on the walls of the wound. But I got there eventually, glancing back towards the bed where he was still dead to the world, sheets pushed down to just above his waist and I tried my best not to stare. I'd figure out what I'd done...I would and then we could talk about it because this was ridiculous. I knew Damon; I knew what he was like and I knew that when something hurt him he just shut off and ignored it but I couldn't let that happen. Out of everyone, I honestly don't know what I'd do if I was to lose him...

I hadn't been downstairs in at least a week. The farthest I'd gone in fact was to the bathroom across the hall where my mum had to help me shower because I couldn't even do that myself. I felt like some sort of decrepit…thing. So my point was that getting down the stairs took a _very_ long time. I swear my fingers were going to break with the force I was holding onto the balustrade…well that or chip the wood.

The clock above the fireplace in the parlour read half seven before I reached the bottom. So yes, it took me a whole thirty minutes to get from Damon's room to the parlour and I felt faint like I was _going_ to faint. And I think I made it to the kitchen just in time, slumping into one of the tall bar stools just as the dizziness peaked and my balance waned. But a few deep breaths spanning a minute or two and I was okay again (well just about). Taking advantage of it, I managed to pour myself a glass of OJ and sit down before my legs began shaking again. Except this time I wasn't close enough to the stool and instead found myself very slowly lowering my body to the floor, sitting cross-legged on the cold stone tile flooring. It all happened very slowly so I had the chance to grab both the carton of OJ _and_ cranberry juice and my glass. But then a deep frown creased my brow…here I was…just casually sitting in the corner of the Salvatore's kitchen…surrounded by juice.

Now if anyone was to come in they might think me a little odd.

Could I even stand up? Who cared, I have what I wanted…the juice.

Being a Saturday morning, I had to say I was surprised when Stefan made an appearance, still rubbing his eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas and hair not yet fully styled. I tried not to laugh as he opened the fridge, yawning and totally oblivious to my presence, letting out a loud groan when he found the 'orange juice shelf' empty.

"It's over here."

Again stifling my laughter as he jolted, turning startled eyes to me, only for them to widen even more, "Oh fuck, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

Nodding with a smile, I took another sip of the juice, "Fine, just wanted juice and ended up here."

Concern still in his eyes, it didn't stop him getting another glass from the cupboard, grabbing the blanket conveniently folded over the back of one of the chairs and crossing the kitchen to drop down next to me. Smiling as he tugged the blanket over both our legs, doing very little to prevent the cold stones below, "What? Is the sofa too good for you?"

"Of course, don't you just want to sit on freezing stones in the morning? It's so refreshing."

"No, I don't think so." Laughing at his bluntness, I leant back against the cupboards, taking another sip of my drink, "How'd you get down here anyway?"

"I swam."

Sigh, "No, I mean, you can't walk that far. You're not meant to be moving at all so how did you get down here?"

"By walking, I managed. And that is why I'm sitting here instead of one of the chairs like a normal person. Got a bit dizzy so I had to sit down." I explained, perfectly nonchalantly.

He was quiet for a moment after that, just nodding as the silence stretched on. And then… "And what about last night? I heard you screaming again…"

Grimacing slightly, I nodded, "Sorry…it's kind of embarrassing."

"It shouldn't be."

Giving him a disbelieving look, I shook my head, "I wake you all up every night because of these stupid nightmares. That _is_ embarrassing."

"But they're not stupid." He argued, "Elena you do realise you've probably got something like PTSD-"

"-No I don't! Don't say that. I'm not a mental case. I'm just not quite over it yet."

He clearly didn't buy it, "Well I think you do. Your ex-boyfriend tried to kill you in a burning gym, that's gotta be traumatic."

"Yes it was! But that doesn't mean I've got some disorder. You make it sound like I'll never be normal again."

At that he sighed, aiming a gentle elbow to my side and I sent a scowl in his direction, cursing as the corner of my lip turned up slightly, "You're being silly."

"That's what they all say." I muttered in response, finishing the juice and leaning forward to pour some more in the glass. I heaved a heavy sigh before speaking again after what must have been a few minutes at least, "I think I said something last night though…in the dream." He didn't say anything, just watching me for more of an explanation, "I don't know what…I just…Damon seemed a bit off." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him frown but I carried on before he could speak, "I figured maybe he was just getting bored of how much trouble I was but then he seemed kind of offended when I suggested it the other day so maybe not that. I don't know…I think I must have said something and he heard it but I don't know what it could have been."

"Elena-"

"-I just…I don't know what I'd do without him…you know?" It was the truth. What _would_ I do without him? I know I gave him an out and all that and I would understand if he had taken it but I have no idea what I would have done if he had.

The silence stretched on longer than before, the clock on the wall ticking louder with each second and I could sense he was trying to find the right words for his question. "Do you love him?"

Freezing on instinct, I swallowed thickly, my gaze stuck on the cold floor that was starting to feel warmer by the minute. Did I love him? Of course I did. But I hadn't told anyone that yet…I'd made it clear to myself that _that_ was what I was scared of. It was another minute before I nodded, just once, firmly with no regret or real hesitation. It was the truth after all.

He nodded a small smile on his face, "Then you need to tell him that."

Sighing once more, I let my eyes slide shut, nodding again, "I know."

**-Damon's POV-**

My initial reaction on waking up to an empty bed was panic. Where was Elena? It only worsened when I found the next room (_her_ room) empty too. Fuck…shit, every curse imaginable flying through my head. The fact that the psycho was in jail didn't even matter, my imagination producing a million awful scenes as I darted out to the corridor, checking each room as I went. Where could she possibly be? It's not like she could walk very far. God, had he somehow got away…found her- fuck no…just imagine…

I was just about to enter the kitchen when a sound had me jerking to a halt by the door…

"Do you love him?"

Who was Stefan talking to? I'd go in but it sounded like a pretty serious topic. So I edged a little closer, peering around the corner to see…Elena? And my little brother, sitting on the floor of the kitchen…what the hell? I stepped back, pressing my back against the wall and listening even closer. If he was talking to Elena then they had to be talking about…well, with that topic it could only be me, right?...Unless it was _him_…And lord knows she didn't love me…

"Then you need to tell him."

What? Did I miss her answer? How the hell could I miss it? Did I even want to know? I already knew what it was, especially after last night.

"I know."

I don't think I'd ever be able to understand how after everything he'd done, she still loved him. Or so it seemed…maybe I just didn't know her as well as I thought I did. Or maybe I'd been overestimating how serious _our_ relationship was…

Feeling a strange anger inside me, I turned and returned to my room, dressing quickly before leaving again. I passed my mum in the driveway, muttering something about going to see Klaus but ignoring any further questions, just getting in my car and slamming my foot on the accelerator. I needed a break…just five minutes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you getting frustrated now? _I'm_ getting _so_ frustrated. WHY DID I WRITE THIS SHIT!? So sorry :)**

**But we always need DRAMA and that's what I'm giving you. After all, nothing comes easy in life. **

**So what will happen next? **

**Any guesses?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ah it seems a lot of you don't like where this is going...hmm...let's see**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Elena's POV-**

I hadn't seen Damon all day. Isadora had said she'd seen him leaving this morning, something about going to see Klaus but nothing more; apparently he didn't seem in the best of moods. She and my mum had been more focused on insisting I get back upstairs and berating me for such 'strenuous exercise' that was coming down on my own. The worst thing? Stefan joined in! Like he wasn't part of it. What a d-bag. But would it ever end? I know I was injured and all but how was I ever going to get better if they insisted on doing everything for me? No matter how many times I'd quoted the doctor's demands for me to get used to moving around, they persisted in ignoring me. Sometimes I find myself questioning why whoever was up there bothered to give me a voice at all. _Nobody ever listens to me!_

So I suppose that's how I found myself here. Lying flat on my back, in that same bed that I felt like I'd spent the past few years in, doing...nothing. Just the usual staring up at the ceiling and thinking; pondering life and my existence because what else was there to do? In my boredom I'd planned my graduation, next birthday, wedding, children's names (and order)...even funeral. What was this? But this time, today, was different because I wasn't thinking about the other subject constantly on my mind, Jason and burning gymnasiums, smoke and blood. No, this time I was thinking of that nightmare last night, which I guess did include all those things but I was perfectly calm. My heartbeat wasn't flying, the wound on my stomach wasn't burning...I was fine. I suppose you could say I was analysing it this time, trying to remember every tiny detail; everything I could have possibly said that would have upset him so badly. I wasn't thinking about it like it was me, something that had happened; instead just as a...case study...

I came up blank. Of course. All I could remember was Damon suddenly being there and dying instead of me and telling him that I loved him. So if I'd said that then how could it have been so bad? Unless he didn't feel like that and he was angry about that but...no, I wasn't sure if I could believe that. An asshole he may be at times but he was definitely sensitive when it came to serious matters. Like that...

Colour me confused.

Jeremy brought over my computer and a load of DVD's, hanging around for a while and keeping me company with Stefan. After they left my mum came in, helping me through a shower and redressing the wounds, acting all doctorly and talking to me about doctory things. I joked that she was missing her work too much to which I just earned myself a gentle slap on the back of my head. It was shortly after she left at around eight in the evening (and after she'd informed me that Damon still wasn't back) that I received a text from Caroline. I knew there was a big party happening at the Lockwood Mansion tonight which I _would_ be going to...had I not been a cripple. She'd probably be there now: _H__ey Len, hope you're feeling better. We're coming over tomorrow with all the party gossip! Speaking of, Damon's here…and he is completely shit-faced …something happen?_

Feeling the frown join that sinking sensation in my stomach, I lay back down on the covers, staring at the screen for a moment. What the _hell_ had I said?! I tapped back a quick reply: _I have no idea, tell him I need to talk to him…does he look okay? And that's fine, I'm so bored. Drama will help everything._

It must not be a very good party if she replies this quickly…: _Will do, but no, he can barely stand up straight. What the hell happened!?_

Yeah, that makes me feel so much better. Sort of a cocktail of panic, frustration and concern mixing inside me, I let it out in a quiet groan. What could I do?: _Think I said something last night when I was asleep…spent the whole day trying to figure it out. Just make sure he gets home okay._

_Will do, we're on Damon-watch. We'll try and stop him doing anything stupid._

At that I paused again, reading the message in the light grey bubble over a few times. What did she mean? I'd seen Damon drunk quite a few times, and yes, he could get a little out of control but that was always fun out of control because we were always having a good time. But what did she mean 'stop him from doing anything stupid? What could he do? I trusted him completely but I wasn't an idiot...I wasn't naive anymore. But he couldn't be drunk enough to do _that_...

.

**-Bonnie's POV-**

This party was getting way too chaotic. Sure they usually were a bit crazy but this was plain out of control. _Everyone_ seemed completely drunk, the jocks turning one room into a giant mosh-pit worthy of a Prodigy gig and I swear I just saw a guy with blood all over his face coming out. I started up the stairs towards where Kol was standing; picking my way through couples doing things I really didn't want to know about. Someone pushed me from behind and I stumbled into my boyfriend, his arm instantly wrapping around my waist as I shot a glare back to the drunk, totally oblivious girl, "This is crazy." I shouted over the near deafening music, looking down at to where a fight had broken out between two girls below. You could barely walk through the mass.

"BONNIE!" Spinning around as I heard my name, I spotted Caroline rushing through the crowd, shouting rude 'get out of my way's' to loiterers before she, slightly tipsy herself, crashed into the balustrade beside us, a slightly panicked look in her eyes, "Where's Damon? Have you seen him?"

Frowning, I shook my head, just as Kol did, "No, why? He's probably with Klaus."

She shook her head, "No, I just saw him. We were looking for him and he just disappeared-"

"-Whoa, chill Barbie he can look after himself." Clearly Kol wasn't worried, leaning nonchalantly against the railings and to be honest I couldn't understand why _she_ was so worried. It was just Damon...

"Exactly, he's fine Care-"

"No he's not! He's completely drunk and pissed off and he's _going_ to do something completely stupid! You _know_ what he's like."

Frowning again, I was confused, "But so is everyone. What's wrong with him?"

She heaved a frustrated and impatient sigh, glaring at someone as they barged past her, "He and Elena had some argument, I don't know what it was about. But he's upset or whatever and now he's completely shit-faced and you _know_ what he is like when he's drunk!"

"Ah…" See now she had my attention and Kol's too. Sure he'd changed since Elena arrived in town but...let's not be naive now. He's Damon Salvatore.

A moment of quiet passed before we all jumped into action, "I'll check upstairs, you two look downstairs." Kol ordered, finally a tad worried about his idiotic friend. We jumped to it, heading straight downstairs. Halfway through the crowd though, I grabbed hold of Caroline's arm, pulling her to face me while trying my best to control the worries inside me.

"Care, what if he's with someone?"

It was voicing all our worries, wasn't it? I mean he and Elena hadn't slept together yet, I knew that. And it was only for the simple reason that she was injured and because of what Jason did to her…but this was Damon Salvatore we were talking about; he was the epitome of a man-whore and they'd been together for a pretty long time… "He wouldn't. Not even he's _that_ stupid."

"But-"

"-No buts' Bonnie!" She said, cutting me off, shaking her head, "He's completely in love with her, he wouldn't throw that away. And you know she loves him…he wouldn't risk it."

"He doesn't know that!"

"Yes he does, don't be stupid. _Everyone_ knows that! He won't do anything Bon."

She was right…I knew that. But god I hope she was right…

.

**-Caroline's POV-**

It wasn't five minutes after we'd left Kol that my phone buzzed in my hand, a text from Klaus telling us to go back upstairs and somehow the four of us all reached the hall at the same time. Running through the crowds and up the crowded staircase, shouting at people to move, "What's going on Nik?" I had to shout over the deafening music, keeping hold of his hand as we reached the top of the staircase and turned right.

"I know where he is. He's being a fucking idiot." He muttered as we broke out into a run again, him and Kol running ahead as we struggled in our heels. We got to the room just a moment after them though, the one at the end of the corridor... I couldn't withhold the gasp any more than Bonnie could, clasping my hand over my mouth as I took in the sight before us.

I saw Damon first, completely past it and slumped against the wall but it was the other girl who got me so angry. I didn't even know her name but she looked fucking pleased with herself, halfway through ripping his shirt off as he kissed her, hands fisted in her long brown hair. When Klaus pushed her out the way, I swear he was about to punch him, the alcohol in his system putting his aim off (thankfully) and he ended up just falling back against the wall a little way away as the girl shouted out her objections, ignored.

"What the fuck are you doing man?!" Klaus yelled, pulling back his first and aiming a solid punch to his jaw and I couldn't help but yelp, darting forward and grabbing my boyfriend's arm as Damon groaned in pain, gripping his jaw with confusion in his unfocused eyes.

"Klaus don't!" I shouted, the music from downstairs still too loud to talk normally.

"Lena?" The slurred voice came from behind, trying to find his absent girlfriend. "Where'd she go?"

The other girl had stormed off by now, luckily for her because I swear I would have slapped her. If she went to our school then _everyone_ knew he was with Elena, "He thought that was her…" Bonnie pointed out in a dejected voice, sighing and shaking her head. Oh god…

"My god you're such a fucking _idiot_ Salvatore." I muttered, fury building up. No matter what had happened between him and Elena, she didn't deserve _this_. Yes he was blind drunk and had no clue what he was doing but still. My loyalties lay with her. What would she do when she found out? After all that shit with Jason, being shot _three_ and then almost being burnt alive- no…no this wouldn't go down well. "Klaus let's take him to yours. He needs to sober up and then I swear I'm going to make him wish he was dead."

Yeah…you should be scared.

.

* * *

****.

**-Damon's POV-**

Sweet baby Jesus the sun was the most motherfucking painful thing in the world. I think my retinas were burnt to a crisp. And to top it off there was a fucking herd of elephants in my head. No…a whole stampede. Then another burning sensation on my jaw, like you get after a punch… Who punched me? Asshole...Whatever it was it _hurt_ like a bitch.

After the pain came the gradual awareness that I wasn't in my own room…Before I'd even opened my eyes it hit me that I hadn't been woken up by Elena's nightmare last night... Then that led to the fact that I wasn't in my house. In fact I wasn't even in a bed. I was on a couch. Thanks Klaus, you have about ten spare rooms in your house and you put me on the couch in the one room with no curtains and loads of windows. Yeah…I must have done something bad. Shit, what had I done? What the hell happened last night?

Pushing myself to sit up, wincing at the pain in my head, rubbing my eyes as I tried to piece together what had happened. I remember coming here yesterday morning, we'd just hung around for a while…oh yeah, I was pissed because of what Elena had said. Or not said. We'd been drinking and then we went to that party at the Lockwood's and then…no, from then on it was all a blur.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Wincing at the overly-loud voice, I was a little confused seeing Blondie and the judgey one enter the room, setting down a mug of tea on the metal table top a little more forcefully than necessary, sounding like a cymbal clashing right by my ear and I almost cried I swear, "Please…keep it down." I mumbled, taking the hot tea and sniffing it first just to make sure it wasn't poisoned (you never know with these two). This hangover really was a bitch. It was another minute before I realised that they were both glaring down at me as I drank, fury blazing in their eyes and arms crossed over their chests…oh god I really was in trouble. _What had I done?_ I set the mug back down _gently_ before speaking, "What?"

Blondie was, predictably, the one to speak, "If that tea was a little cooler I'd be throwing it over you right now."

Oh dear, "Why? What did I do?" So I'd established that whatever I'd done was bad but what could it be? Had I beaten someone up? Did I kill someone? No...not by their expressions. Disappointment and anger from my girlfriend's best friends.

The silence dragged on, painful but that growing sense of foreboding just made it worse, "Well we were trying to keep an eye on you, because Lena said she thought you seemed upset." I almost scoffed at that, thought falling quiet; not thinking it the time or company. Upset was one way of putting it. "And you were fucking out it, I don't know how much you drank. But we lost you for a while and when we found you I'd say Klaus had a good reason for giving you that bruise. If he hadn't I certainly would have."

Frowning now, I actually felt nervous, wincing as I touched my obviously bruised jaw. A million scenarios ran through my head, her words suggesting nothing good. "I didn't…" cutting myself off, I looked between them warily, "Did I do something to Elena?"

"Oh no, not directly. And we haven't told her anything yet."

Nerves and fear growing, I got a bit exasperated, standing up, "Tell me then! What did I do?" If I hadn't done anything to her directly but they were acting like this then I must have done something with someone else- oh god I couldn't think of anything worse. Please tell me I didn't. I honestly had no control when I was that drunk and I'd just been so pissed off…fuck. What idiot let me get that drunk? I had the worst fucking friends.

It was the voice of my best friend that cut in at that point, turning to see Klaus watching me from the doorway with a blank expression on his face...something like a disappointment which I'd never seen before on him... "We found you in one of the spare rooms with some girl." Now at that everything fell silent…it just stopped. I think my heart stopped beating for a moment. They had to be kidding; no…no I wouldn't have done that. Even that drunk I wouldn't. Of all things I wouldn't have done _that_ to her. Please god tell me I hadn't done that-

I think my legs must have given out because suddenly I was sitting down again, completely speechless, "I didn't-" I couldn't even say it.

He shook his head, "No, you didn't." Now at that relief flooded through me, but the panic was still there.

Bonnie carried on, "You were kissing her though. You thought she was Elena. But if we hadn't got there when we did you _would_ have slept with her. You had no _fucking idea_ what you were doing. Imagine what that would have done to Elena; if you had. It's bad enough that you kissed the girl. For all the shit she's been through and now this-"

"-I'm sorry."

"-Save it. It's not us you should be apologising to."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To 'Guest'...DO NOT THROW YOUR LAPTOP ACROSS THE ROOM. Trust me.**

**I know you're all probably hating me right now but just stay with me and I'll work it out I promise. In fact...I already have. **

**Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! It's so much help and a lot of motivation knowing that people actually want to know more. **

**Thank you for reading**

**M**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sooo...poor Elena? Stupid Damon? **

**Let's see how _this_ works out.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Elena's POV-**

I got it!

After what felt like a week of effort and thought, I'd finally figured it out!

Now I really shouldn't be so happy about this but I was...because now I understood. And wasn't understanding a beautiful thing. Sure it had taken a night of forcing myself not to go to sleep and a lot of thinking and analysing of that horrible dream but I had finally realised what it was that I'd done. Because in the dream I'd said that I loved him, and that I didn't love Jason…but I was speaking _to_ Damon so I wasn't saying either of their names and so he must have taken it the wrong way and thought that I was saying that I didn't love _him..._that I loved Jason. So I was happy that I figured it out. Of course I was. But then I really wasn't because how the hell could he think I could possibly still hold any sort of feelings that weren't pure hatred to the guy who'd entirely ruined me, my life through to end it...twice.

If he was at home I would have gone to talk to him straight away; launching into a 'you're such an idiot' rant probably. But the thing was he wasn't. He hadn't come home last night and now it was almost six in the afternoon and I was trying my best not to worry. There was no reason to. After all Caroline had texted me to say they'd taken him to Klaus'…I guess I just had a bad feeling in my gut, and through all this I'd learnt to trust that feeling. But it's not like I didn't trust him, what could he have done?

It wasn't long after the revelation that I realised you could only lie down for so long. I'd been in a coma for long enough to know that I don't want to lie down for a month but it seemed I had to. I could barely stand up and sitting wasn't much fun so there weren't too many options. While my mum was downstairs though, I took it upon myself to stand up and start pacing the room like an absolute cripple; clinging onto the walls and furniture as I did so. And it wasn't the type of thing where you got better the more you practiced; no…I only got worse because each lap hurt a little more. We were leaving later today anyway; me going back to Jenna's and my mum heading back to Richmond. Sure Blake would be around but I'd have a little more freedom to wander around there.

Pain or no pain, lying down was about as insufferable as this damned room. So another twenty minutes and I opened the door, stepping out into the silent corridor. With my phone in the pocket of the shirt I'd stolen off Damon a few days ago I had something to get help if somehow I did manage to hurt myself. I turned away from the stairs, reaching the door at the end and slipping through silently. A moment later I emerged into Damon's loft, smiling as I looked around. The thing he'd been making was almost finished down and I couldn't help but admire the beautifully made oak coffee table; simple but perfect and very nearly finished. The man had skills, you couldn't deny it.

I had to be careful where I stood, having forgotten to put on shoes and nothing but the thick black socks protecting my feet from the splinters and nails. But I got to the sofas fine, dropping down on one and kicking my legs up, slouching down so I was almost lying and leaning against the side. Feeling something digging into my back, I reached round to find the remote for the sound system, smiling as I pressed play and heard the same Alt-J album start to play, turning the volume down until it was just background noise.

We spent a lot of time up here, Damon and I. He occasionally let me help out with his 'creations' (as I called them) but usually he teased that I was a girl so I couldn't do it. To which I responded with a good old cold shoulder. But I did like it up here nonetheless; the music and the scent of sawdust in the air, the way you had to watch where you stood in certain areas because the floor boards might just give out and you'd find yourself one floor down before you even knew it. Or just sitting here, on the sofa and watching him work...in the least weird way that is.

A loud meowing noise pulled me from my thoughts and I smiled on seeing Vincent striding over, head up high and proud as ever. He jumped gracefully up onto the sofa, walking over me like I was just more sofa and, though I tensed when his soft little paws approached the wound; somehow it didn't hurt too much when he walked around it and promptly curled up on my stomach. Heaving a sigh, I lifted a hand to gentle stroke along his back, repeating the motion over and over until I didn't even realise I was doing it anymore, the loud purring blending with the music. My attention was stolen by the sound of the door downstairs opening and the creak of heavy footfalls on the old wooden stairs. Only Damon ever came up here, so I kept my gaze on the tall wooden beams of the ceiling, seeing him reach the top of the stairs and watching me in my peripheral vision. But he said nothing…

"I figured out why you were mad at me." I pointed out after a while, the silence too much but I still didn't look at him, "How was the party?"

"Awful." He didn't miss a beat but I couldn't stop my gaze from snapping to his as his voice came out almost croaky. Tilting my head to the side in confusion, I watched as he let out a sigh, dumping his jacket on the railing before walking over slowly, "I did something bad Lena. Really bad..."

Swallowing back my nerves as he moved to sit on the coffee table just beside me, his knees almost touching my side, I tried to keep my voice calm, "What did you do?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, taking a breath before doing so, "I kissed someone else."

I think I'd been expecting it, a part of me at least, but I still felt that sinking feeling inside me and let my eyes slide shut. I wasn't going to cry though, because there was no need. It was bad but it wasn't so bad that I was going to break up with him or anything of the sort. Because the other part of me thought that it was okay…after all the crap I'd put _him_ through, no matter whose fault it was…I could hardly blame him for this. "Okay."

Now he seemed surprised, blinking in confusion. "Okay? That's it…?"

I nodded once, wincing slightly as Vincent shifted on my stomach, rubbing behind his ears as his content purring increased in volume, "I don't blame you. I'm not angry."

A moment of silence followed, his confusion obvious, "Why not?" I didn't reply, looking over at him as he carried on, "Lena if you'd got with another guy I'd be...furious. When that guy was flirting with you at that party it was bad enough... Do you just not care or what?"

"No, Damon I do care, I'm just not angry because I have no right to be." I said quickly, my tone a little more abrupt but I didn't like his suggestion. How could he say that I didn't care?

"And why's that?"

"Because of the amount of shit I've put you through you have every right to do whatever the hell you want!"

My outburst had him quiet for a moment, looking at me in surprise, "You haven't put me through anything…"

"Oh _please_ Damon," I said with a sigh, "I'm as damaged as they come. No other girl would have you worrying about some psycho ex or not sleeping with you for-"

"-You really think all I care about is sex? I don't give a shit about that Lena. Are you seriously blaming this on yourself? _My_ mistake?"

"Well you wouldn't have done it if I wasn't like this would you?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm _always_ being ridiculous." I fired back, swallowing and rubbing my eyes tiredly, "I don't know what you want me to say...Damon. Do you want me to be mad because I'm not? You're forgiven, it's fine. I know how drunk you were, Caroline told me."

"I would have slept with her." Flinching slightly at the abrupt words, I looked down at the cat as a frown creased my brow, clenching my jaw slightly, "If Klaus hadn't pulled me off I would have done it. Would you have been mad at me then?"

I swallowed before speaking, slowly... "Well if you wanted to break me that would be a sure fire way to do it. "

Another silence followed and for a moment he just watched me but I didn't meet his eyes. I could feel that familiar burning behind my eyes, blinking back the first gathering of tears, "I don't want to break you Lena…I'll never want that." Clenching my jaw to stop from crying, I nodded, "I understand you're traumatised by what happened, but that doesn't mean you can just shut off your emotions-"

"-When have I ever tried to do that?" I cut him off, genuinely confused, "Just because you've misread just about everything…that doesn't mean I've shut them off. "

"What have I misread?" He asked, sounding equally confused. I think the lack of understanding was making us both stressed and frustrated but what did that matter?

"Everything! Why else would you be acting so pissed off with me all of a sudden? Other than the things I've already said which you just seem offended by. I'm just assuming that I said something in that dream the other night and if it was what I think it was then you _really_ misunderstood that one."

He scoffed, standing up and walking away a few steps to stand behind the other sofa, "And how did I do that? You've been pretty damn clear on your feelings this past week."

"No I haven't! You have clearly just taken everything I've said the wrong way. But you don't talk to me about it so I have to figure it out for myself. But it's bloody ridiculous! I mean for fucks sake, you think I still love Jason!"

"Well it happens doesn't it?! Some warped feelings-"

"-Oh please shut up." I groaned, brushing my eyes again and cursing at the dampness there, "You're talking about a straightforward abusive relationship. In that case yes, you could still have feelings for the guy. But when they try and kill you _twice_. When they do _so_ many things that you couldn't even _imagine_. I don't expect you to understand any of that because hell! You've never been raped, you've never been shot, you've never been completely surrounded by fire knowing that you were going to die and you've never fallen in love with someone who wants to hurt you that badly! How dare you say I'm still in love with him? I'm fucking terrified of him. I'm always going to be. And I'm terrified of that kind of love because his is the only one I've ever known and look how that turned out." I could feel the tears dripping down my face, pushing the unhappy cat off me, his claws sinking into my bare legs to stop me moving but I didn't even notice, jerking to my feet and darting towards the stairs, ignoring his shout.

Heart thumping loud in my head, I got to my room and slammed the door shut behind me, all but collapsing against the door. Curling up as small as I could, I just let the tears fall, my shoulders shaking as I grit my jaw together to keep from screaming. But what I hadn't remembered was the other door so I shouldn't have been so surprised when I heard my name again, quiet and close by. Wiping my eyes roughly with the back of my hand and sniffing as he sighed, moving to sit beside me and without a word pulling me into his side.

.

It was a long time before either of us spoke, almost content just sitting there with him. Maybe he was the reason I was crying this time but it didn't change the fact that he was the only one who could ever seem to console me so well, "I should have realised…"

Sniffing again, I wiped my eyes once more, the tears having stopped, "Realised what?" I asked, my voice croaky from the sob.

"That that was what you were scared of. I should have realised…I'm so sorry Lena."

Letting out a deep breath, I shrugged one shoulder feebly before leaning my head on his shoulder, "It's fine…sorry for going crazy."

"Well I kind of deserved it. I did cheat on you and accuse you of being in love with him." He pointed out, his arm slipping around my waist and I almost cracked a smile when he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Fair enough." I muttered, closing my eyes, "I do forgive you for that though…last night. And it's not that I'm not annoyed or hurt by it; don't think that…I just understand. I guess in the grand scheme of things, the fact that you kissed someone else when you couldn't even stand up...it's not so bad." I explained, not wanting him to think it was because I just didn't care (we weren't starting that again), "But that said if you had slept with her I really would be upset. Because that would matter...and hurt...like a bitch."

He sighed, his arm tightening around me a little, "I don't know what _I_ would have done if I had. I'm so, so sorry Lena. You know I'd never do that to you-"

"-I know Damon, don't worry about it." I hushed him, linking our other hands between us and absent-mindedly playing with the ring on his finger, "But consider yourself back on the leash. You're on a drinking ban." The attempt at a stern voice was squandered by my croaky, post-crying voice.

But still he laughed, just quietly but it made me smile, "So this is when you turn into the psycho crazy girlfriend?"

"Well I wouldn't say psycho. I'm not going to try and...I don't know...burn you alive."

He paused a moment, probably wondering whether or not to berate me for the somewhat inappropriate joke, "No…not a psycho." He muttered before turning his tone back to the usual light, joking one that always cheered me up, "But Lena please, don't go crazy obsessive on me."

Laughing quietly, I turned a little more into him and lifted his hand to press a kiss to his palm, still slightly scarred from the burn, "I'll try my best." I murmured, smiling as he wound his fingers through mine, "Just talk to me next time...don't disappear and drink your bodyweight in alcohol and-"

He cut me off with a kiss, only a moment before pulling away and meeting my eyes for a second, pressing another short kiss to the corner of my mouth before pulling me even closer and resting his chin on the top of my head, "That'll never happen again Len."

Heaving a quiet sigh, I nodded once, letting my eyes slide shut and my body relaxing completely, "I know...I trust you." And I was right to...because no matter what happened, he _would_ always be there for me, and I him. I guess it was love. No...no, there was no guessing involved.

.

.

.

Blake came to pick me up at around eight o'clock that evening, loading my things into the car as I said a tear-filled goodbye to my mum. I don't know what was wrong with me at the moment; I put these out of whack emotions down to hormones which were either sourced from those damn pills...or my imaginary pregnancy. I promise you these felt like those type of hormones. Though how would I know? It's not like I'd ever been pregnant. What the hell was I thinking about?

Anyway...I hadn't been in a car in a very long time. In fact I'd hardly left the house this whole week. What was strange was that I hadn't been to school in three. So I bet you right now; this year would be a solid fail. _Three_ weeks! But I could cram…why was I worrying about this right now? Seriously, priorities woman.

Was it so wrong that I didn't really want to go back home…? That I'd prefer to stay at the Boarding House for the sole reason that Damon was there, (nothing to do with the amazing and constant food I promise you). The thing was the nightmares weren't miraculous going to stop; this is reality, miracles like that don't happen. And by the end of next week I wouldn't even have Blake around…So what would I do? As much as I loved Jenna, Ric and Jeremy…I wasn't sure how much they'd be able to help…in the nicest way. So maybe the answer was just to sleep as little as possible. It may not be healthy but psychologically, you could argue that neither were these nightmares. Perhaps not a win-win situation but a…lose-lose? For lack of any alternative.

But it wasn't just that that made me nervous to return there. I know I'd been there before but I didn't _like_ being there, more to the point being in my room because after all, that is where he showed up isn't it. Whenever I leave my bathroom in the evenings I can almost guarantee you that I'll check that corner before anything, even if I don't think about it.

My paranoia was my greatest flaw.

Just like Stalin.

But there was no need for that paranoia anymore, was there. Because he wasn't coming after me now. He was gone…locked up…or we hoped. I guess it was a given that he'd get sent down for good after that stunt (slash attempted murder of two people), but you couldn't blame me for having quiet doubts. You never know what could happen in these two months before the trial.

Let's stop with all that. I had other things on my mind right now. Like Damon…Damon silly Salvatore. Wasn't he always on my mind? Yes…it was ridiculous. The current topic? How best to break through that _stupid_ fear and crack out the 'L' word. All those months ago I'd told Caroline and Bonnie that I wouldn't make the first move in just _starting_ a relationship with him _because_ of Jason…was this the same? But then I didn't want him to always have to be the one making the first step…People said the only way to overcome a fear was to face it; like holding a spider when you have arachnophobia. It's not like I hadn't already admitted it, I had…to Stefan. Wrong brother, you fool. But then he really must know...I mean that post-fight talk we'd had I had explained the dream so I guess I had inadvertently told him that when I said 'I love you' in the dream, I was talking to and about him. But who knows? They say boys don't read into things quite that much.

I'd do it…

Before the trial…

Mid-year resolution sorted.

I didn't have to go back to school for a few weeks yet. The parental unit insisted (even from all those miles away) that I had to keep taking it easy and blah, blah, blah. To be honest by this point I actually _wanted_ to go back to school. It'd be alright if everyone else was free as well. Since Lexi had gone back home all I had to keep me company was Blake and as much as I loved the guy, we could sure argue when we wanted to. Add my outrageous drug-induced, out-of-whack and sleep-deprived hormones to the mix…yeah…great fun.

"For god's sake Elena! Get back into that bed right now or I swear to _god_ I'm going to-"

"-What? _What_ are you going to do Blakey?"

"I'll tear your leather jacket. And then set fire to it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me. I'd say you have five seconds but being the cripple that you are, you have ten to get your skinny butt back upstairs."

This is not the method they teach you in bodyguard school. "But-"

"_One_…"

"Blake," I sighed, serious voice.

"Two. Don't take risks Elena."

"B-"

"-Three…"

"Oh for fucks sake." I stormed to the hall and up the stairs, making as much noise as I could and sending up silent curses to every deity that existed when I heard his laughter. Just like in any teenage tantrum it was vital to slam the door with all your might and I wasn't one to disappoint. Although I did have to stop quite suddenly and found myself half-collapsing onto the bed when the sharp twist required to slam said door jerked the ever-sensitive wound and I found my vision paling as it always did when something hurt. "Asshole." I quietly groaned.

All I had wanted to do was to get a drink and he _ambushed_ me! Yes, ambushed. The massive muscle mountain that he is just sneaked up out of _nowhere_ and yelled in my ear. What a fucking douchebag. I grabbed my phone, sending him a quick, abrupt text: _Cranberry juice. Now._ No kiss or smiley face, just a full stop…yes I was pissed.

Five long minutes later the door swung open but I didn't look over, just sat on the bed with my arms crossed and angry look on my face, "I'm not your slave Elena."

"No, but you're my bodyguard. So you much protect my body from danger and apparently the stairs are a danger. Therefore I'm just not allowed to move and so _therefore_ you have to do everything for me. Obviously."

He had a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth as he handed me the deep red juice, quickly hiding my own as the taste hit my deprived senses. "Well aren't you a little shit when you don't get what you want." He teased, sitting down beside me with a sigh.

"You should be used to it now. Say hello to bitch Elena."

He rolled his eyes, aiming a gentle backhand to my leg, "Idiot. Don't call yourself a bitch."

"An idiot then? Just because bitch Elena doesn't come out a lot doesn't mean she's not there. She is _definitely _there."

"You're silly. How about you tell _moody_ Elena to piss off and I _might_ let you come downstairs and help me make dinner."

Now _that_ was an offer I liked. Jenna, Ric and Jeremy were going out tonight for some family thing so it was just Blakey and me. (Yeah, I know…what were they thinking?) But it did give us free rule over the kitchen and dinner decisions and, to be honest, Elena was craving chicken. "Ooh…bitch Elena's _long_ gone. You do realise you owe me that chicken stir-fry? The asshole ruined my perfect evening. Bath, hot chocolate and a stir fry…not burn to death and shot in a gym. So I want stir-fry."

He gave me 'that' look, "Not cool Lennie."

"What? You lot want me to get over it. I can't have a heart attack every time people mention it. Let's make light of a dark situation."

Blakey did not agree. I guess he'd learnt to stay quiet about it though. "Urgh, whatever you strange one. You stay here, I'll get everything sorted and _then_ you can come down. If you're good I'll even make you hot chocolate."

As he stood up and made for the door I heaved a heavy sigh, falling back onto the bed and speaking in a somewhat bored tone "'Well-behaved women seldom make history.'"

He paused at that, turning and looking back at me with a frown, "I'm sorry?"

"Quote. Laurel Thatcher Ulrich. And right now I'd say it's pretty suitable for the situation."

Sigh, "Lena you can't turn into a feminist just when it suits your argument."

"What argument? I'm not arguing. It just came to mind and I thought it was a suitable time to whack it out. Now go back to the kitchen where you belong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So everything's sorted! Whoop whoop :) You even got a leetle bit of fun stuff in there but that'll be coming back in earnest soon enough.**

**Tell me what you thought! I haven't written the next chapter yet and I'm about to have a tonne of exams and stress (only the most important exams of my life) so I might not be able to update a lot. Also, what little I have written of the next chap, I've kind of got what they call 'writers block' :) **

**Help? **

**Thanks for reading and you really are all amazing. Gotta say I never expected this good a response so a huge thank you**


	28. Chapter 28

**Massive apology! I know it's been ages but I just completely lost it with this story. Not in an angry throw-my-computer-against-the-wall type of way…that only happens with coursework. I mean in the shoot-me-everyone's-going-to-kill-me-but-I-HAVE-NO -FREAKING-IDEA-WHAT-TO-DO-NEXT! type of way...**

**In other words, I got writers block. Badly. **

**And why the hell am I updating more when my A2's start in under three weeks? Jesu Christu I'm going to fail. **

**Ah well, tell me what you think of this piece of s*****

**(not too pleased with it if you were wondering)**

**-Elena's POV-**

By the following Friday I could walk like a normal person. It brought a lot more joy than one would imagine. But then you've probably never been shot in the stomach. We joked that it was my birthday present. A gift from fate (though I still wasn't sure if he/she liked me again)…What could I do?

Who really cared about that though, because today was my eighteenth birthday and I was bloody happy about it. To an extent…it was _always_ to an extent. Just like writing an essay; there were two sides to every statement. I was happy because it was my birthday and I had all my friends and family around and aside from the pain there was nothing better. But the 'extent' of this situation? Blake was leaving the day after tomorrow. To be honest it wasn't just that I was going to miss him because he was a good friend…just the plain and simple fact that I don't know how I'd manage _without_ him. He _was_ my protection (aside from when he gets drugged but still) and whatever had happened he was safety in a word. I had fewer nightmares when he was there, I slept better when he (or Damon) was there, if I got scared I'd be okay because he was there…and he was _always_ there. But enough of the brooding. It's not like we wouldn't stay in touch.

Apparently 18ths were a big deal because I wasn't allowed to have a nice dinner at home or anything of the sort. This just couldn't be a normal day _of course_. Why it was such a big deal was a mystery to me though. Turning 18 in England you could legally drink and go out...here? Nothing. We've still got another three ridiculous years to wait.

The first very pleasant surprise came when I was woken up, sometime around ten o'clock, by (you'll never guess) my parents, standing there with a mug of tea and a chorus of 'happy birthday's'. I think it was the best alarm ever…until I almost broke the wound out of pure joy. It was worth it.

Surprise two was getting downstairs, dressed in my dark blue pyjama trousers and a black tank top, to find Ric cooking up an amazing storm of fried breakfast, Jenna preparing the 'healthy' side and Jeremy laying the table, nodding towards the coffee table in the living room… "I said don't buy me presents!" I could hardly hold back my reaction but they only burst out laughing, eye rolls all around.

"It's your birthday honey, suck it up."

I'd said it before, and I'll say it again…these men could _cook_. Fry up's in these houses were hands down, beautiful…just the best. It was like diner food but better. Stop talking about food Elena. Blake arrived just a moment after we'd sat down, all smiles and laughter as he dropped an obnoxiously pink and fluffy 'Birthday Queen' tiara on my head and sat in his seat, much to everyone's amusement. It was quite obviously intended for children.

I don't think I stopped smiling all day. My face would most likely hurt by the end of it but it was too contagious. They insisted on keeping their plans a secret from me all day, no matter how much I insisted that I didn't like secrets. Whenever did I get a say in anything? Gosh Elena, what were you thinking? Getting your way on your birthday? Hah, fat chance.

So that's why, when at around half six my mum told me to go upstairs and dress up, I was more confused than I should have been. But why not whack out one of my new dresses? As I usually did when the birthday rolled around, I found myself inundated with new clothes which was _amazing_. I just loved clothes… And summer clothes were even better. So after a full shower, shave and groom, I piled my now longer and subtly dip-dyed hair up on the top of my head. And that was how I faced my new wardrobe, dressed in some nude coloured lace underwear and that short black dressing gown, arms crossed and pondering. It would be so much more helpful if I knew what we'd be doing. So I couldn't _really_ dress up, but I had to look nice…something that would suit anything. But they'd told me to look nice.

After much deliberation I settled on an outfit, looking in the full length mirror satisfied. The long burgundy maxi skirt had the perfect amount of 'swishy flow' (as we liked to called it), then a loose slightly sheer white blouse tucked in. I didn't want to show much skin, anywhere but home and around my family…you couldn't blame me for being slightly self-conscious when it came to the scars that littered my body, some not even healed yet. Finally I settled for some nude platform block heels, the usual dark make up and I was done, pulling my hair over one shoulder.

A knock on the door sounded and I looked up to see my dad standing there with a smile on his face, "You look gorgeous darling."

Giving a small smile, shrugging one shoulder a little, I pushed my phone into the black clutch and straightened up, "Well no-one told me what we were doing."

Laughing, he just rolled his eyes, "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

"I'm guessing dinner."

"And we all know as long as there's food you'll be happy."

Aiming a mock-affronted look in his direction, I gave a fake scowl, "That's not completely true! You make it sound like I'm a food addict-"

"-You _are_ a food addict."

Sigh, "Okay, I am, but only some sorts of food. Like anything Italian is a definite yes."

Now at that I received a knowing look, laden with subtext and I tried not to smile. See my dad didn't comment on things very often, but he always knew exactly what was going on. No matter what you thought; there was very little you could hide from him. "Giuseppe was telling me you and Damon had quite a significant argument last week…a loud one…"

And he proves my point. My mouth fell open in surprise before righting myself, swallowing and shaking my head, "It's fine, we sorted it. You two gossip like old women."

He ignored my jibe, peering into the mirror and at the many polaroid photos that framed it, reaching out and lifting out one of those black and white photo strips of Damon and I pulling some very unattractive faces (it was our cliché day, he won me a bear at the fair and we felt we just had to make a day of it), "What was it about?"

Hesitating a moment more, I knew he wasn't going to let it go until he knew it was all okay. So I let out another sigh, sitting down on the edge of the bed and shrugging one shoulder, "It's fine Dad, really. Just a bit of a misunderstanding…" no…he wasn't going to let me leave it at that, "I had a nightmare and said something in it which he took the wrong way. To be honest it was really stupid, we were both just in bad moods. And it all comes down to the fact that I need to say something and I don't know how to."

After a moment he nodded thoughtfully, moving to sit beside me, looking at the wall opposite, "You know why you were in that coma so long?" I couldn't help but smile; he had to relate it to medicine somehow, "You wake up from comas when you're body's ready to do so; when you're healed enough to cope. You forced yourself out of it before and that only made it worse." I just waited, not sure where he was going with this, "You'll know when you're ready…" Now at that I smiled, nodding a few times. He always passed these types of conversations on to my mum, but somewhere amid the doctor-talk…he always managed to do pretty well. Until… "Speaking of ready, everyone's waiting for you. Come on."

.

.

Blake and I climbed into the back of my parent's car, playing an exhilarating and heated game of _Tap Tap Revenge_ on his phone which made the twenty minute journey pass in what felt like five minutes. Everyone was suited up so the game seemed all the more juvenile but at least it was fun. I was out of the car before I'd looked where we are, smiling as I took in my favourite restaurant in town; that Italian place (of course) just around the corner from the square.

I wasn't really paying attention as we made our way up to the door, still bickering with Blake about who won that last song (me obviously), so I didn't immediately notice the fact that everyone else seemed to have disappeared or the unusual lack of noise in the restaurant. But a few steps in-

"-SURPRISE!"

I swear to god I very nearly screamed, jumping back in shock at the outburst, finding the crowd around us, all my friends there laughing at my reaction. "Oh my god!" Oh I should have seen this coming, why was I so stupid? The smile widened tenfold, finding myself under fire of birthday well-wishing and hugs all around. They all looked incredible too; all suits and dresses. I spotted Damon just as I stepped back from Bonnie's hug, unable to stop my eyes from wandering (what could I say? They guy could rock a suit). With a small smile on both our faces, I walked over, not looking away from him as his eyes took in my outfit. Pausing a step in front of him, it was a moment before he rolled his eyes, "C'mere."

I couldn't help but laugh quietly as he pulled me forward into a hug, wrapping my arms tight around his waist as his wound around mine, nestling my face into his neck, "Hey." I murmured, forgetting the watching eyes of all my friends and family for a moment but their chatter suggested we weren't the sole attraction.

There was that smirk on his face as he pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth before letting me go, all but one hand which I clasped on to, "You look gorgeous Len, happy birthday."

Blushing at the compliment, I just rolled my eyes, "You're looking rather dapper yourself."

"Well obviously, it's me."

"Cocky."

"Very, and with reason, as I've told you many times before."

Laughing, I shook my head slightly, "One day someone will put you in your place."

"Hmm, can't see that happening."

How many times could you roll your eyes in one conversation? And how the hell could someone be so god damn justifiably arrogant? But before I could say anything more, a waitress appeared suggesting that we all took our seats on the long table towards the back of the restaurant, one side a cushion-covered bench against the wall. Following my father's, I slid bang into the middle, pulling Damon with me on my right. On my left sat Caroline, then Blake opposite, Klaus, Bonnie, Kol, Elijah, Stefan, Jeremy, Lexi …all taking seats around me. The 'adults' took one end, already having told me that they don't want to 'cramp my style', to which I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or somewhat embarrassed at the chosen phrase.

I think they went overboard with the wine; ordering what seemed like one bottle between two. The owners didn't seem to care one bit at the blindingly obvious underage drinking. As if the 'Happy 18th!' balloon on the table didn't give us away… But needless to say everyone was in high spirits. The food was quite literally to die for (though I'd had quite enough of dying thank you very much). The waiters had just taken away our plates after the main course and, in the interim, conversation not pausing for a second, I found myself leaning back on the bench, half against Damon as our hands remained almost permanently linked between us. He was talking to Blake and me Caroline, but the contact was never lost. The fallout from last week's argument could still be felt, as could my self-induced pressure that I had to tell him. I'd said before the trial and the date was set…but I don't think I wanted to wait that long anymore. What reason did I have?

"Hey Damon?"

Breaking off from his conversation, he looked across at me, down slightly with a small smile on his face, "Len,"

Opening my mouth to speak, I hesitated for a moment, wondering how to put it… "Can we talk…later? Like without everyone else around. I just…I need to tell you something."

For a moment he was quiet, his brow creasing in confusion but he nodded, "Sure, everything alright?"

"Yeah! I just really need to say something."

If we weren't surrounding by everyone and in a very public place, I would've kissed him to get rid of that confused expression, a hint of concern in those azure blue eyes. "Okay…sure. Why don't you stay at mine?"

Ooh, now that was a thought. That way I wouldn't be able to freak out and not tell him…and if _he_ was to freak out, then there weren't that many places he could go that I wouldn't be able to follow him to. That sounds creepy… Before I could say anything though, I felt the blonde on my left lean over and whispering loudly with a massive grin on her face, "Planning yo b-day sex? Not for the table Lennie-kins!"

Mouth falling open in surprise at her drunken comment, I couldn't help but laugh, pulling her into a hug, "Cheeky, and that's none of your business."

"This celibacy shit could only go on so long-"Wow, alcohol surely did loosen her tongue.

Aiming a poke to her ribs to cut her off, I tried not to laugh while secretly glad that the table was too noisy for anyone else to be listening in, "You're drunk Care."

"_That_…is true. Hey Nikki!" And away she turned, pinning her boyfriend with a stare. I listening no further, just laughing quietly and reaching forward for my glass, taking a sip all too aware of Damon's eyes on the side of my face.

"Elena…"

"Yes Damon?"

I _knew_ what he was going to say. I could feel it in his gaze, _hear_ the words forming in his mouth, the thoughts flying around his mind… and then… "You didn't say no." Cracking a small smirk, I kept my eyes elsewhere and nodded once. He was completely still, shocked probably, but out of the corner of my eye I could see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Right then…"

"I can sense you getting your hopes up."

"Not the only thing going up-"

"-Jesus Damon! Dinner table!" I exclaimed, stifling my laughter and aiming an elbow to his side to cut him off but he only laughed.

"Just saying."

At that moment, trying not to laugh too loudly, I caught my mother's pointed gaze and sobered slightly, giving a little shrug only for her to roll her eyes in an amused way and returning her focus to Mrs Salvatore. Well…at least she hadn't heard…that'd be awkward. I loved my mother, I truly did…but her and Isadora together…I'll just say they love to scheme. But not as much as they loved us, Damon and I that is, together.

What could I say?

So did I.

.

.

.

.

**_I know it's not very good but please review and tell me your viewws. Kind of rushed it because people have been sending me 'hurry up' messages which is perfectly fine :) A massive thank you to all of you who like this story a lot more than would be expected, thank you for reading and reviewing_**

**_Mx_**


	29. Chapter 29

**I think you might like this one...**

**Apart from the end...oh twist, you'll HATE the end...**

I'd already shed a few happy tears tonight. I don't think I'd ever understand how some people could be so generous! Because I sure as hell didn't deserve the presents I was receiving. I was about as good as receiving presents as I was at accepting compliments. So crap…basically. And by the time our plates were taken away everyone was laughing at the tears I was trying to hold back, a frustrated hand wiping them away but unable not to laugh with them. They were so mean. But the nicest people I could ever know at the same time. If I was in Denver right now, most of the people would be present solely for the prospect of a good night out, a free night out more to the point.

How my life had changed.

It was almost one before we were leaving; my father paying the bill (an amount he refused to share), and everyone rising from their seats. Still chattering away with mon amis, I barely noticed my parents approaching until they were right there. Off Caroline went and grinned at my parents, "Have you had a good night darling?"

"Of course, amazing! Thank you so much."

"Our pleasure," Dad said with a smile, "Should we take your presents back for you?"

Pausing in confusion at that, I looked up at them and frowned a little, "I can do it; we're all going to the same place…" Weren't we? Where else would I be going? Stupid question, right?

Mum smiled, my father shifting slightly and looking more awkward than I'd ever seen him. Of course he'd be somewhat uncomfortable with the idea. It was his job. "Isadora insists that your room is all set up at the Salvatore's. I think they have a little surprise for you themselves."

Was it right for me to be utterly baffled by this turn of events? "What type of surprise?"

She just rolled her eyes, "Just a surprise! You'll like it, I promise. It's kind of from all of us, the parents at least."

Oh god not more presents. I couldn't have more presents! Why was everyone so bloody nice around here? That said, maybe I felt a twinge of guilt for not being at home with them on my birthday, but I wasn't going to say no to this alternative. And so twenty or so minutes later, after many 'happy birthday's' and 'thank you's', I found myself in Damon's Camaro, following his parents car back to the boarding house. Neither of us said anything though, our hands just loosely linked over the central console. The only thought on my mind was what this surprise could possibly be. They made it seem like a pretty big one, but how big could it be? They wouldn't have spent a lot of money on me…right? God I hope they hadn't…

We entered at just the same time as them, walking through to the parlour and I stayed quiet as they had their usual little conversations: 'Stefan put your shoes away', 'don't just dump your coat anywhere boys, we have a cloakroom for a reason,'…you know the type. Isadora was undoubtedly the leader of this clan.

Reaching the parlour, Damon made his way straight for the stairs, me trailing along behind him with our hands linked; only pausing when our names were called by his mother, beckoning us to return. Trying not to laugh at my boyfriends exasperated sigh, I tugged gently on his hand and went to join his family.

"One last present, then you can go to sleep." She assured me with a secretive smile. I had to dig my nails into Damon's hand as he made a little scoffing noise. Oh lore…

Giuseppe spoke next, commanding full attention, "It's from both your parents, your aunt, uncle _and_ us…more of a surprise than a present." What could it possibly be? Completely baffled, I accepted the white envelope Stefan passed me, smiles all around as I tentatively opened it, if a little wary. What could be in an envelope? Oh god, I hope they hadn't spent any money. I know they were rolling in it but I'd feel so bad-

-what the…?

The standard birthday card slipped out…except on the front there was a photograph of a huge villa; they type you see in films with balconies and ivy growing all over the walls. It was taken from the lake just a little way beneath, the setting sun casting a gorgeous amber hue over the building…why was I going into so much detail about this dream-like place? It took me all of a minute to figure it out, reading the inside…

"Oh my god…"Laughter sounded from around me but I couldn't function, shock and excitement flooding through me, "Are you serious?!"

"Deadly, two weeks, this summer, all of us." I was sure I was going to faint. I mean, this had to be a dream…right? It couldn't possibly be real…there was no way in hell that they were _really_ taking me to _Italy_…how I'd always dreamt of going there.

"How-…wha…no…oh my-"

Apparently my loss for words was hysterical to them, Damon speaking through his laughter, "Use your words Len. You're going to Italy. It's our house anyway…and you did say you wanted to go."

"I know but I didn't expect this! Thank you so much! Oh my god it's amazing!" I all but squealed, looking between them all, still in complete shock. I couldn't help but hug them all, uttering thank you after thank you because they were _taking me to Italy!_ Sure it was a family holiday but still!

I was still speechless by the time Damon pulled me into his room ten minute later, muttering quiet comments of 'I can't believe this' as he shut the door, chuckling quietly. "Stop laughing at me. You're parents are way too nice for their own good."

"Oh it's a family trait." Rolling my eyes at the comment, the smile on my face wouldn't be going anywhere for a while as I dropped down on the end of his bed, leaning against the post in the corner as he made his way across to the dresser.

"Hmm that is true, Stefan is very nice. Did it skip a sibling?" Laughing at his mock-affronted gasp, I pushed myself up and practically skipped over to him, heels and all. Sliding my arms around his waist, I pressed myself flush against his back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and smiling contently, "Nice isn't a strong enough word to describe you. It's just too mediocre and you're anything but."

"Oh flatter me, feel free."

Smirking, I squeezed him a little tighter for a moment, "I will. You're perfect. You're the most perfect person I know and people don't say it enough. Because you're also a cocky shit and they don't feel the need…but I'm serious. You're perfect."

Unusually, he didn't say anything to that for a moment, just waiting a beat before turning around, not giving me any warning before dipping his head and pressing his lips to mine. Smiling into the kiss, I couldn't help but let out a little squeal as he spun us around, pressing me back against the dresser. I could hardly breathe by the time he pulled away a fraction, "You exaggerate Elle. But _you_…_you're_ perfection."

Oh lore, I smiled a little, wanting to deny it but knowing that whatever I said he'd just cut me off. "Alright Casanova." I said, sliding my hand down to his chest and patting him with a smirk, "Whatever you say." He opened his mouth to object but I rushed on, "Toilet break." And I ducked under his arm, darting over to the toilet, laughing at his mumbled complaints.

Glancing in the mirror as I washed my hands, I paused for a moment, once again slipping into that 'phase'. It was the 'how had my life changed so much' slash 'when the hell did I get so lucky?' phase. I'd changed…a lot. Everything from my attitude to the clothes I wore to the way I wore my hair…hell, even the _colour_ of my hair had changed. Maybe it was just that I'd grown up, but I felt like it was more than that. I don't know. Spotting an unsorted laundry basket through the mirror, I grabbed the freshly washed, ironed and folded black shirt sat on the top, stripping down to my underwear and pulling it on. Standard pyjamas at the Salvatore house.

Clothes in hand, I wondering back into his room, finding it empty as I laid the nights outfit over the side of the sofa, kicking off the heels that were just starting to hurt my feet and sitting down on the plush couch. My iPhone beeped by my side and I pulled it out, smiling as I read the obviously drunk-text from Caroline. Sometime as I was tapping back a reply, I heard Damon return, crossing the room to the bed and leaning against the end. Chucking the phone back onto the cushions, I looked up and smiled as I caught his eyes. He lifted his hand, waving a small black box, "What's that?"

He rolled his eyes, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my girlfriend a birthday present?"

"A very good one." Clearly that wasn't going to work, "If you spent money I'll…sleep next door."

At that he just laughed, shaking his head because we both knew I'd never last the night. Time may well have passed but I was still as jumpy as ever when it came to being alone at night, "You spent money on my birthday present. A lot of money."

"It's not the same thing."

"Enlighten me…_how_?"

I swear to god I almost growled in frustration, standing up and crossing the floor to him, blushing a little at the way he looked me up and down, "It just is. You've done so much for me anyway-"

Cut off by his finger landing on my lips, my eyes widened for a second before sighing, "-Stop that sentence right there…and open your present." Caveman.

"I don't deserve all these presents." I muttered under my breath, taking the box from his hands and letting out a quiet sigh. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful, trust me, I was…but all this generosity was just way too much. Enough to make me cry even. I was being taken to Italy for Christ's sake!

Taking a deep breath, I lifted the black velvet lid of the box, my eyes stretching wide and a gasp leaving my mouth as I took in its contents. "Oh my god…" It was all I could quite manage at that moment. Holy mother fucker… The whole thing exuded wealth but it wasn't that that had me in such awe. It was the jewel delicately hanging from the fine gold chain, placed on the black velvet cushion. A little gold locket…tiny patterns engraved around the edges and it was just the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Do you like it? I can change it for something else if you don't…"

"No! Don't you dare. Damon this is amazing, I love it." Dragging my eyes from the jewel just in time to see the relief leave his eyes, I reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips without a thought.

"Well that's a relief." He murmured against my lips, making me smile before he pulled away a fraction, "You're not complaining…I'm shocked."

"Hey! No fair." Trying not to laugh, he took the box back and I turned around, lifting my hair up for him to put it on, "And you didn't give me the chance. How much did you spend?"

No answer. Relaxing into the feel of the cool metal rested against my chest and his hands sliding across my shoulders as he finished, I didn't move to turn around. "Secret. You're not allowed to ask how much a present costs."

Sighing, I wouldn't stand for that, "Damon-"

He cut me off though with a kiss to my jaw, one arm sliding around my waist and I couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of my mouth, "Relax. I didn't spend anything."

Like that made me feel _so_ much better. "What do you mean?"

"Jheeze you ask a lot of questions. It belonged to my grandmother-"

"-What! Damon no, I can't accept-"

"Shut _up_ woman! You're so annoying. It's yours. She gave it to me and told me to give it to…someone else…so…now it's yours." He argued, holding my hands against my stomach with both hands to stop me from giving it back. It's not that I didn't like it. I _loved_ it…but it was _too_ much. And with that thought my eyes began to water slightly, letting out a little noise and he spun me around to face him again, sitting down on the edge of the bed so he was more at my eye level, "Why're you crying Len?"

Trying to scowl at him, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, settling for shaking my hands and making another incoherent noise, trying to stop my eyes filling. It all just came up at the same time, all the emotions I was feeling filtering down into three simple words. One impossibly sentiment…

"I love you…"

**...Just kidding!**

**Like or no like? **

**I have to say all the reviews I'm getting, you lot have to be some of the nicest people in the world. Thank you so much! **

**I'll try to keep updating but I admit, my exams are kind of my priority...sorry :) Done in three weeks though! Frantic revision being done right this minute. **


	30. Chapter 30

"_I love you_…"

"_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._"

Well...that bit was in my head.

Silent, I just waited, wondering if that was the best way to have said it. Maybe I should have given him some warning. I did kind of blurt it out. In films they always gave some sort of speech. But he felt the same way…right? I was pretty sure he felt the same way. I mean, he had basically told me so already. But then that was a few weeks ago…could he change his mind in that short a time? We'd been together for a pretty long time and all but-

The force of his lips crushing against mine brought about a rapid conclusion to my internal rant. Letting out a surprised little squeak; everything span around too fast for me to realise what was happening but the next thing I knew I was flat on my back on the bed, laughing into the kiss as he hovered over me, his weight rested on his forearms. "Well finally." He mumbled, peppering little kisses across my face and neck.

I swear I giggled, feeling like a massive weight had lifted off me…only to be replaced by the half of his that he wasn't holding up. After Jason I never thought I'd be able to say those words again, let alone feel them. And if by some magical twist of fate it _did_ happen…not for at least twenty years. But then _this_! Damon Salvatore; how had he done that? Throw me a prize for the cliché but lord _god_ I swear he'd fixed me, saved me whatever you want to call it. I don't think I'd ever understand how it all happened but he was just so...so...out of my league, you suggest? Well definitely, there's no question about it. But he's so _perfect_. I always used to say that something bad will happen in everyone's life...it's just the way things go. So maybe I'd had mine. Maybe mine was Jason. Maybe I was being thrown a treat for pulling through. I wasn't naive enough to say nothing bad would ever happen again in my life but you get my drift. I just felt bad that it had taken me so long to accept it, or just to realise it in the first place. I _deserved _this. And Damon deserved everything because he was just amazing.

"Sorry." The word slipped through my lips without a thought.

"What for?" he didn't look up, too distracted by my neck and to tell the truth so was I.

"Taking so long to say it…" I all but panted, tugging him back up to me by his hair and kissing him again.

He rolled his eyes, hovering an inch or so above me, "Worth it. Now shut up." Laughing as he pressed his lips to mine, it didn't take long to rid him of his shirt; that familiar twisting feeling in my stomach as I felt his hand slide over my stomach, finding the first button to the shirt. It almost surprised me that I wasn't scared. Maybe a tiny flutter of nerves somewhere in there but...no...this just felt good and natural. I knew I should have told him ages ago; we should have been at this stage months ago but somehow it didn't matter. I didn't think it was possible for someone to care so much, to love someone _this_ much. Bliss...that's how it felt. Absolute perfection.

* * *

The warmth of the morning sun filtering through the half-open curtains pulled me from my slumber hours later, a contented sigh leaving my mouth as I stretched out my slightly aching limbs. The smile pulled at the corner of my mouth as the arm around my waist slid further, pulling me a little closer and the touch of a kiss on my shoulder, "Morning…"

Murmuring something incoherent, I rolled over, curling into him a little more, "Morning."

Hearing him laugh quietly, I just let my eyes slide shut, perfectly happy staying here forever, "You want tea don't you…"

Smiling against his chest, I didn't move, "Good boy."

"Demanding little-"

"-Thank you!"

I must have drifted off again because the next thing I knew there was a body hovering over me and little kisses falling across my shoulder, warm steam rising from the mug on the bed side table as a little noise of appreciation left my mouth, "You babe." I muttered, ignoring him for a moment and rolling onto my stomach, pushing up onto my elbows to take a sip of the hot liquid. I had priorities; tea came first in the morning.

"Well at least I know I'm good for something."

Laughing a little I put the tea back down and turned over, pressing my lips to his for a moment before pulling away and nestling into his chest once more as the smile refused to go anywhere, feeling his arms wrap around me again. I didn't ever want to leave this bed again. "You're good at a lot of things." Now I didn't want to feed his ego _too_ much…

"Oh tell me about it."

Like that. "You excel in being completely arrogant."

"You love it."

"It seems I do." I mused, taking another sip of the tea before rolling over again, half lying on top of him as I reached over to put the tea back, looking down at him, "That's quite weird, isn't it. You'd think I'd go for a really…nice…guy, after Jason. Not that you're not…you're the nicest guy I know but you know what I mean. Cos he was quite cocky too…"

A frown creased his brow at that, hands sliding down to rest at the small of my back, "I'm not like him-"

Well done Elena, you're digging a hole. Panic hit me and I rushed out objections, "-No…god no! You're nothing like him. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you mean though."

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"-Relax…I know."

"I love you." I breathed, burying my face in his neck and smiling as his arms tightened around my waist, feeling him press a kiss to the top of my head, "And I can't wait for Italy."

Hearing him laugh quietly at that, I let my eyes close for a moment, "Oh trust me, so am I. You have no idea how hard it's been not to tell you about it."

Lifting my head quickly, I looked down at him in surprise, "You knew about it!?" Well of _course_ he knew about it; that was the look he gave me. With a loud sigh I lay down yet again, "Fine. Tell me about it."

For a moment he didn't say anything, his fingers drawing invisibly patterns on my back and I couldn't imagine every moving or wanting to, "Well…it's big. A villa with loads of little places for you to explore because you're a nosy little miss." Now that earned him a poke, "We'll have dinner on the big balcony, looking over the vineyards and the sunset...There's a lot of land, we have a whole estate…acres of vineyards, an orchard too. Then there's a huge lake that no-one ever goes to, you'll like that; especially at night." I smirked, knowing exactly what he was thinking and making silent comments. "And horses…we have a few horses in the stables-"

"-can we ride them?" I murmured, almost drifting off into the dreamland he was describing.

"Of course. Whenever you want. But I'll warn you not to take out Stefan's; he's as sacred to him as his hero hairdo."

Letting out a peal of laughter at that, I shook my head at his meanness, "Aw I love Stefan's hair!"

"Mine is _so _much better."

"I'd consider myself bias."

"I'm glad you agree. This is completely effortless. He spends at least an hour in front of the mirror every morning."

Rolling my eyes and trying my best not to laugh, I settled with just shaking my head, "You should steal his hair gel; then we could see what he looks like without it."

"Probably more…straight."

"Or maybe _you_ should try it…? Ooh I'm so gonna give you a Mohawk. With make-up-"

"Yeah…when hell freezes over."

I had a plan. In my glee my imagination ran away with me. I was…_inspired_. Damon was going to get a make-over, "It's going to happen. I might get the others to help me."

"You're really funny Len."

Pushing myself up again, I pulled the covers around me and looked down at him, "I'm serious. This is a plan. You can do whatever you want to me…" That look…oh god, "Mind out of the gutter, I mean appearance-wise. Apart from cut my hair. And _I_ can give you a day long makeover. Call it a birthday present."

"You're insane."

"You bring out my crazy." I teased, reaching over to grab his shirt, abandoned at the end of the bed, and pulled it on. But then something happened…something that I probably should have anticipated…something that should have probably stopped last nights…activities. I felt something in my stomach, beneath all that bandaging, freezing stock still, only to grimace a moment later as pain flooded from the spot. He didn't notice though, just taking a sip of his tea and fiddling absent-mindedly with his hair, probably wondering what I'd do to him; what it'd look like.

Making a non-committal little noise, I pushed myself to stand up, biting back a groan of pain as the feeling worsened and I had to hold onto the edge of the bed for a moment. "Where're you off to?" His tone was one of amusement, not moving from where he was or noticing my current situation. What the hell was this pain?

Clenching my eyes shut, I blew out a deep breath and tried to hide it with a smile in his direction. As my vision paled I didn't notice the flicker of concern in his eyes, my hand flat against my stomach as I let go of the bed and breached the open floor in the direction of the bathroom. As formidable as the Atlantic on a stormy day, I didn't even make it halfway before the stabbing feeling peaked, my vision flashed white, then black, then-

"Elena!"

He was by my side before I even realised my legs had given out, arms catching me just before I could hit the ground with too much force. As the spinning slowed to a more reasonably pace, I blinked a few times before letting out a little noise…something between pain and annoyance but that sensation in my stomach still remained, "Ow."

"What's wrong? What happened? Lena-"

His frantic questions sounded louder than usual to my apparently sensitive ears, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths, "What the…fuck…" I breathed incoherently, one hand gripping his unconsciously.

"Lena what the hell was that? Are you okay?"

"Fine…" Yeah…really convincing. But the pain started to fade, and when it reached an almost bearable degree, I opened my eyes again and pushed to sit up, one hand pressing against the wound. If it hurt this much...how was it that it hadn't broken? By now I knew I took a disgustingly long amount of time to heal, I mean…remember the last wounds. So it shouldn't be so surprising that this, the mother of all bullet holes, takes a little longer…it did hit my stomach after all. "I'm fine, whoa…sorry."

His eyes were wide, full of concern and not believing me one bit, "Why didn't you tell me it hurts? Maybe I should take you to the hospital…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Damon I got shot in the stomach; you remember the last ones. They still bled and hurt months after he shot me. This one's worse than both of them and it hasn't even been that long. It's doing pretty well to be honest."

In the moment of silence that followed, I could almost read his thoughts as if he'd spoken them out loud, waiting with bated breath and speaking just a second after he began, "You think last night-"

"-You _are_ being ridiculous."

"I'm not."

"Are too." Turning around but not quite leaving his arms, I slid my hands up to gently touch his jaw, smiling softly and giving a little eye roll, "Relax Salvatore, you're fine."

I said that on purpose; using the one word that he couldn't do anything but resent, merely because it suggested something so average and _not_ real… "Fine?"

Trying my very best not to let that grin slip through, I glanced up at the ceiling for a moment and nodded, "Fine."

The smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth matched mine, trying not to squirm as I felt his hands slide around to my sides…if he started tickling me… My heart rate picked up tenfold as I felt his mouth by my ear, his warm breath caressing my cheek, "I'm not sure _fine_ is the right word to describe the best you've _ever_ had."

Unable to hold it back, I burst out laughing at his blatant cockiness, "Well you're better than Jas-"

"-I know, you don't have to tell me. The best you'll _ever_ have. Trust me. Reconsider your words."

Twisting around, I pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Stunning, gorgeous, perfect, incredible, magnificent, epic, take your pick."

"I like epic."

"You would."

"The sentiment is reciprocated. You still hurting?"

"Of course."

"I mean more than usual."

"Nah I'm good."

He stayed quiet for a moment, a glimmer of something cheeky in his eyes…"Oh honey, you're so much better than 'good'."

Asshole

* * *

**I hate this chapter...I'm sorry; it wasn't good. People kept asking for updates so here's an update, but a poor one. I wrote it in the evenings because I'm revising like a crazy person right now and my imagination has gone into a coma...just like everything else enjoyable in life. Exams suck the joy out of _everything_. I'll end up ranting so I'll shut up now. **

**And also, if you were expecting smut...sorry :S**

**That said, tell me what you think. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Firstly a massive apology for the delay! Got distracted by life but here it is…the end. Not massively proud of it but tell me what you think. Thank you' s at the end but I'll sneak a little one in here anyway (taa :D) **

Heat…that was the first thing I noticed when the plane doors opened; waves of glorious heat rolling into the cool cabin. The Tuscan sun hitting the probably-melting asphalt cast shimmering illusions in the distance. Adjusting the bag over my shoulder, I met my cousin's eye behind me and laughed, starting down the steps. Three steps…two steps…one step…I was in Italy.

I felt an arm slip through mine, looking to the side to see my mother beaming at me, sunglasses over her eyes as I slipped my own aviators down from my hair to their rightful place. Laughing at nothing in particular, we followed the crowd to the terminal, standing in line for arrivals with our tickets and passports at the ready. Our hosts, being Italian, went into another line but as the slow line zigzagged towards the desks I kept finding myself on the adjacent side to Damon, each time messing around, as was expected. When at opposite ends we'd have our phones in hand, texting each other. This time…I got a lovely snapchat of the lady in front of hims butt, a caption of 'dat ass'. I caught his eye and sent him 'a look', eyebrows raised but all I got was a smirk in return, rolling my eyes and sending him a text to try and get the number of the guy behind him. He just scowled. Hah

Reaching the other side, I was just waiting for Jeremy when an arm slipped around my waist, pulling me flush back against him and his mouth by my ear, "Cheeky."

"You started it."

"Child."

Laughing, I elbowed him gently in the stomach and starting to follow the rest of our party. He fell into step beside me, not saying a word as my hand slipped into his, matching smiles on both our faces as we collected our luggage and made for the exit. It had been a month since my birthday and, not to sound like a cliché or anything, life couldn't really be much better.

Reaching the doors of the terminal, a wave of cool air in the doorway before we reached the heat once more, "Jesus it's _hot_." I muttered, walking a little closer to him as the crowd thickened.

He smirked, "Indeed it is. I thought you liked a bit of heat-"

"-Damon," I said with a warning tone and a slight smile, not needing to look at him to know what his expression would be like, "Time and place. How're we getting to your house?"

Laughing, he nodded towards where his father was leading our party towards the parking bays, "Driving."

"And there are 10 of us. How do you suppose we all fit in one car?"

He just rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little, "Don't act dumb, it's not a good look on you." Stifling my laughter, I nudged his side slightly with both our hands, "I never said anything about one car."

"Damon stop being annoying! Do you just keep cars at the airport? Explain properly."

Laughing at my impatience, he pointed to the three black town cars lined up by the side of the road, each with a smartly-dressed driver standing by the side. Oh my god… "The Salvatore's are a wealthy family, Elena…you know that."

Eyes wide, I choked a little, "You don't have chauffeurs in Mystic Falls, Damon."

He led me to the last of the three cars, shaking hands with the man and greeting him in fluent Italian, too quiet and fast for me to understand but I couldn't help but smile. I don't recall ever having heard him speak Italian before… We were in a car with Stefan and Jeremy too; the 'kiddie' car as Ric had teasingly commented, earning four very not amused looks and laughter from the 'adults'. Oh anger.

It was the best car though. With both Stefan and Damon's perfect Italian we managed to gain control of the radio, finding some radio station which insisted on playing the crappiest Western pop music non-stop. The journey took about two hours though, and after half an hour dancing and singing wore us out and I settled with just staring out the window as the beautiful scenery sped past, listening to Stefan and Jeremy's conversation about their plans for the week…apparently there was a PlayStation in the villa. It better be far away from me.

The picture Damon had painting one month ago was nothing compared to the actual sight. I'd always been slightly in awe of the Boarding House but _this_…this was just…incredible. Picturesque; like one of those you'd see in one of Cezanne paintings…except Italian. There were all sorts of plants growing up the rough stone of the walls; hints of colour here and there. Leaving the door unlocked and open was a symbol of rural trust; somewhat unsettling for a town girl such as myself but comforting all at the same time.

Giuseppe was speaking loudly but it took a moment longer for me to regain attention; too lost in the beauty of the old villa, "All the rooms are set up and we've sorted them to suit so go on inside, make yourselves at home and we'll show you where you'll be sleeping." I had to admit it must've been quite a feat to organise this holiday. There were 10 of us and, with Jenna and Ric sharing, my parents and Giuseppe and Isadora, there were seven rooms needed. I still wasn't quite sure on my father's thoughts on Damon and I sharing so I was expecting a single.

Inside was just as, if not more, stunning than the outside. With high ceilings and lots of little nooks and crannies; various paintings and pieces of art decorating the rooms and the walls, there wasn't a corner that wasn't perfect. I guess it was the much oppressed artist in me that wanted to grab a camera…just something about all the viewpoints with the many doors and windows- shut up Elena.

But aside from its beauty, the house was surprisingly cool, compared to the weather outside; certainly not cold, but a perfect temperature. I was going to follow the others, but at that moment a hand caught mine and I glanced over my shoulder to find Damon…of course. There was that smile on his face, not letting go of my hand as he took a small step back, nodding back towards the stairs, "C'mon…I'll show you your room."

Powerless to object, I followed him happily, "I was quite looking forward to the grand tour."

He laughed quietly, pulling my close and hooking his arm around my neck, mine slipping around his waist as he pressed a kiss to my temple, "I'll give you your very own _private_ tour later on."

Pausing a moment, I looked up at him, trying my best not to smile but my eyes probably gave me away, that same spark of amusement dancing in his, "Damon Salvatore…how do you make everything you say sound like an innuendo?"

He gave a helpless shrug, sighing loudly and dramatically, "Who knows…it's a gift."

"From the devil?"

He blinked in mock-astonishment, faking upset, "From my parents. You're so _mean_."

Laughing at his antics, I stretched up on my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling as he tried to deepen it only for me to pull away, "Show me to my quarters, slave." I demanded, waving one hand down the corridor and snapping my fingers in a demanding fashion.

He didn't move, just stood there and looked at me for a moment. The slight tugging at the corner of his mouth upwards ruined his attempts to look unimpressed, trying not to smile myself as he lifted his hand and pointed at my face, "Watch it Gilbert. Now move, that way."

They told me I got one of the best rooms because it was my birthday present. I was in awe. It wasn't massive, but the main feature was the huge bay windows opening up onto a balcony, the thin white curtains currently pinned back to reveal the jaw dropping view of the valley. I barely got a look at the room before I was on the balcony, mouth hanging slightly open. He'd told me how much land they owned but I hadn't believed him…now I still didn't believe him. The rolling green hills were marked with hundreds of perfectly parallel lines of vines. The house was set near the top of a huge hill so it seemed we were looking down on the landscape, the sun just beginning to set in the West and casting a beautiful amber light over the place. It was like heaven on earth if you wanted a cliché to describe it. I wasn't doing a good enough job of it.

"My rooms next door if you were wondering."

Laughing at the interruption, I glanced over at him and shook my head a little, "I wasn't."

"Lie." He grinned, leaning back against the wrought iron balustrade, "We're sharing a bathroom too."

"Oh _god_" I all but groaned, very dramatic, "We're gonna have to have a rota for the shower."

"That won't be necessary."

"Do I want to ask why?"

"Well we're all about conserving water around here."

"You're a slut."

"That's just mean. All I'm trying to do is save the planet."

Growling quietly, I couldn't help but laugh, pushing his stomach gently and moving into him, leaning against his chest. Feeling him chuckle quietly, his arms slipping around my waist and keeping me there, "You're very cheeky Damon Salvatore."

Smiling as he pressed a kiss to my temple, I let my eyes drift shut, just feeling perfectly content being here with him. In a while we'd have to return to the others but just for now, with the sun setting behind us…this was perfect.

"Lena darling, would you pass the salt?"

Grabbing the offending item, I all but span across the kitchen, gliding to a halt beside Isadora Salvatore and passing it over. I suppose the few glasses of wine we'd all ingested were taking their toll but everyone was in a downright fabulous mood. That's what happens when you drink on an empty stomach I suppose… "Anything else?"

She laughed, stirring the mixture in the massive pan, "Well you could start cutting up the peppers," she suggested, nodding towards the counter beside her where the necessary things were prepared and I set about the task. Damon had taken charge of the music before my parents had dragged him into a discussion about university and medicine (and probably a bit of 'intention' talk regarding me…fools), so it was playing through one of the playlists I'd made on his iPod on the plane journey; Peter Bjorn and John _Young Folks_ was one of those songs that everyone loved I guess. Quietly singing along, we both seemed perfectly happy with the silence… Every now and again Stefan or Jeremy would come in to get something else to lay the table but, being them, it was taking a lot longer than necessary to figure out what was needed and where everyone went. Apparently the view from the balcony where we were eating was distracting. Like they weren't just pissing about. Boys…

"I told Damon to give you a tour of the estate in the morning. Perhaps on the bikes or the horses…"

Glancing over, I smiled, continuing to cut up the mountain of peppers, "That's be lovely. This house is amazing though."

"Tell me about it; the first time I came here I didn't want to leave. Giuseppe gave me the full tour…I'm sure my son will take you down to the lake one day; it's beautiful in the evenings."

"Ah I'll mention it to him,"

She had a gentle smile on her face but there was that little twinkle in her eyes as she spoke; almost cheeky… "No-one goes there at night either…and the waters quite warm. There are lots of very…romantic…places…around the estate" Pausing a moment, I glanced over at her, my eyes widening a moment as I grasped the hidden message in her eyes, blushing a little and we both laughed, "Oh come on Ellie, I'm not stupid."

I shook my head a little, "Just unexpected," I muttered, laughing quietly, "I'm sure Damon knows all about those places though…"

For a moment she didn't say anything and I continued cutting but her eyes were on my face, watching for a second before she stepped bumped her hips purposefully against mine, regaining my attention with that little spark in her eyes, "Not as much as you think." She said in an almost reassuring tone. I hadn't meant it to come off so…I don't know, I guess self-depreciating or insecure. I figured such things would be usual; I couldn't be the _first_ girlfriend he'd had out here. I mean he was Damon Salvatore; yes we were in a relationship and I wasn't insecure about that by any means…but let's just say I definitely _wasn't_ his first. I didn't have to say anything. She let out a loud sigh, reaching up and brushing the hair back out of my face in such a maternal way, smiling gently, "Che ti ama…" she murmured in that perfect Italian tone, "He loves you so much…"

Blushing a little, I looked down, trying not to smile too much. I knew he did…I knew it…he just hadn't actually _said_ it yet…

.

I ended up sitting between Stefan and Ric at dinner that night; Damon between Jenna and my dad a little way down the table, much to both of our quiet displeasure. So I didn't really get to speak to him all that, discounting the very long-winded yet interesting debate about unemployment in the states of all things. How that passed the hours I have no idea.

After the incredible meal was finished the 'boys' went off to do something or other in the living room and I opted to help tidy up, insisting that Isadora went and relaxed as was only fair since she'd cooked. So she sat at one of the chairs near the window with my mum as Jenna and I cleared up; finding it unable to relax as others took over 'her' kitchen. But with the music quietly playing and conversation flowing easily, I couldn't remember the last time everyone had seemed so relaxed.

It was barely midnight before my mum sent me to bed; insisting that I still needed my rest from these darn injuries (ignore the fact that they were aching somewhat), and in addition to that the jetlag was starting to kick in so I made my way upstairs to get ready for bed; all ready to return downstairs to say goodnight but…that bed. I swear I was asleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow.

.

"Lena…"

My response to the interruption was simply a frown, turning my head slightly against the pillow. "_Lena_, don't be cute, just wake up a little."

Groaning, probably loudly and in a very unladylike fashion but…what fool was waking my up at this godforsaken time? Peering through half-opened eyes, I just groaned again at the sight of my boyfriend's face in the darkened room, then again at his quiet laughter, "Go away," I grumbled, rolling over but obviously that wouldn't solve anything. Not one second after my eyes had sealed once more, I felt the regrettably familiar feeling of arms slipping under me and my body being lifted into the air. Squealing quietly, I gripped onto his shoulders, my annoyance clear on my face as he started towards his room with that typical cocky smirk on his face. "I was sleeping asshole."

"So was I. My bed was cold."

If I hadn't been so groggy I probably would have melted a little at that. As it was I just curled into the mattress as he set me down, pulling the covers tight around me and nestling into his chest as he lay down too, arms sliding effortlessly around me. "Mine too…" I mumbled, most likely completely incoherent, not that it really mattered.

A period of silence passed and despite how tired I was, I didn't return to unconsciousness just yet, just listening to the beat of his heart by my ear. Tomorrow would be a long day…he said he'd take me all around the estate; either on the horses or walking. We'd wander through the orchards and vineyards, and then maybe in the evenings we'd go down to that lake and watch the sunset. The day after that we'd go into the nearby town and another we'd just go for a drive with the roof down and the sun blazing. We'd just enjoy each other's company…that was what I had to look forward to…it couldn't happen soon enough. Sighing softly, I let myself remember the past few months; every brilliant moment, every beautiful one, every laugh, every tear, every bullet…he was there for all of that. I couldn't help but smile as I recalled the day we met in the biology lesson, forgetting if we ever did finish that project…

Blinking tiredly, I lifted my head, turning slightly to rest my chin on his chest, looking down at him. His eyes were closed but I could tell he was awake…just. Smiling, I tilted my head to the side and, after a moment, leant forward to press a light kiss to his lips, meeting his eyes as they flickered open, his hand moving to rest on my hip.

"I love you…" It was so quiet, but he heard it. It wasn't the first time I'd said it but his eyes seemed to glow a brighter blue than ever before; a spark in them I'd seen only a few times before, despite the dark room. As my fingers traced lightly across his skin, he reached up with his other hand and captured mine, clasping it tight and regaining my attention

"I love you more."

.

In the morning it would feel like a dream…like it never happened and my imagination had just run away with me once again. But then he'd say it again when we woke up…and again at breakfast, lunch, dinner, tomorrow, next week, next year, in 18 months when we were in that restaurant with only a ring to separate us, 8 months later when we were standing at an altar and every day after that. And every time I'd respond in kind.

Love…once you find it, you don't ever it up.

.

.

.

**So…crappy ending or what? I don't think I've **_**ever**_** finished a story so I'm not entirely sure how to do it right. What do you think?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept reading and put up with the gradually lengthening hiatus between chapters. All the favourites and followers…you're all just amazing.**

**By the way, I'm obviously not Italian and the translations are probably very wrong but…blame Google (translate). I tried to find the most accurate ones I could :D mi dispiace **


End file.
